That Stupid Dream
by paws-bells
Summary: NejiSaku It was all because of that stupid dream. Then he just had to go and kiss her. Then all of a sudden he could not seem to get her out of his head. Who would have guessed that Neji was actually such a pervert at heart?
1. Chapter 1

**That Stupid Dream**

**Chapter 1**

_Where in the seven hells was he? _

_The tall pale-eyed Hyuuga looked around him with an impassive look on his face. He was standing in a white room, a huge white room. How did he end up in here? The last thing he remembered earlier was… _

"_Neji-kun..." _

_The twenty-one year old started slightly at the throaty feminine purr coming from behind him. He turned around cautiously, and eyes widened imperceptibly at the sight before him. _

_It was Haruno Sakura. _

_In a porcelain bathtub filled with bubbles. _

_Wearing nothing except for a saucy smile for as far as the eye can see, Byakugan not activated of course. _

_His eyebrows shot up so high that they disappeared under his hitai-ite._

_Something was really wrong here. _

_Sakura's mischievous little grin widened slowly at the ANBU captain's obvious confusion. The pink-haired kunoichi straightened slightly, and the water level dropped dangerously from her collarbone to the gentle swell of her milky-white breasts. She leaned alluringly over the edge of the tub then, the pose emphasizing the slender curve of her neck that her messily bun-up hair now exposed. She giggled softly at the almost frozen look that the Hyuuga was now sporting on his face._

_Her laughter was low and husky, and tendrils of…something…whispered down his spine. _

"_Neji-kun…" _

_  
That feeling increased dramatically, but the expression on his face did not change. _

"_Why are you standing so far away? Come closer." _

_Like hell he would. _

_For now distance was safety, and the Hyuuga was determined not to move any nearer towards the sexy little medic-nin until he figured out what the hell was going on in here. _

"_Fine…Have it your way then." Sakura pouted, her succulent pink lips jutting out in the most enticing manner. It didn't last long though, for suddenly her half-lidded emerald eyes gleamed in a most naughty manner that alarmed Neji to no end. He stared at her warily even as his heart started to pound, wondering what the pink-haired vixen was going to do now. _

"_If you don't want to come to me…then I guess that I would just have to go to you." _

_Had he been a lesser person, the coffee-haired Jounin swore that his jaw would probably have hit the floor by now. As it was, such actions were below him and so the elite ANBU merely continued staring unblinkingly at the sight before him. _

_Was she trying to jerk his chain? _

_There was a soft splash of water, and long slender fingers appeared on the edges of the tub as Sakura started to stand, her startling eyes twinkling with adorable mischief as she did so. _

"_Ready, Neji-kun?" _

_Neji broke out in cold sweat. _

_She had to be joking. _

_Not. _

_Arms crossed coquettishly across her chest for modesty, the pink-haired kunoichi stood up slowly and revealed to him that soft flawless skin, slightly flushed only from the hot water that she had been soaking in previously. She smiled shyly at him. _

_  
He was trapped. _

_Helpless to prevent his eyes from wandering, the Hyuuga watched as water and soap suds slide off her lazily like the caress of a lover. The fat cluster of bubbles slithered across slim arms, then slowly past the toned stomach, reaching that little valley in between her-_

He fell out of his futon.

Pale-colored eyes snapped open immediately and were quickly greeted by the sight of the familiar wooden rafters of the ceiling. Outside, the skies were pitch-black and everything was quiet.

He was in his bedroom. No white rooms. No bathtubs. No naked Sakuras covered in nothing but soap and bubbles.

The Hyuuga blinked once, then shook his head inwardly to dispel the cardiac-arresting image of a certain pink-haired medic-nin.

He started to frown. This was getting ridiculous. When did someone like him start to develop this type of dreams? And starring Haruno Sakura too? He wasn't exactly in his first bloom of youth, for goodness sake!

Always the type who had to categorize everything in his life neatly, Neji quickly came to the conclusion that his brain must have been too free to be producing this type of dreams tonight, and that it must have randomly selected Sakura 'amuse' him. For the sixth time this month. Whatever it was, Neji was only too thankful that it didn't choose Tenten, whom he saw like a sister, or even worse, the Godaime. That would have been a nightmare.

The coffee-haired male sat up slowly from the floor and glared at the slightly raised platform that his futon rested on. If anyone knew that that he, one of ANBU's top ranking captains, had fallen off the bed while sleeping, he didn't think that he was going to be allowed to live it down. Yet if he hadn't fell off his bed…he wouldn't have woken up at all and the Hyuuga still had no idea if that would have been a blessing or a curse.

After all, he had it on good authority that Haruno looked really good with her smooth milky skin wet and slick with soap…

…

Neji would have smacked himself repeatedly upside the head had he not been reared to know better.

Slightly furious with his own treacherous thoughts, the powerful shinobi stood up quickly and looked blankly around his bedroom. It was obvious that he was too pumped up to return to sleep now.

Right.

So what to do now, in the middle of the night when everyone was still asleep?

The answer came to him immediately.

Training.

* * *

Sakura was not having a good night.

After spending what looked like a good portion of the evening patching up a team of Jounin who had barely made it back from an S-rank mission, the pink-haired medic-nin was exhausted, overstrained and would like nothing more than to go home to collapse facedown onto her bed in peace. It was just too bad that it was only four in the morning, and that her shift would only end at six.

"Haruno-sempai!!" A nurse called after the genius kunoichi as she was coming out of a patient's room. "There's a walk-in at the Emergency Unit. It's Hyuuga Neji."

Sakura groaned inwardly when she heard that name.

"What has he done to himself now?" The twenty-year old asked the nurse trotting briskly after her as she quickly made her way to the room that the nurse had put the Hyuuga in. "Broken ribs? Massive internal hemorrhage? Fractured skull? Concussion?"

The Hyuuga has always have to do everything in style, and it was no secret among all in the Konohagakure hospital that whenever the ANBU captain gets checked in, it is almost always a certainty that he's either hanging onto his life by a thread, or that the medic-nin in charge was going to have to do some really fast and tricky operation in order to make sure that he doesn't get that way.

Either way, Sakura could see that her ending work on time today was going to be nothing but a distant dream.

Sakura strode into the ward, fully expecting to see a lot of blood and gore. All she saw was a cantankerous-looking Hyuuga sitting on the bed, frowning something fierce and generally exuding a dark and dangerous aura that was frightening away almost everyone within his radar.

"_You._" His pale-colored eyes narrowed upon her figure immediately.

Sakura was inwardly surprised to see the Byakugan-user awake and apparently healthy enough to be hissing at her. She quickly pasted a cheerful look on her face, knowing that it irritated the powerful male to no end. Unbeknownst to her, the fatigue that she had been experiencing earlier fell away like a cloak at his unexpected appearance.

"Well, well." She sauntered into the room slowly, her lips twitching into a little smirk. "What has my favorite patient done to himself this time?"

The almost lazy way that she was advancing towards him and the little look of amusement on her face quickly reminded him of his little dream earlier, and his frown intensified.

"Nothing." Neji muttered brusquely. "I'm leaving."

He only succeeded in lowering his legs to the side of the bed before she reached his side and nudged him with a deceptive flick of her hand. She used the superhuman strength that the Godaime had imparted onto her and unprepared he sank back onto the bed with a grunt.

Neji glared daggers at the impertinent woman and was about to open his mouth to sarcastically enquire if that's the way she treats all her patients when she rolled her eyes at him. "You are so petty sometimes that I wonder if you are actually a girl in disguise." Then she became serious. "Tell me where you are hurt."

Petty!! How dare she- the nerve of her-

"Neji!" Sakura warned. "Quit sulking and tell me already!"

Neji told himself that it was because he wanted to get away from her as soon as possible and Not because of how nice his name sounded coming from her that he had relented.

"My left calf." Hyuuga answered reluctantly at last. "I think I fractured it."

Sakura knelt down before the ANBU immediately and focused her attention on the aforementioned limb. True enough, there was a most ugly purplish swell at his calf and Sakura tsked softly in sympathy. She laid a cool hand on Neji's calf; so intent was she in determining the full extent of the injury that she missed completely the way her patient stiffened slightly at her gentle touch.

Emerald eyes quickly going vague, the medic-nin started to infuse a bit of her chakra into his system, probing gently at his injury. She resurfaced back to the real world in a matter of seconds.

"Yup, you fractured your tibia alright." Sakura glanced up at the ANBU. "Did you come in yourself?"

A curt nod, and immediately Sakura's head was inundated with images of a cross and extremely pissed off one-legged Neji hopping all the way to the entrance of the hospital. Her eyes started to gleam with amusement, and Neji scowled at her. The handsome pale-eyed male decided that he did not want to know what the daft woman was thinking about now.

"Haruno, you have about five seconds to wipe that smirk off your face." The irritated male muttered. _Before I nibble it off myself. _

He was so startled by his own thoughts that he stilled. Where the heck did _that _come from? Hyuuga Neji does not go about thinking about nibbling people, of all things!

_But you gotta admit that set of luscious pink lips looks oh so edible..._

If he didn't think that it would make Sakura refer him to the psychiatric ward Neji would have dug out the bedpan from under the bed to hit his treacherous head with, all the while screaming, "I do not like Haruno Sakura!!"

_Ho, so we are finally admitting that we have feelings for her?_

Great, either he got hit by a genjutsu in his last mission, or he's really going mental and there's a voice residing inside his head. He wondered what his medic-nin would say if he remarked about that to her.

'_Your' medic-nin? Your? You cannot imagine how gleeful I am now. Hah!_

It was a good thing that Sakura was still probing gently at the swell and did not notice that odd look on the Hyuuga's face. "Wow. Five seconds this time, Neji?" The pink-haired kunoichi teased lightly; attention still focused wholly on the injury. "You must really like me, huh?"

_Can you feel the loooovvvveeeee tonight...!!_

It really was a good thing that Sakura had pressed lightly on his leg then, for the way he stiffened at her words merely gave her the impression that he, the Prince of All-Things-Stoic-And-More was actually afraid of a mere twinge of pain. She started to murmur soft words of sympathy then, whereas he merely closed his eyes and tried to pretend he wasn't there. Honestly, he didn't know what would have been more mortifying; that she would know of the voice in his head that was insisting on his affections for her, or her thinking that he was so weak that he could not handle a little pain.

Neji decided that it was a blessing that he really didn't have to know.

"Well, it's a clean break and a closed fracture so we do not need to worry about infections. I can start healing you now, but it will twinge a little."

Neji's eye twitched at the lightly veiled reference to his misunderstood flinch. He kept stoically silent and Sakura shook her head slightly at that, mouth slightly quirked in a little lopsided smile.

"Here goes."

Once again, Neji felt the soothing presence of her chakra as she slowly pumped them into his body. He relaxed minutely, and felt his own chakra gather around hers as if trying to absorb the warmth of her energy into himself. She started her healing then, and Neji kept still as the slight jarring pain registered itself on his senses. Honed by years of meditation, the ANBU captain let his mind drift away from the mild discomfort and into a state of peaceful emptiness.

It didn't take long for Sakura to set the bone right and to mend it completely, though it left her slightly winded after the entire process. He sensed her fatigue immediately when her chakra left his system abruptly to rush back to her body, and leveled sharp pearly orbs at her. Her face was paler than usual, her deep emerald eyes wide and unfocused, and the hand that she had laid upon him was ice cold. He started to frown at the obvious symptoms, and before Sakura could react she found herself being quickly hauled up to sit on the bed with one annoyed-looking Hyuuga towering menacingly over her. She put a hand on her head to steady herself against the lightheaded sensation that swept past her.

"Haruno." Neji's voice was soft but insistent. "When was the last time since you ate something?"

Sakura closed her eyes as she started to recall everything that she had done today. It took her a little while to remember all the suddenly fuzzy details of her day.

"…this morning, I think."

He stared down at her with an air thick with disbelief, and immediately she realized how reckless she must have appeared to him at that moment.

"I was fully intending to have a hearty dinner, but then those Jounins came in with ruptured organs and severe third-degree burns and I…" Sakura mumbled halfheartedly, eyes still closed to battle the mild dizziness that she was experiencing. Neji's eyes narrowed.

"Excuses. You should know better, _medic_."

The slight sarcasm did not go unnoticed, and utterly indignant despite of her wretched state, Sakura's eyes burst open. "Hey, it's not that I was purposely-"

She moved too suddenly and nearly pitched forward and off the bed due to the sudden sense of vertigo. The tall ANBU grabbed her in time, pulling her back easily with a firm hand wrapped around her smaller wrist.

Sakura was mortified. She hadn't realized that she had expanded so much energy today that she could not even sit up properly unaided. A workaholic by nature, she was usually so immersed in her hospital duties that it wasn't uncommon for her to neglect some of her own needs. The pink-haired kunoichi hung her head in embarrassment. As much as she wanted to defend herself from the obnoxious 'I-Am-Always-Correct' Hyuuga, it was obvious that what he said was correct. She _should_ know better.

"Erm…can you please get one of the nurses outside? They should be able to give me something to last me till the end of my shift."

He frowned at her.

No wonder that she was his medic-nin nearly every time he got admitted; it was now clear to him that the pink-haired kunoichi was ridiculously devoted to her occupation.

Not unlike him actually.

"No."

Sakura pulled herself out of her head throbbing misery to gape at him in shock.

"Excuse me?"

The Hyuuga merely looked down at her with a totally impassive look on his face.

"I believe you were the one who were lecturing me about the dangerous perils of occupation burnout?"

Sakura's opened her mouth. "Yes but-"

"I remember that you even threatened to report me to the Godaime if I do not follow your orders to rest and recuperate?"

Sakura's mouth clicked shut at his pointed and _not_ so veiled threat. She closed her eyes tiredly before opening them again. As much as she hated to admit it, the notion of being able to snuggle into her soft bed right now felt like heaven to her. Besides, her migraine seemed to be getting worse and all in all she wasn't exactly in the right condition to argue with the Konoha prodigy.

Sakura opened her eyes and glared at the powerful brunette in token resistance. His knowing pearl-colored eyes gleamed down at her with a muted victorious light that made her grit her teeth with annoyance.

"Fine, Hyuuga. You win."

Sakura tugged her wrist free from his grip and started to hop off the bed. She would have fallen flat on her face for all her attempts at a graceful exit but thankfully Neji caught hold of her once again, preventing what would have been a painful, let alone undignified sprawl on the cold and hard hospital floor.

"Calm down." His voice was steady and she detected no traces of gloating or whatsoever from his tone. "You are not in the position to make any sudden movements."

The pink-haired kunoichi flushed with embarrassment at the male's slightly admonishing tone. It was downright shameful that she, one of Konoha's best healers, had to be reduced to being lectured by one of her own patients.

"…sorry..." Sakura mumbled at last, lifting her head to stare into Neji's pale gaze. "It was very rude of me to snap at you thusly when you are only trying to help, Hyuuga-san."

Neji's brow lifted slightly at the stilted way she was addressing him, and tried to ignore the fact that she was still pressed lightly against him, her subtle scent of apples tantalizing his nose. Inwardly alarmed, he released her and stepped back, making sure that she was able to stand on her own two feet before he did so.

The pink-haired kunoichi weaved a little where she stood but otherwise stood firmly. She shook her head slightly as if trying to dispel the insistent throbbing in her head but to no avail.

"Erm…I'm going to have to tell the nurses to take over for the rest of this shift, then-"

"I will see you home."

The soft words that escaped from the Hyyuga's mouth were not a request, but a statement. Not for the first time that night, Sakura stared at him with disbelief. In all her years spent as the prodigy's acquaintance, not once had she seen him this…_voluntary_.

This new side of the ANBU unsettled her, and Sakura did not know what to think of the entire situation. It was downright weird, and the medic-nin blurted out the first thing that came to her mind.

"Why are you suddenly so nice to me?"

Sakura started to turn pink right after the words shot out of her mouth. She sounded so paranoid!

Neji did not falter in his answer, nor did he pause to make it up.

"You have healed and patch me up many a time, Haruno." The powerful shinobi started calmly. "Take this as a return favor."

The finality behind his tone made it clear that he didn't want her to bring up the topic again, and so Sakura did not mention that healing him was her job, and that she was paid to do so anyways. She merely nodded in acceptance of his logical answer, deciding to take his words at face value. He kinda owed her if she thought of it that way; she probably spent more of her chakra on him than anyone else in Konohagakure.

"Thank you." She whispered once again and he nodded in recognition of her gratitude. Then the tall Hyuuga moved to her side silently and effortlessly, his earlier injured limb now fully healed and more than ready to serve its owner once more.

"Let's go."

* * *

The journey back to her apartment was made in silence, but surprisingly there were no hints of the awkward vibes that were normally present between two almost strangers, not to mention the need to fill the empty silence with some semblance of small talk. Maybe they were used to each other that way; it was probably very hard to feel guarded around someone of whom you had often shared a patient/doctor relationship with.

The dark night skies were painted with splashes of reds and orange by the time they reached her home, and as uncomfortable as Sakura felt at that moment she could not help but stop to admire the arrival of the new dawn. Her expressive emerald orbs reflected the beautiful kaleidoscope of colors with stunning awe, and the Hyuuga beside her realized belatedly that the sunrise looked so much more beautiful through her eyes.

_Are you really sure that you don't like her at all? _

Neji shook his head inwardly to free himself from the sly voice that had resided itself in his mind. Now was simply not the time for him to think of such thoughts.

"Haruno."

Sakura refocused reluctantly to the male before her.

"Sakura." She answered him eventually, lips quirking slightly in a tired, but obviously playful smile as she did so. "Hey, I bet I have seen you shirtless more times than anyone else had ever had and still you call me by my surname? That's very sad, you know?"

Her innocent words referred to all the time that she had painstakingly patched him up after his many dangerous missions, of course, but he pretended to mistake her meaning for something else.

She knew she had just put her foot in her mouth again when he stared at her intently with those pale eyes of his. She could barely keep herself still when he took a step towards her, and did not understand at all the sharp sense of excitement that suddenly inundated her exhausted body at that one inscrutable look from him.

"Sakura." The Hyuuga prodigy spoke at last, her name a soft, low purr from his lips. Sakura froze, then started to turn a furious red from the unbelievable way the stoic shinobi could make her name sound like liquid sin.

If he wasn't the one and only Hyuuga Neji, she would have thought that he was flirting with her. But as it was, the pink-haired kunoichi somehow managed to convince herself that there was no way the elite ANBU captain would have tried anything like that with her, of all people.

"Erm, yeah." Sakura muttered quickly, suddenly feeling very awkward for even thinking of Neji in _that_ way. "So, er…thanks for making sure that I get home safely. I am going to-"

"Sakura." Neji repeated patiently again, his face dispassionate but his eyes revealing a faint glint of masculine amusement. Sakura could not help but shiver slightly at the delightfully husky sound of her name coming from his lips once more.

"Yes?" It was all Sakura could do to squeak out that one-word reply, her heart pounding with a strange sort of anticipation as she did so. What did he want of her-

"Go in and rest."

The Hyuuga's blank, matter-of-fact reply was like a splash of cold water to the face, and Sakura broke out of the sensual spell that he had wove around her unwittingly. She was immediately mortified at her own reactions towards the handsome male and her embarrassment grew at the shrewd look in Neji's pearl-colored eyes.

In typical Sakura fashion, that awful feeling of shame was quickly converted to something a lot more productive. Something that would make Sakura act even more recklessly and daringly than the sweet-tempered medic-nin would normally do.

Feminine indignation.

How dare he play with her emotions like that!

Sakura was fully convinced that it was due to her current state of weakness (and not anything else!) that had made her mind hallucinate and see Neji as something he was clearly _not_. That hadn't meant that the prodigy could toy with her for his own amusement!

Despite still feeling the effects of the headache, Sakura was determined to make one last play to get back at Neji before retreating into the sanctuary of her cozy home. Her emerald eyes lit up with challenge.

Neji was inwardly alarmed when she shot him that familiar little smile that he had seen her wield at him with deadly accuracy in his dreams. That sexy little tilt at the corner of her lips was purely meant for seduction, and it made him suddenly wary of what the kunoichi before him might attempt to do next. If anything, his years with his teammate Tenten had taught him not to underestimate the devious nature inherent to all women, and he would definitely be a fool to do so before someone as powerful as the Godaime's disciple.

Neji had already anticipated that Sakura was going to play dirty, but he had never expected the female to be so daring in her offensive.

"Yes, Neji-kun." The pink-haired ninja answered in a little breathy purr of her own, moving so close to the Hyuuga that there was nary an inch between them. Her long pale lashes fluttered down to cover half her eyes and she tiptoed up to look at him at face-level. "But first, I should thank you for helping me, don't you think, _Neji-kun_?"

He stilled completely when she laid small hands on his chest and those pink lips of hers widened into a saucy and utterly sexy grin. Once again her intoxicating scent of apples and innocence flirted with his acute senses, and Neji was aware that somehow, the little female had succeeded in getting him to where she wanted him to be.

The question now would be; what was she going to do now that she had him?

Sakura's heavily lashed orbs widened when the stolid male place his hands confidently on her waist, the facial features on his face still aloof as ever but the faint, almost undetectable traces of reluctant interest in his eyes indicating otherwise. Her breath caught when he leaned down towards her, so near that their noses touched and their breaths mingled.

"And just how, are you planning to…_thank_ me, Sakura?"

Neji's tone wasn't that of playful flirtatiousness, but more of expectant curiosity and there and then Sakura knew that her plan to unnerve the ANBU had backfired on her miserably. Belatedly it occurred to the pink-haired kunoichi that he had probably known what she was planning to do from the start, and was probably playing along to see if she would really dare carry it as far as she had. Her resolve to get back at the male was quick to deflate into awkwardness, not to mention shyness at being at such close contact to said male.

"Erm…" Sakura started to rack her mind desperately for a way to gracefully extract herself from Neji's person.

"I have a suggestion, _Sakura_."

Sakura's nose wrinkled slightly at the way he seemed to be calling her by name every chance he got. Had she known that he would use that particular _tone_ of his to address her as such she would never have given him the permission to do so. In fact, she was going to take it all back. Thus decided, Sakura opened her mouth to demand he stop saying her name in that low, extremely arousing voice when she looked up into his eyes and-

Sakura felt her heart rate speed up even more, and her breath came in quick, shallow inhalations.

For that split second, his impassive eyes revealed the most erotic message that any male had ever shown to her.

Desire.

Those detached pearly eyes were darkened with desire _for her_, and Sakura almost forgot to breathe at the heart stopping, and at the same time, sobering sight.

Playtime was over, and he definitely meant business now.

"Neji-"

He closed that last inch between them, and claimed her lips with his own.

* * *

_::tsuzuku::_


	2. Chapter 2

**That Stupid Dream**

**Chapter 2**

She fainted.

She goddamned fainted on him.

Hyuuga Neji sported a look of faint masculine disgruntlement on his aristocratic face as he carried the unconscious form of Haruno Sakura across the threshold of her home and right into her tidy little apartment. The powerful Konoha shinobi handled the light weight of the petite kunoichi with no trouble at all, and located her bedroom immediately with the help of Byakugan.

Closing the main door noiselessly behind him, the ANBU started to make his way into the private sanctuary of her room. Silently he noted the gentle muted earth tones that she had used to decorate her modest home, and had to admit that it certainly appeared cozier than his own private quarters in the large Hyuuga compound, which he had, in all honesty, regarded only as a place to sleep as well as somewhere to return to after all his missions.

_I agree that the huge boring house of ours requires a feminine touch. Hers perhaps? _

Neji ignored that irritating voice that had forced him to this circumstance and transferred his attention to the sleeping female in his arms instead, quietly reveling in the pleasantness of the feel of her soft feminine curves against his lean physique. Her long, fan-like lashes brushed her smooth cheeks as she slept peacefully in his embrace, her breathing slow and even and her entire countenance relaxed and trusting. For some reason that made him feel ridiculously pleased.

He scowled immediately at his own treacherous thoughts.

For god's sake this was Haruno Sakura, his medic-nin! Sure, _she_ was the one whom he would see the first thing he returned to Konoha each time from an assignment, _she_ was the one who would tease him mercilessly while healing him when no one else had dared to, _she_ was the one who never seemed to be bothered by his bad tempered and anti-social tendencies. But still, _she_ was Haruno Sakura!

The weakest link in Team Seven, the ever faithful fangirl of the Uchiha traitor, the irritatingly cheerful female who talked way too much, who possessed an insanely volatile temper, whose lips-

Tasted like a slice heaven.

The ANBU captain's scowl intensified as he tried but failed to push away the recollection of that split five seconds when their lips touched. Her pink flesh was expectedly soft and succulent, and there and then he had learned that the intoxicating scent of apples had emanated from her lip gloss, the only hint of make-up that he could detect on her. Her bewitching emerald eyes had been wide open with shock when he had covered his mouth with hers, and then-

She had fainted.

A faint tic borne of wounded masculine pride appeared on his forehead.

Was his kiss so horrible that she had to succumb to the darkness of unconsciousness to escape him?

Granted that she was already lightheaded from exhaustion, and that he shouldn't even be caught dead kissing her in the first place, but _damn it, _his pride stung.

Not to mention that he definitely wanted to experience again that spine-tingling sensation that her proximity seemed to bring.

The Hyuuga nudged open the door to her room silently and approached her canopied king-sized bed. His brow rose slightly at the sheer opulence of the dark teakwood bed frame, as well as the magnificent woodwork of frolicking fayes and sylphs. His brow rose even higher when he got closer to see what _exactly_ the cavorting creatures were depicted to be doing.

Neji could not help himself; his lips quirked in a small masculine smirk at the sight, or rather, the _very suggestive positions_, that the woodland beings were in. Then he glanced down at the innocently sleeping face of the pink-haired kunoichi in his arms and felt the tilt at the corner of his lips lift even more.

Haruno Sakura wasn't at all what he had thought her to be; especially not so now that he had seen her bedroom, which literally resembled a set stolen from some exotic Arabian palace. He would never have thought that the practical female medic-nin would possess a secret side like this, and it made him wonder if there was anything else that she was hiding from the world.

The tall Hyuuga pushed aside the gauzy curtains that surrounded her bed, slightly startled when the soft tinkles of bells rang from the movement. He approved of that little precaution immediately; it would make it harder for anyone to get to her without her knowledge. Quickly ignoring the soft chimes, he maneuvered Sakura under the lavish silk canopy and laid her sleeping form among the many gilded cushions with their colorful tassels. The pink-haired female settled into the comfort of her bed immediately, snuggling deeper against the cool cream silk of the bed linen and emitting a little sigh as she slept on, completely oblivious to the presence of the male who had brought her home.

It was odd, but watching her ensconced safely and sleeping peacefully in bed gave him a sense of contentment that he had never felt before, and Neji wasn't stupid, in fact the Hyuuga genius had a pretty good idea what was going on.

It was that damned dream.

Neji growled to himself. It was just a stupid dream, and it had succeeded in turning his thoughts upside down. And now, apparently, it was going after his life as well.

_Aren't you a big believer in Fate? Is it that hard to believe that she's your future? _

It was totally unthinkable.

The ANBU didn't even have to use his calculating mind to know that the loud kunoichi would definitely bring chaos and bedlam into his neat and orderly life, and that was the last thing he needed, thank you very much. What future? As beautiful as Haruno Sakura had become now, there was no way that he was going to sacrifice his peaceful existence for her.

Yes, so it was just lust speaking.

It was all the hormones that were sending out all the mixed signals.

It had to be.

Coolly, Hyuuga Neji stepped away from the bed, pale-colored eyes still trained steadily upon the sleeping form of Sakura. Then resolutely, the tall male turned from the calming sight before him and left the apartment just as quietly as he had entered in the first place, his movements steady and sinuous like a hunting panther.

The ANBU captain knew exactly what he had to do.

He had to keep away from her.

* * *

Sakura did not see Hyuuga Neji for nearly a month. 

The pink-haired kunoichi had woken up alone in her bedroom that faithful morning almost four weeks ago, and she had remembered clearly everything that had happened from the Hyuuga's injury in the hospital to his kissing her later on. Sakura had been utterly embarrassed, and also infinitely relieved that the powerful Byakugan-user had already left her apartment. She had blushed many a time at the memory of that short kiss since then, and for some reason could never seem to get the potent feel of his lips slanting erotically against hers out of her mind for long.

Five seconds, and that was all it took to tilt Sakura's world sideways.

The pink-haired medic-nin had been initially unsure as to where they now stood with each other, but now it was starting to become obviously clear.

Hyuuga Neji was avoiding her like the plague.

Sakura had not noticed at first, of course. In fact, she had felt utterly relieved when she had learnt the next morning that the ANBU captain and his crack team had taken up a one week scouting mission in Otogakure. One week later, however, the medic-nin wasn't feeling at all relieved anymore. Having had so many questions in her head for the Hyuuga's actions that night, she was now anxious for the man to return to Konoha to answer them. Confident that her queries would find their answers soon, the pink-haired female had made sure to put herself in the shift when Neji and his team were expected to return only to learn later that the group of ANBU had returned successfully one shift before hers.

That was perfectly alright however, but Sakura was still determined to corner the Hyuuga for her own questionings. The medic-nin took herself off to the huge Hyuuga compound the very next morning only to learn from Hinata that Neji had gone on a solo assignment that would take him away from Konohagakure for the next few days.

That, was when Sakura started to suspect.

The suspicion revealed itself to be the truth when Sakura realized that for some reason or another she never could see hide nor tail of the slippery Hyuuga no matter how hard she tried, and it did not take her long to deduce that he was purposely avoiding her, and was so successful at it no doubt thanks to his bloodline limit, that cheater. In between accepting as many missions as humanly possible and utilizing the Byakugan that could probably see her coming from as far as a kilometer away, it was no wonder that all her attempts to look for Neji had been utterly and completely foiled.

Needless to say, the pink-haired kunoichi was not very pleased by it all. She only wanted some answers, so why was the detached brunette acting as if she was threatening his life or something?

"Haruno-sempai! We have a casualty!"

If the nurse found the notion of the top medic of the hospital standing in the middle of the hallway sporting a very disgruntled look on her pretty face odd, she did not comment on it. After all, it had been three weeks since the pink-haired female had started exhibiting such tendencies, and they were already long used to the odd behaviors of the genius medic.

Sakura snapped out of her 'very irritated at a certain Hyuuga' mood and left with the nurse immediately, her emerald eyes quickly turning from annoyed to seriousness.

"Brief me on the condition of the patient."

* * *

Hyuuga Neji was an absolute failure. 

The Konoha prodigy who was renowned for his ninety-five percent success rate in all missions, who was well known for his powerful Byakugan, for his deadly taijutsu moves on the battlefield-

Failed completely to keep _her_ out of his head.

And those dreams weren't helping the least.

Neji scowled at the disgraceful memory. He was from the proud clan of Hyuuga; he was supposed to be above such acts of perversion, but now all he could see whenever he slept was an inviting Sakura with her slumberous bedroom eyes, and that fantasy four poster behemoth that was her bed. The ANBU's frown deepened.

The avoidance tactic was not working at all. Quite the opposite actually, it was making those dreams even more vivid then before, and thus indirectly causing him to be grumpier than usual.

Damn it. He wanted his sleep back.

* * *

Sakura rolled her shoulder muscles lazily and stretched unselfconsciously as she slowly made her way away from the hospital grounds. 

Her shift for the day had ended, and as usual she had been utterly drained of chakra but still that vulnerable feeling of emptiness could not completely mask away her personal triumph at having saved the life of a young Genin who had fallen into a trap that should have by rights killed him on the spot. The boy had fought tenaciously for his life, and she had fought alongside with him, pulling him back from Death's Door thrice all the while racing against time to heal his badly mangled internal organs. It had taken all her chakra and nearly six hours of intense concentration and precision control, but the young Genin would live to accept another mission, once he had fully recovered from his traumatic experience of course.

A small smile flitted across the powerful medic-nin's lips. She loved her job so much-

"You are going to be an open target for ambush if you continue to push yourself to such extremes."

Sakura froze at the soft voice coming from above her. She had not sensed him at all, and slowly she lifted her head to the branches above her and emerald met pale lavender in the darkness. He had been crouched silently on one of the thick limbs of the tall tree, and leapt down nimbly onto the ground before her, silent as a cat. She started to frown. The arrogant showoff.

And how dare he show his face so easily after making her chase after him up and down the streets of Konoha for that past month?

Sakura started to simmer with anger, her pleasant exhaustion quickly disappearing to be replaced by ire and indignation. She marched up to the taller male a few feet away of her before she even knew what she was doing, right index finger extended outwards to poke him in the chest.

"Hyuuga Neji." The petite kunoichi growled, her eyes all but shooting emerald fire at him. "How dare you-"

Sakura broke off her long-planned tirade when the coffee-haired male grabbed her offending hand and tugged her easily to him. She gasped as she teetered towards him, then fell against him with a soft oomph.

"What are you doin-"

The Hyuuga snaked his arms around her waist, anchoring her to him, plastering them together from chest to thigh. Sakura squeaked, and stumped emerald eyes lifted up immediately to clash with intense pale-colored ones.

Neji tightened his hold on the kunoichi standing before him, eyes hardening as he glimpsed the confused look in her eyes.

"I want you out of my head."

* * *

Of all the things that the she had expected him to say, that clearly wasn't it. 

Sakura gaped at the aggrieved male that was still holding her captive, and in all honestly did not know what to say to his odd demand.

"What sort of genjutsu have you used on me, woman?"

Sakura's brows furrowed at the accusing tone Neji had used on her, and forgot temporarily about their close proximity.

"Genjutsu?" She echoed.

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Do not pretend to be oblivious. What have you used on me to make me dream of you thusly?"

Sakura was openly gawking at the ANBU now. She still had some trouble following what was disturbing the cantankerous male, and did she hear wrongly or-

"You dreamt of me? How?"

He was glaring at her now. "I would like to know that as well, Haruno Sakura. Remove your spell on me immediately, I wish to have a decent rest and no longer wish to see you and your bed in my dreams. "

Sakura was utterly bewildered. What did he mean by-

Realization dawned, and emerald eyes widened with shock.

He was having _that_ kind of dreams…about her!!

And he still had the gall to corner her to demand that she stop appearing in his mind; that pervert!

Feminine indignation flared through her body like a shot of pure adrenaline. Sakura had to force herself to keep calm and not act irrationally when all she wanted to do was to roar at the arrogant Hyuuga for treating her like that. So that explained why he was avoiding her, but she could not believe that he had thought her shameless enough to do something like _that_ to him. What was she, some desperate slut?

_Oh just you wait Hyuuga, you are so going to get it._

"Neji." It took all of Sakura's efforts to keep that slightly amused smile on her face. Casually, she reached behind her to pry the male's hands from her waist, exerting a little of the inhuman strength as she did so. "Have you ever been punched so hard that you see stars?"

Neji was instantly on the alert when she smiled prettily at him. It was thanks to the inherent instincts that were screaming at him that he managed to dodge the flying fist that the kunoichi had sent his way. One moment he was but inches away from her, and the next he had disappeared and reappeared right behind her. Sakura growled furiously when her chakra-infused hand met air and turned around quickly, only to be forcibly restrained by the faster male. Despite her apparent chakra exhaustion Neji was not one to take any chances. He quickly immobilized her dangerous flailing arms and just for added precaution he backed her firmly against a tree trunk and quickly covered her body with his, preventing her use of all her limbs.

She struggled violently against his taut body, hissing and spouting profanities that would make a sailor blush. Her furious eyes spat emerald sparks at him, and through it all he waited patiently for her to realize the futility of her actions.

"Are you quite done?" He asked mildly when she was slightly out of breath and red-faced from her exertions. She glared at him.

"Let go of me, pervert!"

He frowned at her. "Aren't you a little too old to be calling people names?"

Her glare increased in intensity.

"Hyuuga! Let. Go. Of. Me. Now!"

His gaze sharpened.

"I will when you remove whatever it was that you had used on me."

Sakura's eyes widened. He still thought that she was the one…_ailing_ him! She turned even redder, and unfortunately for Neji it was more from anger than anything else.

"Listen here, you pompous ass," The kunoichi hissed angrily. "I did not use any form of jutsu on you to make you….dream of me…that way! Everything that had happened to you is purely a product of your own dirty little mind, ok? Why would I want to attract the attention of an ice cube like you, anyway?"

There was a long silence as the ANBU weighed her words carefully. Try as he might he could not detect any form of deception behind her embarrassed anger and now that she had laid out everything neatly for him analyze her words did make sense in a way. She was after all, the Uchiha Sasuke's number one fangirl, not his, and even though the Uchiha had turned traitor and left for almost seven years now, he was quite sure that old habits die hard. Besides, judging by the way that she was still rapidly switching between fury and mortification, he had to grudgingly admit to himself that it was unlikely that the pretty medic would go about implanting images of herself frolicking about half-naked in bed into his head.

Belatedly Neji realized that he had just made a huge mistake, and the distracting feminine curves that were pressed against him weren't helping matters much. He stepped away from her and retreated a quick distance away.

She was on him the next second, attacking wildly and trying to get a hit on him. He dodged her easily, moving backwards fluidly and avoiding her angry moves with ease.

"You will calm yourself down before I do it for you."

She narrowed her eyes at him, trying to get a swipe at him despite her rapidly tiring body. "Calm myself down?" The pink-haired kunoichi muttered disbelievingly as he continued foiling her attempts so casually that it made her grit her teeth. "Stop moving, damn it!"

"Fine."

He stopped suddenly and unprepared Sakura crashed straight into him. She staggered back and woozily swung a fist at the tall ANBU. Neji made no move to stop her and bewilderedly Sakura watched as her now chakra-depleted arm smacked and bounced off his chest harmlessly. She scowled.

"That's not fair! I demand that you do this again when I am recovered- mmmph!!"

Neji knew that he shouldn't have kissed her again. He knew that doing so would definitely not help the situation at all, but there was something about the way she looked at that moment that all but enticed him to press his lips against hers. She was chaotic and so very loud, and had been flailing about and making so much noise but when he kissed her-

It was perfect.

Sakura's eyes slipped shut as the male that she had been fighting with not a few seconds ago leaned down and sealed her lips with his. Her knees went weak as his sharp scent of cold icy wind inundated her senses and he pressed down against her even harder, slanting his lips against hers erotically and igniting a sweet fire within Sakura. The pink-haired female whimpered. Kami, she hadn't been hallucinating that month ago after all! The Hyuuga might behave like an insensitive block of ice most of the time but boy can he really kiss!

She gasped when he nipped at the succulent flesh and quivered when he sucked hard on them, eliciting a pleasure so intense that she could not help but let out a small moan of need. It was apparently what the powerful shinobi was waiting for, and he slipped his tongue into her honeyed depths immediately, purring loudly with masculine approval when her small pink tongue darted out almost shyly to meet his. The tall male snaked his arms quickly around her trim waist and dragged her nearer towards him, forcing her on her tiptoes. Distracted by the sudden shift, Sakura tried to break the kiss but a soft growl and a warning nip from the Hyuuga discouraged the action immediately.

He explored her mouth thoroughly, and she let him, her own fleshy appendage sliding cautiously against his, and when he made a sound that indicated his consent of her action, she grew bolder, running her soft tongue against his teeth with utmost curiosity. It was utterly exhilarating, being kissed by a powerful and virile male, and Sakura was sure that the two of them would still have been locked in this intimate position had the need to breath not interfered with their passionate encounter.

Sakura was panting slightly when their lips parted, and she reluctantly opened her eyes, flushing slightly when she glimpsed of the Hyuuga's darkened gaze. Her blush deepened when she realized that her arms had somehow found their way around Neji's neck and were still looped neatly around him as if unwilling to let him go. She dropped her hold on him immediately and stepped back quickly.

She moved too fast, and the familiar blood rush to her head reminded her not so subtly of her dangerously low chakra levels. She clutched at her head immediately and waited for the nauseating sensation to end, muttering softly to herself as she did so.

"You are not fainting on me again."

Sakura lifted her head just in time to catch the slightly displeased expression on the Hyuuga's face, and before she could return with a suitable retort he took her into his arms bridal style and leapt onto a tree branch in one smooth move. Sakura shrieked softly and only had time to grab hold of the Hyuuga as he started to move nimbly from tree to tree. She gaped at the intent face of the male as he focused his attention on getting her home safely.

"What are you doing, Neji?" Sakura sputtered when she finally recovered from the shock of being swept off her feet, in all sense of the word.

He shifted his attention to the indignant female currently ensconced in his arms. She was huffing and muttering indignities under her breath, her slightly swollen and well-kissed lips pouting a little as she complained unhappily about her current situation. His eyes darkened at the sight. She appeared so at ease with him and that made him so ridiculously pleased that he did not know what to make of it.

"…let me down now, Neji, I can walk by myself!"

"No." Neji tightened his arms around the bundle of wriggling female. "And stop squirming about, woman."

She gasped loudly at his condescending tone. He swore that her eyes shot emerald fire at him then, and it was only thanks to his rigid upbringing that he hadn't burst into laughter at the disgruntled look she sported on her adorable face. He managed to keep his stoic mask on, but the pale eyes were lightened with obvious amusement.

Sakura's glare intensified; she certainly did not see anything amusing about this.

"Hyuuga, you-"

"Sakura." Sakura's anger diminished somewhat at his soft and almost affectionate tone. Now she was getting confused. Why was he acting this way? "Your chakra level is almost nonexistent. Would you like to return to your house at the other end of the village on foot instead?"

Sakura's mouth snapped shut. It hadn't occurred to her that she was going to have to make a three kilometer hike back home. Normally the distance would be insignificant when she had chakra to speed up her traveling. But now that her energy was nearly depleted and that she herself was tired and weary to the bone, it suddenly seemed ridiculous for her to walk such a long distance in the darkness. She might as well be a sitting dark for robbers and the such.

Sakura growled inwardly to herself. Damn. Neji had predicted correctly again. Damn irritating geniuses.

"No, I don't." The pink-haired kunoichi murmured reluctantly.

His lips twitched. Barely.

"You are welcome, Sakura."

Sakura growled out loud this time.

"Don't push it, Hyuuga."

He smirked outright, and it was all Sakura could do not to deliver a sharp punch to his smug face. Her sulkiness amused him even further, but Neji was smart enough not to show it.

They reached her apartment in fifteen minutes time.

"Keys."

Sakura looked disbelievingly at him. "Excuse me?"

He let her down easily and shot her a mild look.

"Your keys."

"Oh, but I don't need you to-"

"Sakura."

The pink-haired kunoichi scowled. She didn't need his babysitting! Sakura dug around in the pouch strapped to her thigh all the same. She knew better than to think that the stubborn Hyuuga would just leave if she said no. Her fingers closed around the ring of keys and he took it from her the moment she lifted it out from the pouch. Her irritation intensified.

Neji slipped the key into the keyhole and unlocked the door with one smooth flick of his wrist. He pushed open the door before stepping back and handing the key mockingly back to its owner. Sakura glared at him.

"I can open my own door myself." She snapped irritably. He merely looked at her.

"A simple 'thank you' would have sufficed, Sakura." The fact that he didn't seem affected by her annoyance inflamed her further. She narrowed her eyes at the ridiculously expressionless male before brushing past him rudely and stomping across the threshold of her home, muttering indignities under her breath as she did so. The exasperated kunoichi appeared as if she was going to slam the door in his face but seemed to remember something else before she could do so. She stalked back out of her house to stop right in front of Neji.

"Why are you doing all these suddenly?" She demanded. He cocked a brow.

"What do you mean?"

"You!" Sakura poked him in the chest. "You aren't supposed to be acting…like this!" She gesticulated wildly in the air as if for him to understand, which unfortunately for her, he did not.

"And exactly how am I acting like?"

Sakura turned red. Oh, she should have known that he would have her neatly boxed in like that, but she was just too fired up to back down now.

"You aren't supposed to kiss me!" She blurted out in accusation. "And…and…and you…you…"

His eyes gleamed.

"And I what?"

Sakura deflated. Her ears burned with mortification. "You are making me feel funny things." She whispered. Then just as quickly she stiffened, and directed sharp emerald eyes at him. "But at least I don't dream of you!"

The corner of his lips tilted, and Sakura trembled at the small enigmatic smile.

"Do you want to?"

Sakura sputtered. "Wha- No!!"

He cocked his head slightly then, silvery eyes reflecting traces of masculine amusement and such unguarded tenderness that Sakura's breath caught in her throat. No one had ever directed that look at her before, and it quickly made her into a mass of quivering Sakura-flavored jello. Her emerald eyes grew huge; she really did not understand why she was feeling this way, and it was scaring her.

"I- Nevermind." Sakura muttered quickly. She nearly tripped over her own feet as she hurried into the safety of her home. "Thank you for bringing me home; it's pretty late and I would like to rest now." She was about to slip the door shut when he stopped her with one word.

"Sakura."

She paused, and looked at him. His implacable mask was firmly in place again, and a part of her protested against it.

"Y-yes?"

He smiled at her, the lazy curl of his lips making her insides fill with jittery butterflies. Alarm bells went off in her head. She had never seen the stoic Hyuuga looking like that before; playful and dangerous, and the predatory smile on his face had all but declared that he was going to be the hunter in this little game that they were playing, and she, the prey. Sakura was dismayed to find herself shivering inwardly with excitement- and anticipation.

"I don't give up easily."

Sakura knew there and then that she was in deep trouble.

* * *

_::tsuzuku::_


	3. Chapter 3

**That Stupid Dream**

**Chapter 3**

The next morning dawned bright and early for Sakura.

The pink-haired kunoichi was loathed to open her eyes but could not seem to fall back into slumber thanks to the glaring splash of orange that the disgustingly cheerful sunshine had imprinted onto the back of her eyelids. Sakura groaned aloud and pried open her eyelids reluctantly, unfocused emerald eyes glaring balefully at the open window where the sunlight was streaming in across the bed. Judging by the position of the sun, it was nearing noon.

Sakura frowned; she was supposed to meet Ino at one for lunch.

The kunoichi sat up reluctantly and huffed; a part of her felt like skipping the meeting with her best friend but she knew that was just her morning-grumpiness speaking. Sakura was never a morning person, and so she sat on her bed in a seemingly confused stupor as she waited half-heartedly for her sleep-hazed mind to clear. Sakura rubbed her eyes with her fists as she yawned and stretched lazily. She hadn't been able to sleep properly yesterday; emerald eyes cleared rapidly to be filled with mild indignation as Sakura recalled how she had kept herself awake half the night worrying about Neji and the cryptic words that he had spoken to her.

That pale-eyed pervert!!

She still could not believe that he had dared to kiss her like that after oh so kindly sharing with her his totally half-baked theory of how she was shamelessly trying to seduce him by implanting…_enticing_ images of herself in his dreams!! Of all the things!! And then he still had the gall to issue that challenging statement to her.

"I don't give up easily."

Sakura mimicked in a girly high-pitched tone as her nose wrinkled with irritation. Just thinking of how he had looked the night before made her temper flare and her heart beating faster than before. The latter made her more annoyed than ever, if possible. She had known that he was arrogant of course, but she had no idea that he was _this_ arrogant!!

It was utterly infuriating, and what made her madder still was the fact that she could not seem to suppress the flare of attraction towards said jerk that (she swears it was so) had seemingly popped up overnight. For almost the entire night before she managed to fall asleep she could not stop replaying his kiss over and over in her mind; how his lips had felt pressed possessively against hers, how his tongue would twine and rub sweetly against her own as he slowly coaxed her response, how his heady scent seemed to fill her head and make her think of nothing else-

Sakura's anger deflated piteously.

Oh hell, who was she trying to kid? If Neji ever indicated the inclination to kiss her again she would probably be the one asking when and where. Sakura was properly dismayed. Good lord, had he been correct then? Maybe she had unconsciously seduced him or something. Was she really turning into some shameless slut? Sakura frowned inwardly, starting to get distressed by her own thoughts.

That was why meeting Ino was her priority today, Sakura realized quickly. She was so confused by Neji's sudden change in mannerism towards her that she did not know what to make of it at all. Not to mention the brief glimpses of affection that she had detected in his eyes yesterday; the gentle way he looked at her scared her the most. She did not understand how he can make her knees go weak and her breath hitch with just a single stare; it was frightening that he could affect her thusly, and she didn't even know him _that _well!!

Sakura shook her head ruefully, an odd look pasted on her face. She had so many things that she needed to consult Ino about. Her best friend was so much more experienced with relationship matters than she was. After all, she hadn't even had a boyfriend before but the Yamanaka had already managed to snag ANBU's most brilliant (and also the laziest) combat tactician as her adoring fiancé. Sakura didn't know how her blonde friend had accomplished that but if she could have done it, then surely Ino-pig would know why she was behaving thusly, right?

* * *

"Oh my god, you like him!!!" 

Ino's squeal was loud enough for the other patrons in the little café to look towards their direction, and Sakura turned bright red.

"_Ino_." The pink-haired kunoichi hissed, utterly mortified by all the attention that she was garnering. "Keep your voice down!"

The blonde merely grinned slyly at her best friend, and suddenly Sakura realized that maybe it wasn't such a good idea for her to relate her problem to the Yamanaka after all.

"Wow, I never expected you to like him of all people." The blonde smirked slightly at Sakura, whose face burned even brighter if possible. Ino quickly found herself the recipient to an extremely annoyed glare.

"I never said that I liked Neji."

Sky blue eyes laughed mischievously at the disgruntled medic. "Sakura," The blonde sang in an irritating manner. "You are already calling him by name. With no honorific whatsoever. Being very informal, aren't we?"

Sakura scowled crossly. "I think he's very lucky that I don't call him an arrogant bastard."

"Oh?" Ino's brow arched. She sensed a juicy story behind the disgruntled look on Sakura's face. "What did he do?"

Sakura suddenly found her cup of latte very fascinating, and Ino's interest was piqued. The blonde leaned closer to her friend across the table.

"He kissed me." Sakura's admission was shy, and Ino started to smile. The slight blush that tinted Sakura's cheeks, that soft look in her eyes; Ino had went through the same stages with Shikamaru before. Her friend was falling in love, and privately Ino thought that it was about time it happened.

"So how was it?" Ino probed; the small smile still lingering on her face. "Did the kiss blow you off your feet?"

Even Sakura had to smile at Ino's romantic streak. She shook her head. She didn't regret talking to Ino after all; her best friend had a way around her that made her feel so much better. "Nah. But I can't think straight whenever he's nearby."

Ino's eyes widened at Sakura's frank reply; then she burst into merry peals of laughter.

"Oh god, Sakura. Either Neji can really kiss," The blonde gasped out at the slightly bashful look on Sakura's face. Ino had not seen that particular look on Sakura since they were six!! Ino grew serious after taking a few moments to compose herself. "or you really, _really_ like him. Come on now; which is it?"

Sakura took a quick sip of her coffee and darted an awkward look at Ino. "I don't know, Ino-pig. I really don't know. I can't seem to get him out of my mind for long but the things he say and do make me feel like killing him sometimes."

Ino could hardly contain her gleeful grin. Oh, she understood Sakura's frustrations all right; it was the same feeling she would get around her Shikamaru sometimes, especially when he was trying to be irritatingly obtuse. Ino wondered if Sakura knew just how familiar she had gotten around the Hyuuga prodigy. The blonde shook her head inwardly. Of all the men in Sakura's life, she would never have expected that the cold and stoic Hyuuga would be the one to incite some sort of romantic feelings within Sakura. It really was a case of opposites attract, but the Yamanaka will have to first make sure of the Byakugan user's intentions.

Azure eyes hardened slightly; it had taken Sakura an entire year to recover from Sasuke's heartbreaking betrayal. There was no way Ino would stand aside and watch as another idiot came by and broke her friend's trusting heart again. She was going to have to nag Shikamaru and maybe a few others into helping her with this, but Hyuuga Neji was definitely going to have to prove his worth.

But at the moment…

Ino smirked at her friend, an idea quickly forming in her head. Sakura merely eyed Ino warily. That scheming look on her friend's face could never mean anything good.

"Why don't you try to see if you really like him?"

Sakura stared at Ino for a long time, as if trying to ascertain whether or not if she was joking. Ino's face remained serious, and Sakura's brows furrowed slightly.

"But why would I-"

"You are obviously attracted to Neji, at least physically that is." Ino cut in bluntly. "Would it be wrong to want to find out if there is something more about him that draws your attention like no one else can?"

Sakura pinkened. "Ino…" She started, emerald eyes darkening slightly with suspicion. "You are not trying your hand at matchmaking again, are you?"

Ino widened her pretty blue eyes and tried to look as innocent as possible. Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"Of course not!" Ino denied convincingly. "Hyuuga Neji wouldn't be my first choice if I wanted to pair you up with somebody." _Besides it's not called matchmaking if the both of you are already interested in each other. _

Sakura continued looking at her best friend with disbelief, but at last she gave her consent, emerald eyes looking slightly distracted as she did so. "I suppose there is no harm trying it your way. What do you have in mind?"

Ino's eyes gleamed.

"Here's what I am thinking…"

_It's called giving Fate a helping hand. _

_

* * *

_

Nara Shikamaru is an intelligent man, but you would never hear him proudly announcing that fact down the streets of Konoha. That would have been a very stupid thing to do, not to mention a total waste of energy. The brilliant ANBU strategist could think of better things to do with his time. Things like hours of uninterrupted cloud watching, or lazing about in a huge meadow immersed in daydreams or his new personal favorite; inventing the number of ways to make his Ino blush…

It was a rare thing that he had stumbled across on, but watching his fierce little fiancée pinken prettily was starting to become an addiction. Shikamaru was utterly fascinated by the soft splash of color that would appear on her cheeks as well as across the bridge of her small elegant nose whenever he said or _did _certain things to her. She was so seemingly confident and fearless most of the time, and therefore he found himself hopelessly captivated by her shyness whenever he could coax it out of her, not to mention the way her gorgeous blue eyes would glow a certain way when she looked at him…

Er-herm.

Well. Anyway, this wasn't what Shikamaru was feeling all hot and bothered about. Not this time, at least. And definitely not in the presence of fellow ANBU captain Hyuuga Neji. Shikamaru had a brilliant mind; everyone knew that, but that brilliant mind was always running away from Shikamaru, drifting from one thought to another until it found something interesting. And Ino was certainly someone very _interesting_.

Okay. Back to the topic.

Shikamaru had to force himself to concentrate on his current musing and not allow his mind to go off tangent again. Good, he had managed to do that. Now he just had to recall what he had said- or done earlier to have the dubious honor of walking down the streets of Konoha with the one and only Hyuuga Neji.

Do not mistake him; Shikamaru did not find the Byakugan user annoying at all, nor did he harbor any dislike towards the pale-eyed male. In fact, Neji was perfectly alright in his book; he never poked his nose where it doesn't belong to and he does not make a lot of unnecessary noise unlike a certain loudmouthed blonde they all know. Shikamaru was actually enjoying the rare peace that came with the almost silent stroll, as well as the fact that there was no obligation whatsoever to make small talk among themselves. He would have enjoyed himself even better if he knew why the other captain had asked to join him when they were leaving the ANBU headquarters for the day.

With his photographic memory, it took but a few seconds for Shikamaru to recall exactly everything that he had done for today, the places that he had been to, and the people whom he had seen. It wasn't hard to pinpoint all the times when he was in the company of the Hyuuga, and with that he absentmindedly contemplated the things that he had said that might be of interest to the Hyuuga. One by one, he calculated the probability of his speculations, weighed the possibilities against his current situation and at last eliminated them, all within the blink of an eye.

The most possible scenario occurred to Shikamaru then, and the lazy genius frowned minutely at the sheer impossibility of it. He shook his head at his horrible oxymoron and glanced casually at the tall impassive Hyuuga walking soundlessly by his side. Shikamaru wondered what the other male might want with Haruno Sakura. After contemplating his own question for a good minute and coming up with no satisfying answers, Shikamaru opened his mouth and asked just that.

The muted surprise that flickered across the Hyuuga's silvery eyes in a split second all but confirmed the ANBU tactician's suspicions. Instead of feeling satisfied that his deduction was correct Shikamaru was actually still feeling quite curious about the Hyuuga's motives.

So was Neji himself, it appeared. The other ANBU captain eyed Shikamaru with mild interest.

"What makes you think that?" Neji asked at last, his baritone voice level but tinged with slight curiosity.

"You are a well-known workaholic in ANBU, and you don't normally indicate any interest towards socializing with your colleagues after work." Shikamaru shrugged and stuck his hands into the pockets of his Jounin pants.

"Even if you did, it would probably be for discussing and clarifying matters like mission details and other work-related matters. Seeing that both our teams have no collaborations in the near future and that you have not spoken a word regarding our occupation since we left the headquarters, I am forced to assume that you are here on a personal matter.

"And judging from the fact that we have already passed by quite a few groceries and other convenience stores I don't think that you are here to shop. You probably have servants to do that for you anyway." Shikamaru turned his wandering gaze from the passersby to his companion.

"You are not here to discuss work, you are not here for groceries, and I don't think that you are here just for my delightful company, so that leaves the girls. As chaotic as the meeting had been earlier I do remember mentioning my intention to meet up with Ino and Sakura later, and since I don't think that you are foolish enough to try to poach my fiancée from right under me," At that, the genius stared pointedly at the Hyuuga. Neji merely raised an eyebrow at the placid male's uncharacteristically aggressive covetousness of Ino. "That leaves Sakura. Is my deduction correct, Hyuuga?"

Neji glanced at Shikamaru with a slightly chagrined look on his face. So much for trying to appear subtle. The coffee-haired male looked at the genius combat tactician for a long moment, as if calculating something in his mind. Shikamaru merely waited patiently for the other ANBU captain to finish judging his worth. The two of them had gone on missions together before, and had even trusted each other enough to watch the other's back during said assignments. That however, didn't mean that they were friends. As far as the two genii were concerned, they were working acquaintances, and the both of them had pretty much accepted this cohesive relationship.

All that was going to change though, it seemed.

If his niggling suspicion proved to be correct once more and it turned out that the Hyuuga was really interested in Sakura, Shikamaru had a feeling that he would be seeing more of the Byakugan user in the near future. Judging by the fact that the normally confident male still appeared to be waging an internal war within himself whether or not to trust him with whatever it was that he wanted to say, Shikamaru's niggling little suspicion began to expand into a full blown confirmation. The Nara had never seen the ANBU captain behave this way, and he would not lie to himself and say that he wasn't feeling slightly amused by this entire situation. How the mighty have fallen, and it was gratifying to know that even the powerhouses like the great Hyuuga could be bogged down by matters of the heart.

Cheerfully, Shikamaru was suddenly feeling generous enough to shoot the other male a slightly sympathetic glance. Shikamaru was no idiot, and neither was he blind. The way that the Hyuuga was behaving now was reminiscence of the exact same manner that he himself had went through as he blundered blindly through his courtship of Ino, not even fully aware of his feelings towards the petite blonde until he was well and truly caught by her.

The little sympathetic glance quickly turned into an outright pitying one.

The poor Hyuuga; things weren't going to be any easier from now on, and he wasn't even going to know what had hit him. Suddenly, Shikamaru was feeling so much more in common with the coffee-haired ANBU than he had ever had in all the years that he had known the impassive male, not to mention a lot more cheerful than he ought to be. He had always been alone in suffering the dramatics and theatrics of the feminine kind (Naruto didn't count, and Lee was even worst than his girlfriend in that particular department), it was about damned time he had someone to commiserate with.

Hell, he might as well try to forge some brotherhood solidarity with the Hyuuga now; something told Shikamaru that Neji was going to need it soon.

Shikamaru eyed the other ANBU for a short moment, and shook his head. This was so troublesome, but Ino was going to be pretty ecstatic when she finds out about this. His fiancée has been itching to match her best friend up with someone, and who knows, Neji might just do the trick.

Still, Shikamaru wondered briefly if he was making a mistake by doing what he was about to do; but what the heck, he opened his mouth all the same.

"So, why are you so interested in Sakura?"

* * *

By the time the men rounded the corner of the street that would bring them to the café that Ino and Sakura was currently ensconced in Shikamaru had vaguely gotten the gist of the whole story. Shikamaru was actually quite surprised that Neji was being so open towards him; he certainly hadn't expected that the stoic male would be so willing to divulge his personal affairs to him. The shadow master shook his head inwardly; maybe the Hyuuga too had been looking for a suitable, _intelligent_ someone to complain about the general unreasonable tendencies of the female race. 

Shikamaru was also quite shocked that Neji was actually still alive.

The combat tactician stared at the Hyuuga for a long time after he had heard of what the disgruntled male had to say about the 'irritating female who had the gall to invade my mind and not leave even when I have went and demanded for her to do so'.

Is this guy serious?

Neji stared at the slightly awed look on Shikamaru's face and wondered what he had done to earn that particular expression. He arched his eyebrow in question. Shikamaru quickly recovered himself and shook his head with disbelief. And here he thought that he has got to be the most clueless when it came to women, barring Naruto of course. The Kyuubi Jinchuriki was so dense that the females found it _quaint_. It was really a good thing that Hinata loved the oblivious blonde so much.

Shikamaru supposed that he should be feeling so much better that there was someone so much worse that he is, or rather was, since Ino seldom tolerated his obtuseness and was normally quite quick in correcting him. The ANBU tactician winced at the thought; he was so _whipped_.

Was it any wonder though? The women in Konoha were all so aggressive. Look at Tsunade, Kurenai, Anko, Tenten, his own Ino and even Sakura! They were all so fiercely independent and utterly confident of their femininity. Heck, even their Kage is a woman, and that really shows which gender wears the pants around here in Konoha. That didn't mean that the males here were turned off by the women's 'I'm a woman, hear me roar' attitude. Anything but that, just that most of them (in the Konoha Eleven, that is) had no idea whatsoever how to handle the females here.

And so Shikamaru, equipped with his own experiences and encounters, was just going to have to teach his fellow compadre how to catch one.

"Neji." The combat tactician looked gravely at the older Hyuuga. "I see that you have quite a lot of things to learn about the female race."

* * *

Both the girls were surprised when they saw Shikamaru heading towards their direction with an expressionless-as-usual Hyuuga Neji in tow. 

Ino's shock wore off quickly though; she shot a little smirk at her best friend, which Sakura totally missed. The pink-haired kunoichi was still trying to figure out if the tall Hyuuga walking towards her beside Ino's fiancé was a figment of her imagination. This was almost absurd; they were only speaking about him nary a minute ago. Talk about the devil!

Ino delivered a sharp kick under the table, and Sakura turned her attention back to her friend, frowning slightly with irritation. "What was that for-"

The blonde grinned toothily at Sakura, and privately the medic-nin thought that Ino was showing way too much teeth; it was kinda scary. "Remember what we talked about, forehead." Ino whispered through the side of her mouth as she started to turn her attention to Shikamaru, smiling lovingly as she did so. "You can do this!"

Sakura promptly turned pink. Suddenly, Ino's idea didn't sound so good. "Ino, I uh-"

"Shika!" Ino did not let her panicking friend finish. The blonde jumped up from her seat and tackled her fiancé enthusiastically, giving the male a joyful kiss on the cheek for good measure. Shikamaru turned a dull red at Ino's open affections but did not push her away. He did grumble a lot under his breath though, but his arm snaked out to anchor his petite fiancée to his side all the same. Neji stood to the side, a slightly bemused look on his face as he watched the interaction between the couple.

Both males acknowledged Sakura next, with Shikamaru muttering a belated 'hi', and Neji merely inclining his head towards the pink-haired female, his white eyes glinting with masculine amusement when she flushed slightly under his scrutiny. Ino had to cough to mask her gleeful laughter.

"Are you ready to leave?" Shikamaru asked his fiancé. The two of them were due for dinner with Shikamaru's parents. Ino nodded; then frowned cutely.

"But Sakura is going to have her dinner all alone…"

Bright blue eyes twinkled minutely, totally belying the worried look that the blonde was portraying with great authenticity. Sakura narrowed her eyes slightly at her friend, quickly catching on to what Ino was trying to do.

Sakura faked a smile, and quickly stood up from her seat. It was bad enough that she was one of the smallest kunoichi in Konoha; she had no intention of being towered over like a little kid as well. "Oh, it's really alright, Ino-_chan_."

Sakura's saccharine sweet address of her best friend told Ino without words that she was so going to get an earful from Sakura the next time they met up. Ino grimaced inwardly, but still smiled all the same. Lady Luck was on her side this time; even the Hyuuga in question was here. There was _no_ way Sakura was going to escape this time.

"But Sakura," Ino protested gamely. "We were supposed to have dinner together as well but I forgot totally about meeting Shika's folks. I'm going to feel so guilty!"

_Oh, I am so going to strangle her…_

Sakura's eyelid twitched once, but she managed to maintain her sickeningly sweet smile. Both Shikamaru and Neji watched with fascination as the two females pitted their wits against each other.

Sakura forced a weak rueful smile.

"This can't be helped, Ino-chan. I think that I can find someone else-"

"I will take you out for dinner."

This was clearly Neji's cue to cut in, and he did so with great aplomb. Ino appeared slightly impressed by the Hyuuga's timing; she had honestly thought that she was going to have to spell it out for Neji and suggest for him to accompany Sakura but apparently he had caught on faster than she had predicted. Ino decided that she shouldn't be surprised; Neji _is_ the Hyuuga prodigy after all, and she should know better than most how quick on the uptake genii were. Ino smirked inwardly; this was going to be more fun than she had thought. Sakura really hadn't been lying when she had mentioned about how the Hyuuga could affect her with just a single glance. The blonde pressed her face into her fiancé's shoulder to hide a little smile; oh yes, the next few days were definitely going to be very interesting.

At that same moment, Sakura wasn't feeling anywhere as pleased as her best friend. She was too busy gaping at Neji in shock. He, the King of all-things-anti-social-and-more, had just volunteered to accompany her for dinner! Sakura was really amazed; Hyuuga Neji actually possesses a streak of chivalry! Granted that said streak was probably only a quarter inch wide and just as long, and that it was probably pounded into his head thanks to years of strict clan upbringing, but still…

Sakura found that she had to reject him.

Gentlemanly behavior aside, he had probably offered to go out for dinner with her only thanks to some innate sense of obligation. That, and the fact that Ino's blatant coercion made it pretty hard for him not to ask her out without looking insensitive at the same time. Sakura hated that. It almost reeked of pity. She would rather forgo an outing like this; she knew that she wasn't ugly, and she sure as hell wasn't _that_ desperate yet!

And who knows, maybe Neji was planning to use the time spent during dinner to accuse her of trying to seduce him _again_!

That thought was enough for Sakura to recover herself, brilliant orbs of emerald starting to narrow with agitation. There was no way in hell she was going to let that happen again. Once was mortifying enough, she didn't have to be told twice to keep away from the same male! Really, just the recollection of what had happened last night was enough to make her spit fire. Sakura really itched to do something to Hyuuga Neji, and it was definitely not going to be anywhere near as enjoyable as it sounds. But first she needed to do some damage control…

"Uh…no, thank you." Sakura forced herself to be cordial in her refusal. She was never one for too much dramatics, after all, and neither does she want the whole café to know of her private affairs. "You are being too polite, Neji. I don't think that it's necessary for you to bend over backwards just to accompany me. I'm sure that you have much more important things to do-"

Her attempt at a graceful rejection was immediately shot down when the Hyuuga interrupted again, pale eyes pinning her gaze down as he did so. "Sakura." The male spoke her name in a clear baritone. "Having you out for dinner would be a pleasure. Perhaps you are the one who finds my company…tedious?"

Sakura blinked at Neji's almost courteous reply. Almost. Then she started to seethe inwardly. She had let him box her neatly into a little corner again!! Sakura's eyes spat emerald fire at the muted amusement in Neji's eyes but even she knew that there was no way that she could extract herself out of this without sounding like some petulant little bitch in front of her best friend and her fiancé.

Why was he so insistent in making life hell for her?

Sakura's smile was all teeth and lips, and a small smile hovered on the Hyuuga's face at her aggrieved appearance. She was so naturally expressive that it wasn't hard to tell what she was thinking just by looking at her.

"…no." The pink-haired kunoichi muttered miserably at last, feeling as if the forces of the world were all against her. She felt so glum at being ganged up on that she couldn't even muster a smile anymore. "Of course I don't find your company tedious at all, Hyuuga." _I just feel like punching that smug face of yours every time I see it, that's all. _

Ino let out a tiny grin, and Shikamaru rolled his eyes discreetly. This was definitely going to be the oddest courtship ever. "Oh that's great! Now I don't have to worry about Sakura being all alone tonight!" For some reason, that came out wrong and Sakura turned bright red to show for it. Ino's grin widened. "Now we can go, Shika. And remember what I have told you, Sakura! Enjoy yourselves tonight, both of you!!"

Without giving Sakura the chance to say anything else, the couple quickly left the café after a flurry of goodbyes.

Sakura growled inwardly as she watched the rapidly retreating backs of her friends. Really, it was as if they were so desperate to pair her up with someone that any random male would do! Sakura knew that they meant well of course, that they probably didn't like seeing her to be the odd one out whenever they went on group dates; but this was entirely too much! The pink-haired kunoichi did not intend to be foisted off to Neji like some soon-to-be expired goods. She was _not_ that old!!

A little irritated with her friends in general, Sakura waited until both Shikamaru and Ino had turned the corner of the street before slipping out of the little bistro herself and hurrying down the opposite end of the street, blatantly ignoring the Hyuuga as she did so.

It was really too bad for the kunoichi that Neji did not care to be ignored, nor will he magically cease to exist if she did so. Before Sakura knew what was going on she was caught by the wrist and spun around to face the pale-eyed male.

"What?" Sakura whispered crabbily after she had gotten over the shock that she had just been manhandled by the remote Hyuuga. Again. People were staring at the two of them with curiosity, and she didn't want to attract more attention then they already had. Neji arched a brow at her.

"Dinner, remember?"

Sakura blinked at Neji. "…dinner?"

The tall male shot her a distinctly impatient look. "Yes, dinner. You know, where you get something to eat?"

Sakura was not amused. She scowled at the impossible man.

"I know what dinner means!"

"Good."

Without another word, Neji started to steer Sakura away in another direction. She was so shocked that the detached male was actually holding onto her in public that she allowed herself to be blindly led away. The kunoichi frowned inwardly. She really didn't understand what was going on in Neji's mind. Was there something so intriguing about her that he had to look to her for amusement now? Sakura stared at the strong masculine fingers encircling her fragile wrist for a good minute before she finally conceded defeat. Like it or not, she was going to be in the company of Hyuuga Neji for the rest of this evening.

The pink-haired kunoichi turned her head slightly to the side and glared impotently at her male counterpart, muttering her indignities under her breath as she did so. Neji merely ignored her, pale eyes looking straight ahead as he guided them through the throng of people milling about the street.

"Why?" She blurted out at last when she could not stand the silence anymore. That, and the fact that the way his warm hand was clasped protectively around hers was making her feel things she shouldn't even have considered in the first place.

Neji shot her a sideways glance just in time to catch her contemplating their joined hands with an odd look on her face. "Why what?" The Hyuuga asked, and Sakura turned her gaze to stare at him with irritation. Her brows furrowed at his deliberate obtuseness.

"Why are you doing this?" The petite kunoichi asked, really confused. "I know that your chivalry probably felt pressured by Ino to do _something_, but you didn't have to actualy do it. You could just pretend to do it until both Ino and Shikamaru are gone, and they are gone now, you know? Do you understand what I mean?" Sakura had a sinking feeling that she was mucking up her own explanation, and the amused look in Neji's silvery eyes confirmed her thoughts. "I mean, you don't really have to force yourself to take me out for dinner if you don't want to-"

"Sakura."

Sakura would have continued her irrational mumblings had his patient voice not get through to her. The distracted medic-nin looked up and promptly forgot to breathe at _that_ look in Neji's eyes. It was there again! That almost gentle glance that never failed to make her heart flutter and her knees go weak. Those pale eyes of his were normally so cool and detached, but when he looked at her like that they _glowed _like nothing she had ever seen before. Sakura was hopelessly enthralled.

Heat suffused her cheeks immediately, effectively giving her a sweet, innocent glow.

"Y…yes?"

Sakura could only watch dumbly at his lips curled up slowly to form a small little smirk. Her heart raced frantically in her chest. He looked so…!!

"I came with Shikamaru with the intention of seeing you. Now, does that answer your question?"

Sakura could only swallow hard and nod.

* * *

_::tsuzuku::_


	4. Chapter 4

**That Stupid Dream**

**Chapter 4**

_How did I get myself into this again??!_

Sakura stared at Neji sitting right across the table and wondered what she was supposed to say- or do.

He had brought her to one of the more expensive restaurants in town and it was all Sakura could do not to blanch at the outrageous price list of the food served here. Needless to say, she was also horribly underdressed in the highly traditional backdrop of this prestigious establishment whereas Neji had looked as if he was their poster boy, never mind the fact that like her, he was also casually dressed in his Jounin attire.

Sakura did not know how to explain it, but the Hyuuga had this commanding air around him that all but _demanded_ for the hostess' attention. Heck, even the serving help was more than happy to bend over backwards just to accommodate him. Maybe it was the sheer influence of the Hyuuga name, or maybe even the fact that he came from Old Money, but Sakura was properly awed. She had no idea that this was the type of world that Neji lives in. It was intimidating, to say the least, and Sakura suddenly had an understanding as to why Neji was so _stiff_ most of the time.

Tradition, and years upon years of rigid clan upbringing had molded the powerful ANBU to be what he is today, and when Sakura thought of all the times when she had been so informal with the Hyuuga, bantering playfully and flirting innocently with the stoically nonplussed male; it made her wince painfully. It was actually quite a wonder that he hadn't taken her head off yet.

_No, he didn't take your head off_, her mind retorted smartly, _he merely decided to kiss you stupid after enduring two years of your nonsense_.

Sakura promptly turned bright pink. She shook her head inwardly. She had promised herself not to think about the Hyuuga and his sinful lips ever since she realized that she seemed to develop some sort of an allergic reaction every time her mind wandered towards that train of thought. She really had to keep away-

"Haruno-san. What would your order be?"

Sakura's mind went blank at the soft, polite tone addressed to her. The pink-haired kunoichi stared at the gracefully kneeling form of the kimono-clad hostess beside her on the tatami flooring and wondered for a long moment what the other female wanted from her. Then she remembered the menu that she had been clutching in her hand while she had been busy drifting about with her thoughts. Sakura started to turn pink with embarrassment.

"Erm…"

Neji took one look at Sakura's bewildered face and reached across the table to take the menu from her slack hands. He easily slipped shut the thin leather-bound book before stacking it on top of his and handing them casually to the hostess.

"She will have what I'm having, Aiko-san."

"Hai, Hyuuga-sama." The beautiful woman took the menus from Neji with delicate grace, her elaborately embroidered kimono hardly making a sound as the silk material whispered at the genteel movement. "Will there be anything else?"

Neji shook his head wordlessly and returned his attention to his dinner companion, a clear indication of dismissal.

Slowly, Aiko executed a perfect bow, her spine straight and her lithe torso perfectly in line with her splayed thighs, before slowly stiffening her posture once more. Sakura was green with envy of the woman's geisha-like elegance, and the pink-haired kunoichi watched the hostess as she slid out of the private dining room soundlessly before closing the shoji screen carefully behind her.

Neji caught Sakura's wistful gaze.

"She's very graceful and holds herself very well. I'm most envious of her poise." Sakura explained her odd expression, smiling a little ruefully as she did so. In the background, light music from the shamisen played discreetly in the peaceful room.

Neji's brow arched up slightly.

"Don't be." The ANBU male merely replied. "This restaurant is a long-standing family establishment; Aiko was groomed from birth for this position. Just like how you and I were taught from young to become what we are now."

"Yeah…you are right of course…But still, she's really beautiful, don't you think?"

Neji's brow lifted yet another notch.

Sakura's almost thoughtful eyes cleared suddenly then, and she looked embarrassed to be caught thinking aloud like that. "Ugh. Not that I'm madly jealous of her or anything. I know that I'm not very pretty but then I'm not that ugly either. I know my limitations, I suppose."

The kunoichi had accepted long ago that she wasn't exactly the most eye-catching female in the world. She was well aware that her breasts were a little too large for her petite form, her waist too narrow, her hips a tad too voluptuous, and her legs just too coltish to conform to the traditional sense of Japanese beauty. That didn't mean that she hated her body though; anything but that. Her physique was thanks to years upon years of hard work and intensive training, and Sakura would never be ashamed of it, ever. It was just that she wasn't above appreciating beauty when she saw it, and Aiko was definitely gorgeous, and not just in the physical way. The other woman was lovely and graceful, and her noble upbringing showed in her every posture. Sakura was properly awed by the type of rigid discipline it must have taken to achieve that sort of innate elegance.

Neji merely stared at Sakura as the female appeared deeply immersed in her own musings. He was inwardly incredulous by what she had just revealed to him. The mention of Aiko's beauty wasn't what had surprised him though; the quiet, damsel-like men-pleasing type of beauty like Aiko's was a dime a dozen in the upper society that the noble lines like the Clan Hyuuga often presides over. Hinata was a prime example, and even Hanabi was known to behave quite placidly most of the time. It was Sakura's brand of beauty that was rare; an intoxicating mix of soft feminine curves and a feisty, yet sometimes innocently sweet character. Neji just could not believe his ears when she had humbly told him that she did not think herself alluring at all. The ANBU was utterly nonplussed; was she really that oblivious that she had yet to notice the admiring looks men sent her way every time she strolled down the streets?

Evidently, his prediction was right on the dot. She really had no idea whatsoever of her own appeal, and for some obscure reason, that only added to her charm. The pale-eyed male was slowly starting to realize why his subconscious was continuously plaguing him with images of this little pink-haired medic-nin even in his dreams.

Neji 'hn'-ed a gruff reply to Sakura's little statement. He was finally admitting to himself that he was intrigued by the female alright, but that sure as hell didn't mean that he was about to go onto his knees and poetically compare her beauty to the moon and stars.

"Beauty is only in the eye of the beholder." The ANBU male quoted expressionlessly at last. "You get your looks only by chance, but your skills as a powerful kunoichi had been earned the hard way. Which is more admirable to you, Sakura?"

The petite medic-nin stared at Neji in surprise, his words ringing loudly in her ears. Was he trying to make her feel better in his own way? Not that she was unhappy in the first place, but Neji's unexpected input was almost _thoughtful_. It was a sweet gesture especially coming from someone like him, and Sakura felt warmth spreading within her body at his words. Whatever Neji was trying to do, it had worked. Sakura supposed that she couldn't feel upset about her appearance at all if he put things in this perspective. Sakura was _very_ proud of her skills as a medic-nin and a kunoichi, and she smiled sweetly at the tall Hyuuga in thanks.

"Is that a compliment I hear from you, Neji-kun?" Sakura teased softly, quickly falling into a more relaxed mood. This side of Neji was quite…nice. "Are you finally acknowledging the fact that I'm just as powerful as you are?"

Only years of upbringing refrained the Hyuuga from rolling his eyes. "Well," The pale-eyed male started carefully. "You are certainly more powerful than you used to be when we were Genins."

Sakura frowned at his vague answer. She should have expected him to say something like that. She narrowed brilliant emerald eyes at him and almost pouted with fake petulancy. "Why are you always so stingy with your compliments?"

Almost immediately, the Hyuuga was the exactly same pompous pain in the ass as she had always known him to be. He smirked slightly; thin lips curling the slightest bit and making the butterflies in Sakura's stomach flutter. "I only give praise to those who deserves it."

Sakura's fledging goodwill towards the ANBU captain evaporated like a puff of smoke. Her eyelid twitched. That arrogant ass!!

"You-"

Sakura was not given the chance to finish, for right at that moment there was a polite knock before the shoji doors slid open, revealing the beautiful Aiko together with two servant girls carrying twin trays of food. The hostess bowed politely to the two occupants within the room once before allowing the servants to enter, and Sakura's annoyance faded away as she observed the mouthwatering food with delight. The delicious scent of the warm meal before her was more than enough incentive to melt the rest of her anger away, and Sakura was really hungry.

"Please enjoy your meals."

This time, all three females bowed deeply in their kneeling positions before pulling the shoji doors close.

Sakura was immediately torn between tucking into the delectable food prostrated so enticingly before her or to resume picking the bone that she had with the pigheaded Hyuuga.

Neji solved the problem easily for her, as usual.

"Eat."

Of course Sakura was not pleased at all by the arrogant command. She drew her eyes from the enticing display of food to scowl at him.

"Hyuuga-"

Neji interrupted her sputter. "The food will grow cold soon. Eat first. You may address all your grievances towards me later."

She may?! _May_?!!

It was all Sakura could do not to twitch. He was so high and mighty that it made her want to tear out her hair and scream like a demented child. She settled for glowering at the apathetic male before her instead. Sakura could not help but notice that he too had not touched his food yet, merely leaning back on his calves and maintaining a ramrod stiff sitting/kneeling position. Her scowl intensified.

"Why don't _you_ eat first? Planning to use me for poison testing?"

The look that Neji shot Sakura was one of long-suffering.

"Sakura." His voice was as usual, calm and modulated. "You are here as my guest. Common courtesy dictates that you must start your meal before me."

It was his rigid upbringing at work again, and Sakura's mouth snapped shut. Of course he was obligated to cater to the needs of his guest before himself. That rule was probably ingrained into him ever since he was a child, and once again it served to remind Sakura that this was the young head of the Hyuuga branch house.

And she had been arguing with him for the past few minutes like some spoilt, uncouth brat. It was a wonder that he didn't find her antics childish and immature. Sakura pinkened promptly, and unconscious to her, the kunoichi stiffened her posture even as she slowly picked up the chopsticks. Neji watched as she carefully chose a piece of grilled unagi and slipped it between her lips. She chewed slowly, then swallowed.

Emerald eyes lit up immediately; Sakura was never one to forsake good food, and just for the meal the pink-haired kunoichi quickly forgot her irritation with the Hyuuga not awhile ago.

"This is delicious!"

Neji felt the corner of his lips tilt upwards slightly as he watched the woman start to dig into her meal with enthusiasm. She found joy in the simplest things and he found himself with the urge to see that contented look on her face more often. She was so very expressive, and he was really curious about how she could always seem to do that without fail despite their grim occupation.

"…you are not eating?" Neji fixed his attention on Sakura, who had caught him in his musings. Her chopsticks were poised over a bowl of rice and she was looking at him with slight curiosity animating her pretty face.

Neji picked up his own utensils.

* * *

The dinner hadn't been awkward like what Sakura had thought it would.

The conversation had been minimal at first but Sakura had never been used to such silence during mealtimes. For her, dinner with company was supposed to be filled with banters and thoughtful exchanges, and so it didn't take long for Sakura to start rattling off random thoughts that flittered past her head, never mind the fact that the Hyuuga was actually quite pleased with the peaceful silence before Sakura had to open her mouth. It took awhile of blind fumbling on her side, but some of the topics did catch Neji's interest eventually and the two of them had actually spent quite an enjoyable dinner together talking and sometimes even debating over the most inane matters.

Sakura was pretty surprised that Neji was quite the conversationalist- if you manage to engage him properly, that is. In hindsight it shouldn't really be a shock to her actually; the ANBU captain was a genius in everything he did, and it was small wonder that he would possess a good grasp on most topics under the sun and that he also happened to be quite knowledgeable about the political climate of all the five great countries. Sakura was pleased to find her wits pleasantly challenged as her mind worked hard for answers to rebut each of his strongly defined points. It was invigorating.

Now, if only Neji could learn to be as charming as he was smart. Honestly, for a person whose IQ was clearly off the charts, his EQ was downright pathetic.

At the moment, Sakura was frowning at Neji as they exited the establishment.

"Why don't we need to pay for the food?"

Sakura swore that it was true; that daft man had just strolled out of the building right after they had finished their dessert. Sakura, who had been in the midst of digging out her wallet, had been appalled.

Neji eyed the indignant female walking beside him. He had no idea what had gotten her so huffy this time around.

"_I_ don't need to pay because it would be billed to me at the end of the month."

Once more, it was yet another subtle reminder of his high status in Konoha. The Hyuugas were so rich that they even had a personal account in a high-classed restaurant! It was very intimidating, and some of Sakura's ire died down. She really had no idea what to say next.

"…erm…ok…fine. But I still need to pay you back for the meal though."

"There is no need." The ANBU was quick to stop her before she could pull out her purse, a slightly insulted look on his face.

Sakura could only stare at him, not comprehending the reason behind his annoyance.

"Huh?" What was wrong with going dutch?

She obviously didn't know anything about etiquette. Neji sighed.

"You are my guest, Sakura."

Sakura opened her mouth. "But I-"

"It's rude to snub the generosity of others." Neji cut her off easily, succeeding better than anything in driving her annoyance right up again. A small, incredibly smug smirk covered his face. "You may, however, thank me for the pleasant company as well as for the wonderful dining experience."

Sakura gaped at him with disbelief. God, this man is _impossible._ Sakura's immediate reaction was to storm off in a huff and pretend not to know this unbearably conceited _pig_, but she didn't do it. The pink-haired kunoichi sighed inwardly. Neji was right, of course. Like it or not, she owed him her appreciation at least, because she knew that chances of her paying the proud Hyuuga back with money was like a snowball's chance in hell. She was just going to have to lower her pride and thank the male. Sakura frowned fiercely. This was all Ino's fault. She could have done well without the blonde's meddling ways.

Sakura heaved a loud sigh. Might as well get it over and done with.

"…thank you, Neji."

Neji's brow shot up. He really had not expected her to show her thanks- and actually mean it. There was a little resignation in her eyes, but good-humor too. He had underestimated her again. Just when he thought that he had her all figured out, she just had to go all out to prove him wrong. The male recovered quickly from his muted surprise and nodded, but Sakura was not done yet. Emerald eyes sharpened suddenly as a thought occurred to her.

"This means that I will be owing you lunch though, so don't you dare try to weasel out of it."

Neji's brow lifted a notch but he inclined his head all the same. He wondered inwardly if she was aware that she had just created another date for the both of them. Judging by the cheerful look on her pretty face, Neji highly doubted that she had realized her folly yet. Well, all the better for him. Neji still had no idea what he was going to do with this little kunoichi who had snagged his attention like no other, but this was an excellent opportunity to find out.

Pale eyes gleamed with amusement, and a little of something else. It was a good thing that Sakura hadn't noticed yet.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

The walk back to Sakura's apartment was made in near silence. Not the uncomfortable type of silence, mind you, but more of the thoughtful, amicable type.

It was almost peaceful if not for the tumult of emotions whirling within one confused pink-haired medic-nin.

Discreetly, Sakura eyed the quiet Hyuuga walking beside her. They were walking side by side among the crowded street, almost close enough to touch each other actually, but not touching of course. Enjoying the cool night breeze, the ANBU was quietly observing the going ons of the busy street whereas Sakura was busy observing him as if it was the first time that she was actually 'seeing' him.

One would think that as his medic-nin she would have noticed his physique a little more than others but no; one of the first things that Tsunade-shishou had pounded into her head was 'no molesting the patient, be it visually or physically', and Sakura had agreed wholeheartedly with the rule. Ogling the helplessly injured under one's care wasn't very professional anyway, and she had long learnt to dismiss the many naked torsos that she had seen in all her years as a medic, much to the disappointment of some of the males under her charge. But now that Sakura was finally sitting up and taking notice of Neji, she realized belatedly that he was actually quite good looking.

'Okay,' Sakura amended sourly to herself. 'Not actually 'quite', more like 'very'.'

Eying the male's long coffee-colored hair jealously, Sakura thought that it was extremely unfair that he should have such beautifully silky hair. She doubted that her own pink tresses were anywhere near as fine as his but quickly dismissed her envy. It wasn't her way to covet the physical appearances of others; she had learnt long ago that such actions would do nothing and make nobody but herself feel even more miserable in the end. Sakura continued scrutinizing Neji discreetly. She noted that he was a good head taller than her, and slickly muscled. He was made up of taut, lean lines and his strides were long and confident. It told her that this was a man who would know what he wanted in life and how to get it. In fact, there was something about the way he moved that reminded her of a hunting panther, deliberate and sinuous. It was interesting to watch, unless she was the one he was stalking towards, that is.

His face was aesthetically pleasing in a most aristocratic way; pale, smooth skin, high cheekbones, a proud nose, thin lips. His hitai-ite covered his forehead and his eyes were sharp and always alert. Sakura still could not decide if she liked looking into those eyes of his; meeting his silvery gaze sometimes was like getting a shock in one's senses, and she wasn't sure if those delightful shivers up and down her spine was a good thing or not.

Yes, Sakura had finally realized that Hyuuga Neji was actually a very handsome male specimen, and that he has got the entire 'brooding and enigmatic' factor that most females found enthralling down pat. He was also rich; a certified genius, one of the most accomplished ninja Konoha has ever produced, possesses a powerful kekkei genkai and is all in all the overachieving, ideal male.

Sakura made a long face; not noticing that she had caught the attention of said male occupying her thoughts, so busy was she getting a little irritated by how perfect he was.

Now what really baffled her was his sudden interest in someone like her, but even she could not deny that her feminine pride was happily soaking in his attentions, as intense as they could be at times. That made Sakura a little wary of her own bewildering feelings. Sakura's frown deepened.

Neji had been one of her patients for almost as long as she could remember, and as good-looking as he was she really couldn't recall feeling any sort of romantic attraction towards him until now, when he had stepped over the line of their healer/patient relationship with that kiss…and what a kiss it was too. He was always so stoic and dispassionate and _grumpy_; never in her dreams would she imagine that he could be so _ardent_ if he wanted to. It made her lightheaded just thinking of it, and Sakura tinted pink at the memory. The kunoichi quickly shoved her feelings aside before she started to vaguely resemble a tomato. Tentatively, she started to sort out her own messy jumble of thoughts that concerned the strong ANBU captain.

Her relationship with Neji was relatively simple before all these. He would check into the hospital with all his injuries; she would heal him. He would display signs of grouchiness and token resistance to her nosy and cheery ways; she would tease him mercilessly and laugh at him just to see that grumpy look flitter across his normally blank face. He would demand to be let out of the hospital even when he knew it was not possible; she would smile that saucy little smile of hers and cheerfully deny him of-

Sakura paled suddenly.

Her innocent (well, at least intention wise) byplays with Neji couldn't be counted as _flirtation_, could it?

Emerald eyes grew wide as she considered the possibility. Sakura thought back to all the times when she had interacted with the Hyuuga, the way she would grin playfully at him when he scowled at her, the way she would saunter unselfconsciously around him, emerald eyes gleaming with pure mischief as she glimpsed the dour look on his face, the way just the mere thought of annoying him (and in the process, turning him into a more likable person or so she thought) could make her smile and anticipate the encounter like nothing else could.

Sakura closed her eyes as a feeling of doom impended upon her.

Good lord, how was it possible that she had been flirting with a male for nearly two years and not know what she was doing until now??

Sakura groaned inwardly. So this entire farce was of her own making, in a way. She had been the one sending all the wrong signals to the Hyuuga, and as slow as it had taken him, he was starting to pick up on them.

Sakura knew that she had to clear the air. She knew that she had to tell Neji that she hadn't been flirting (not purposely, at least) with him for the past few years. She had to tell him not to jump to the wrong conclusion, that she wasn't some bubble brained bimbo trying to get into his pants, that she really wasn't the least bit interested in him at all. Yes, it was all one huge misunderstanding. She would never like him. Not even a tiny itty bit. Never!

Sakura really did groan aloud this time.

Just who the hell was she trying to kid?

Sakura shot Neji another look. He appeared so calm and collected that the pink-haired female could not help but feel a little resentment towards him. He was the one who was causing her so much headache and yet he appeared hardly affected by it all. This was all so unfair!

Unbeknownst to Sakura, Neji had been discreetly observing her for quite some time, and watching all sorts of emotions fleeting across her face was entertaining, to say the least. So far he had glimpsed of shyness, embarrassment, mortification, irritation and even worry, though he had no idea what she could possibly be worried about. At the moment, the look on her face was one of pure disgruntlement, and it didn't take much for him to guess the reason behind that particular expression. It truly amused him that she was so very easy-to-read; it wasn't a usual trait for one of their kind. Emotions could be easily manipulated by the enemy and used against one if one was not careful, and it was the first lesson that had been taught to him as a shinobi. Still, he couldn't find it within himself to see her open character as a flaw. It was what makes her uniquely Sakura, after all.

"Neji. Why are you doing this?"

Neji broke out of his musing to look at the pink-haired female by his side. They were now in the residential district of Konoha, and standing a few meters from the entrance of her apartment. It was very quiet here, with no sign of human traffic other than for the Jounin couple.

Neji raised a brow, waiting for her to elaborate. Sakura flushed prettily, and he was amused to see her nervously wringing her hands.

"Why…are you suddenly so interested in…me?" She whispered shyly. Neji's delight increased tenfold. After all the times he had seen her behave so sassily and confidently before him, it was a pleasant surprise for him to realize that he could bring out this kind of reaction from her. Maybe Shikamaru was right after all…

Neji stopped and turned to the little pink-haired kunoichi. He took a step towards her, and her eyes widened comically. He was barely inches away from her!! He was in her personal bubble! His proximity was disconcerting, not to mention his addictive scent… She could not think very well when he was so near! She took a frantic step backwards, flushing slightly as she did so.

Neji appeared a little confused when she retreated from him, but when he saw the endearing pink that tinted her face, understanding dawned. He smirked, silvery eyes glinting with wicked amusement as he took another step forward to compensate for her hasty retreat. Sakura's jaw unhinged at his playful demeanor. Was this really the cold, stoic Hyuuga they all knew?

"N-Neji!" Sakura quickly threw out a hand to stop his advance. He was hardly daunted by her less than adequate defense. Her open palm met warm flesh and she looked at her own hand in shock. Her small, un-manicured hand was nestled happily in between the lapels of his Jounin vest, and she could do nothing but stare. He looked down at her suddenly still form with a small smirk playing around his lips. She looked so utterly bewildered with her current position, and it was all he could do not to laugh at her.

'Come on,' Sakura hissed to her seemingly frozen-up self. 'Remove your hand from his firm, chiseled chest! Now!'

In response, her treacherous fingers merely twitched as they glided curiously across the front of his shirt. She could feel his muscles bunch and relax under her soft touch, and Sakura's mouth went dry instantly. She was also inwardly mortified. Good gods, she was feeling up the man right in front of him!! And her utterly disloyal hand was not listening to her mental screeches at all to stop fondling the very manly chest of one Hyuuga Neji. He was probably appalled by her behavior! This must be hell. Sakura licked her lips timidly, then slowly lifted her eyes from her hand to Neji's eyes.

She gasped softly.

Any thoughts of Neji being revolted by her sudden touchy-feely-ness was quickly erased away by that look in his eyes. Sakura's heart tripped, then quickly jumpstarted at the molten gaze that seemed to floor her entire being. It was like staring into liquid quicksilver and all of a sudden her chest felt tight and it was a little hard to breathe in here.

"Sakura…"

The kunoichi's breath hitched at the low purr that seemed to vibrate from his chest. Her emerald eyes became even bigger, effectively giving her a wide-eyed look of innocence that made her even more irresistible to the Hyuuga before her. Neji growled inwardly to himself. How was he supposed to resist her, resist that look in her eyes? No, he was no saint, and right now he wanted her more than ever, this sweet little morsel of femininity. She was exciting; a splash of vivid color in his often monotonous life and he would not deny to himself now that he wanted more of her in his life than just infrequent encounters in the hospital. She was so strong, and yet at the same time so seemingly fragile. The contrasts within her were simply too fascinating for him to dismiss. He wanted to unravel all her secrets, the mysteries that made her distinctly Sakura. Not to mention that she was also intelligent, beautiful and she never failed to keep him on his toes. She was definitely more than worthy of him, and he would have her soon.

There and then Neji decided to stop fighting his desires.

His hand came up and covered hers. Sakura blinked as the warmth of his larger hand suffused her smaller one. Then using that connection he tugged her towards him and shyly, she tottered against his lithe form. Another hand lifted her chin to meet his gaze, and a callused thumb ran across her lower lip slowly. The sheer intimacy of the action was startling, and before Sakura knew what she was doing her tongue darted out to taste him. His slivery gaze darkened at the sight of her soft pink appendage sweeping lazily against her succulent flesh, and all of a sudden Sakura felt her knees go weak.

Good gods, their shared chemistry…was electrifying.

"Sakura."

Sakura decided that she could listen to Neji say her name forever and not get tired of it. Neji might speak in a stilted and formal manner most of the time, but the way his tongue curled around her name was definitely unlike any other she had heard before. She liked it. A lot. Sakura sighed. She did not understand her overwhelming attraction towards Neji, but she knew enough that the feeling was reciprocated and for the moment it was enough for her.

"Yes?"

She was surprisingly docile at the moment, her soft curves molding to his in a very pleasant way. Neji decided that he liked holding onto Sakura like this, and made a mental note to put the two of them in such situations as often as possible.

"I have made a decision regarding our relationship."

Sakura furrowed her brow slightly. She really didn't remember that they had any relationship going on, actually.

"Oh?" She asked curiously though. "And what have you decided?"

The Hyuuga was feeling ridiculously pleased with himself. He had been thinking about their unique circumstance for quite awhile already, and had quickly come up with what appeared to be the best option for the both of them. After all, they were all rational, accomplished adults who were current unattached and very attracted to each other, and from his point of view there was only one way this relationship could be going.

"You will be my lover."

* * *

_::tsuzuku::_


	5. Chapter 5

**That Stupid Dream**

**Chapter 5**

At first Sakura wasn't entirely sure that she understood what was going on but Neji being the really helpful chap that he was, was quick to show the pink-haired kunoichi the 'light at the end of the tunnel'.

While Sakura was still deep in the throes of shock and getting over the 'Did I just hear correctly or did Hyuuga Neji just hit on me' phase, the pale-eyed Byakugan user started to explain his case in a most matter-of-fact manner.

"We are quite drawn to each other, therefore I do not see the point of engaging in those ridiculous behaviors most people embarrass themselves with under the name of courtship." The ANBU stated concisely; still not looking down at the kunoichi in question for her reaction. He was busy thinking way ahead of himself, you see, and certainly had no time to bother about the inconsequential matter of Sakura's feelings regarding his newly formed decision.

He was very sure that Sakura would agree with him of course; a smart kunoichi such as herself would definitely see the advantage of his solution- and feel honored by it as well. As head of the Hyuuga branch house he was allowed certain indiscretions, and although he certainly hadn't _officially_ taken a lover before Neji decided that Sakura was good enough a reason to change his mind regarding that particular subject.

"There are a lot of things that I find admirable in you, Sakura, and that's why I have decided that you will be the one most fitting to be my paramour. Both of us are dedicated individuals whose main priority is our occupations, and what with the hectic workload and overflowing schedules it is hard to make time for social interactions. Therefore it will be mutually beneficial for the both of us to enter an exclusive relationship such as the one that I have just proposed. What is it that they call it now; friends with benefits?"

Sakura was starting to come out of her shock. She lifted her head slowly and stared at Neji with dark, confused eyes.

"You want a…casual relationship?"

Neji shook his head.

"No, it's more than that. I'm the second-in-command in the clan, right after Hiashi-sama. You will be known as my mistress. You do not have to worry about meeting my family, and as my mistress you will be duly compensated for your attention. You will also enjoy a boost in reputation among the higher social circles, and will be held in utmost respect by the lesser clan members."

As for not having to meet his entire extended family, well, only a prospective bride-to-be had to sit through the exhaustive and draining interviews held by the strict clan elders, and Neji thought that Sakura would be feeling rather grateful to him for saving her the headache.

Neji recited more of these 'advantages' dutifully, the power connected to the Hyuuga name having been ingrained into his head since young. Never for once did he stop to notice the way the petite kunoichi in his arms stiffened with every word he uttered. Almost as an afterthought, Neji added, "I will not be unfaithful during the extent of our liaison, and you will, of course, be expected to return the courtesy."

Quickly scanning through his mental list once more and finally satisfied that everything that had to be said was already made clear to Sakura, Neji finally saw fit to turn his attention to her. Her cotton candy bangs hid her eyes from his gaze, she was strangely rigid in his arms, and was she _trembling_?

Sakura must be too overwhelmed by his proposal to form coherent words, Neji decided. After all, it wasn't all the time that one would get propositioned by him, _the_ Hyuuga Neji. Sakura was the only one whom he had made exception for, and now that he thought of it, he was quite the catch; not that he was trying to be immodest or anything. Facts were facts.

Unbeknownst to Neji, there was only one thing that he was correct about though. Sakura was overwhelmed all right.

Overwhelmed with rage.

The 'I'm sure everything will go my way' Hyuuga did not catch her harsh mumblings at first, and had to ask her to repeat herself. He was actually surprised when she struck out at him in agitation then, ripping herself out of his arms with a well placed elbow and a forceful shove. He released her, and watched her shudder violently as she quickly stumbled a few steps away from him. Her delicate pink hair fluttered wildly and hid her brilliant emerald eyes from him, and he started to frown. Was there something wrong?

"Sakura?" Neji queried softly, still not quite sure what had set her off this time. Really, for someone who was supposed to be incredibly astute and shrewd, he was extremely ignorant of the delicacy required to handle females.

Sakura lifted an angry hand to swipe her wispy bangs aside, revealing turbulent eyes that shot pure emerald fire at him. She was so angry she was shaking.

"_I said; what sort of person do you think I am_?"

Her question came out a hoarse whisper, but there was no mistaking the feminine rage that was channeled through her trembling voice. It took all her willpower not to screech at the stumped male standing right in front of her. Who _the hell_ did he think she was?!

The blank look on his face told her eloquently how he felt about his most recent and vilest transgression against her. Her fury shot to an all time high. He didn't even know why she was so angry; he probably didn't think that it was any wrong of him to approach her like this- like…like she was some common _streetwalker_! She had never felt so angry before, and amidst the swirling, potent anger hid the devastating hurt. He had known her since they were _Genins_! She had thought that they were at least friends, if not acquaintances; was this how he truly thought of her?

Neji was instantly alarmed when her expressive emerald eyes darkened to that of a wounded doe's. All of a sudden, her bewildering anger seemed to collapse into herself, leaving nothing but one sad-looking woman. He scowled inwardly. If anyone else had put that look in her eyes he wouldn't have hesitated to punish the impudent fool.

"Did you think that I'm a whore?"

He could not believe his ears when her softly whispered words floated to him, drenched with so much hurt that he cringed inwardly. At the moment, Neji did not know who looked more appalled, him or her. How did she ever figure that he would debase her like that? Then he mentally backtracked to all the things that he had said to her earlier, quickly put one and one together, and immediately came to the conclusion that she had misunderstood him completely. It was an honor that he had bestowed upon her; most women would have killed to snag the attention of one like him, a High Clan lord. He wasn't trying to humiliate her; she had gotten it all wrong.

"I never-"

"_And apparently_," the kunoichi cut through his attempt at explaining sharply, her lively emerald eyes turning carefully blank. "I'm supposed to be a cheap whore too."

Neji really did scowl this time. He hated that unapproachable look in her eyes. _It was not her at all_. She was angry and hurt, and he didn't know why but her pain made him physically ill. The fact that he was the one to put that look on her face made him feel ten times worse. Neji almost wished that she would hit him with that superior strength of hers. He was discovering that he did not enjoy being subject to her disappointment at all.

Sakura stiffened her spine slowly. At a time like this, pride was the only thing that would see her through now. She would not cry. _She would not cry_.

The pink-haired medic-nin glared at the Hyuuga before her, her voice high and strained from her emotional strains as she spoke rapidly.

"Did you think that I would agree to be your bitch just because you 'wined and dined' me earlier? Is this how you really think of me? That I was so easy?" Her voice quickly lost its pitch and fervor as the rush of hurt threatened to drown her yet again. She _really_ liked Neji. As a friend. As a fellow ninja. As a person. Her chest hurt. She found that she didn't have the heart to yell insults at him. She just wanted to curl up in some dark hole to nurse her broken heart.

"Wealth and fame would be the last things on my mind if I was with someone…" Her lips trembled, and her unspoken thoughts hung thickly in the air between them.

_How could you even think that of me? _

Neji knew that he had just made a big mistake. She really wasn't like some of those spoilt socialites whom he knew from young, whose scheming, money-grabbing characters was the norm of the females who surrounded him. And he had foolishly degraded her worth by carelessly treating her like one of them.

"Sakura…"

One word, a name, spoken almost inaudibly, but it revealed to anyone who could hear just how apologetic the normally proud Hyuuga was.

Emerald eyes flickered at the contrite tone, and then Sakura deflated totally. Why was it so damn hard to stay angry with him? Now she had nothing to hide her hurt behind, and it clearly showed.

He drew a sharp breath when cool emerald slivers melted to a dark, soulful verdant, and as perverse as it was Neji was inwardly glad to see her like this, eyes bright with unshed tears and expressive once more. She was always so transparent to him, and he hadn't liked that frozen look on her face at all. Neji decided that he never wanted to see that utter lack of animation in her vivid gaze ever again. That didn't mean that he was exempted from feeling like a cad when she started to sniffle slightly and quickly turned her gaze away from his.

He frowned at the way she seemed to be hiding her distress from him. Did she think that he would think any less of her now, especially when he was the one who had callously caused her hurt in the first place?

Sakura quickly hurried the last few steps to the entrance of her apartment, Neji trailing impotently behind her. She fumbled with her keys for awhile but soon managed to unlock the door with a soft click. She didn't open the door though, merely stood there for a moment, facing the entry to her home.

"Sorry…if I have overreacted earlier." Her husky voice sounded a little stuffy to him, and his frown intensified. She shouldn't have to apologize to him, _and_ _was she crying_? Sakura twisted the knob and the door creaked open.

"Maybe…we should go back to being acquaintances."

His pale eyes widened slightly at her attempt to push him out of her life. Neji's scowl was downright ferocious; he didn't like her telling him to go away, even though his conscience reared up its head and told him that it would be the best thing to respect her wishes after causing her so much trauma tonight. Neji promptly ignored the voice of reason inside his head; something else told him that if he was to leave this chasm between them unresolved for now, it was highly improbable that he was going to see her anytime soon after tonight. Knowing Sakura, she would be avoiding him till kingdom come if she could, and he didn't want that, as hard as it was to admit to himself.

No matter how much he grumbled and grouched about it, he_ liked_ having her by his side.

He had grown accustomed to her over the years; the notion that she would now turn away from him in trepidation just like most people have done was simply unacceptable to him, and he would not sit by and watch it happen. Neji firmly brushed away the naggings of his conscience. He was now firmly entrenched in her life whether she liked it or not. Neji told himself that this was solely for the sake of his wellbeing. It would definitely upset his routine if she was suddenly missing from it, and that would make him one very unhappy shinobi, not that he was a very happy person in the first place but that's not the point. She was the medic-nin, wasn't she? She was supposed to be the caregiver and so Neji quickly theorized that it was her duty to make sure that he stayed happy and he would not let her shirk it.

"No."

Before Sakura could say otherwise he reached for her and carefully turned her around to face him. Silvery eyes softened minutely at the teary look on her face.

"Don't cry." He commanded gruffly, and his hand reached up to gently brush away the salty liquid seeping from the corner of her eyes. The action was so achingly tender that the tears fell faster. Neji was immediately upset by her distress. He should have listened to his common sense and stayed far away from the woman. It was obvious that he made her so miserable, and his chest tightened at the notion. The powerful ANBU was about to open his mouth to assure her that he wouldn't bother her again but she quickly beat him to it.

He was floored when she threw her arms around his neck and flung herself tightly against him as if he was her lifeline and she was never letting go. Burying her face in the crook of his neck, she really let out the waterworks then, and a nonplussed Neji was left to wonder what to do with the small, but highly emotional female clinging on to him like a chimpanzee.

He finally settled on wrapping his arms around her slender waist, rubbing tentative circles against the small of her back as he patiently waited for her tears to subside. He tilted his head discreetly to nudge his nose against her silky pink hair, and inhaled her tantalizing scent of apples and innocence as he did so. He wasn't aware of the time that had passed as they stood by the threshold of her home, nor did it really matter much to him. Oddly enough, he was feeling perfectly content with her sniffling on him and basically using him as a human handkerchief. Neji figured that he deserved this small discomfort at the very least for hurting her earlier, and he was inwardly pleased that she had turned to him as she cried, and not _away _like he had expected her to. All was not lost; she still trusted him, and just for that he decided that he was perfectly willing to go through anything that she might throw at him in the future.

Her steady heartbeats, the soft weight of her warm body against his as well as her pleasing scent lulled him into utter relaxation. His silvery gaze had dropped to a lazy half-mast by the time her tears stopped. He could have released her then, but she felt so warm and nice and he was most reluctant to let her go. Besides, it was easy enough to pretend not to notice that her crying had already long since stopped.

"I still don't like you very much at the moment." Her voice, though slightly muffled, delivered her disgruntled words clearly enough for him. Neji didn't open his eyes fully, didn't let her go, but he did smile a small smile which he knew she could not see.

"I know." His large hand continued to rub slow circles on her back, and she was still leaning against him like a limp piece of vegetable. She let out a loud, gusty sigh, as if she was praying to the heavens for patience. His eyelids lowered, but the small almost imperceptible smile held its place on his lips.

"What were you thinking; to say the things that you have said just now?" She was speaking into his shoulder now, still not looking at him but maybe it was better this way; sometimes it's easier to identify the truth in words when there are no body language to confuse the brain. He could tell that she was starting to tense up though; no doubt starting to feel agitated as she recalled the events of his carelessness earlier.

Neji opened his eyes slowly, silver reflecting clearly in the semi-darkness.

"I wasn't thinking." He admitted at last. "I forgot that you are…different."

Sakura lifted her head to look at him, brow furrowing slightly at his cryptic answer.

"…different?"

He shook his head at her, and at last released her to stand on her own, stepping away to allow her some personal space. Immediately, she only felt strangely bereft of his warmth, but not at all embarrassed that he had seen her in her moment of weakness, which was quite odd by itself actually. She was normally quite sensitive about showing things like that in front of people.

He eyed her ruefully. "Forget everything that I have said earlier. It was a mistake."

Suddenly Sakura felt insulted. And hurt again. She cursed herself inwardly; why was she so sensitive today? Or rather, why was she always so sensitive around Neji?

"Why?" The pink-haired female asked irritably before she could stop herself. "You just realized that I'm not good enough for you, is that it?" Sakura cringed the moment she heard what she had said to him. It was outright accusing, and Neji was looking at her strangely.

"You are considering for the position?" He asked quietly. Her eyes widened.

"No! I don't want to be your…mistress." She stumbled over the word; she really could not imagine being a kept woman, let alone Hyuuga Neji's kept woman. She would never have liked that. "But you can't just go and say something like that and then take it back!"

"…am I supposed to force you to concede to my demands?"

She turned red.

"…not really."

He arched a questioning brow at her, and she shook her head in confusion. "Arrgh. I don't know anymore. You win."

He disagreed. "No. I had to take it back. You didn't understand." He mused as if to himself. She frowned. Understand what? He didn't seem inclined to explain though, and so Sakura left it as it was. If he didn't want to tell her then she wasn't going to pry.

Sakura growled softly to herself.

"Fine. Whatever." She glared at him, but there wasn't much strength behind her supposedly hard look. "Don't think that you are off the hook though. You are lucky that while I am still angry with you, I'm such a good friend that I am willing to let you pay for your mistakes. You have a lot of things to make up for, Neji."

The coffee-haired ANBU smirked lazily at her. She was so softhearted. He inclined his head.

"That is acceptable."

"Good." She looked pleased with herself for a good second, then started to tint a light pink. He looked on, utterly fascinated and wondering what had brought on her gentle flush of embarrassment this time. She was so very easy to please, and it showed clearly in her forgiving nature. He wondered vaguely if he would still be so attracted to her if she wasn't so?

"Erm…this means that you will do everything that I ask of you, right?"

Her innocently worded question brought to mind a lot of not-so-innocent images concerning the two of them in various situations, with her in sensual positions and him…more than willing to fulfill her every needs. His smirk widened. "Within reason, of course."

Sakura nodded a little unsurely. "Yes, definitely." She whispered. Her cheeks were more than warm now; they were burning red, and she was looking at him underneath a dense layer of long lashes. There was something about that way she was behaving that had him sitting up and taking notice. He eyed her every gesture intently.

She blushed harder.

"So…uh…does asking you to form a casual relationship with me falls within reason?"

* * *

He could not believe his ears. 

Neji stared at a fidgety Sakura for a long time.

"Are you sure?"

His voice was low, modulated, and didn't reveal the confusion that he was feeling at all.

She bit her lips and nodded quickly.

"Why?" She had been angry enough to spit at him earlier, and he wanted to know what had changed.

She looked away. "I really didn't like the 'mistress' part of your conversation earlier," Sakura started slowly. "But you were right about the attraction. I'm also curious to see where it might lead us, and I think that it would be fun while it lasted."

The words that she had used made it clear to him that she didn't expect for their liaison to last, and for some reason that disturbed him. He frowned slightly. It didn't take a genius to see that she wasn't experienced in this sort of thing at all, and the sweet blush adorning her cheeks told him just how innocent she was in matters such as this. It was natural that she would be curious about what she had not experienced before, and he would be her first. His frown intensified.

The first of a long string of lovers?

It wasn't uncommon for kunoichis to take lovers; for those who weren't married or attached that is. The lifespan of their kind was predictably shorter than most, and with their busy lives filled with missions and assignments…a ninja's first priority is to their country after all, but still they were only human no matter how invincible they were, and loneliness affected them all.

Physical love is also love, is it not?

"No."

Neji was scowling something fierce.

He had just realized something important, something that he had been purposely blind to until the proverbial anvil had been dropped on his head today. Oh, he was still pretty dazed by his realization alright, but Neji was nothing if not quick on his reflexes.

Now that he had experienced her charms first hand, had kissed her, had held her as she cried trustingly in his arms, the thought of forming only a casual relationship with her only to have to let her go later _did not_ sit well with him. He of all people knew how quickly the dynamics of a purely physical relationship could shift and the notion of Sakura wrapped up in the arms of another man, smiling and sassily bantering with the unknown male made him feel like strangling something. And then there was the unresolved issue of her infamous crush for the Uchiha traitor. For all he knew she was still pining after the missing-nin, and was just whiling away her time with…distractions. His temper worsened.

Sakura stared with incomprehension as Neji's silver eyes glowed with agitation. She wondered why he had that look on his face that suggested that he had just swallowed a bee. Not to mention that he had just rejected her. Sakura felt a little twinge of hurt and a larger dose of bewilderment. She could have thrown another temper tantrum but she was just too exhausted to go for the dramatics again. She only wanted to know why.

"Neji…?"

His eyes sharpened on her.

"What is your relationship with Uchiha Sasuke?"

She reared back slightly in surprise, wondering vaguely how on earth their little conversation could take such a drastic turn. She blinked at him.

"…what?"

He shifted subtly, a clear sign of impatience.

"The Uchiha traitor." Neji's tone implied that he was not pleased with what he perceived as her deliberate obtuseness. "Are you still awaiting his return?"

At first Sakura did not understand why the subject of her ex-teammate would matter with the two of them having a relationship. Then her eyes widened slightly when realization dawned. Was Neji jealous? Suddenly Sakura felt a little better. He has got to care for her a little if he was getting so worked up over Sasuke. Her eyes gleamed a little.

"I will not be unfaithful during the extent of our liaison, and you will, of course, be expected to return the courtesy."

She parroted his exact words back to the Hyuuga, keeping a perfectly straight face as she did so. She had to bite her lips to prevent herself from bursting out with laughter at the outraged look on his face when he finally processed her words. Hah, see how he feels to be treated like some lowly sex slave.

Neji was _not_ amused.

The Byakugan user stiffened. Her concession was unacceptable. It had failed to assure him that she would not drop everything to run after the Uchiha when, no, _if _he returns. Pearly eyes narrowed minutely. It was disgustingly pathetic, the way he deemed the Uchiha a threat. It was almost ridiculous actually, because that would imply that he saw the traitor as an equal, which wasn't true because Neji had long lost what little respect he had for the Sharingan user the moment the Uchiha had turned his back on his country and friends.

A person like him did not deserve Sakura's devotion.

The little kunoichi in question emitted a soft sigh then. Sakura had thought that it might be interesting to get a rise out of Neji; after all, it was the only way she would get the dispassionate male to actually show what he was feeling. However, she didn't like it very much; playing with a person's emotions was cruel and she knew that she would have hated it if anyone had done the same to her. Emerald eyes quickly going serious, Sakura started to contemplate the question that Neji had all but demanded for her to answer.

"Sasuke…" Sakura trailed off for a moment, lost in thoughts. The mere mention of her ex-teammate had evoked a contradictory mass of memories and emotions. Pain, disappointment, hurt, betrayal. Then there were those times when Team Seven was still together and strong, but even then the raven-haired Avenger had been achingly distant. Cordial, at most. Sakura shook her head inwardly. How odd that now when she thought of her first crush, the bad memories outweighed the good.

Sakura smiled at Neji as she searched for the correct words. There were nothing left but bittersweet memories now; however it was not Sakura's nature to spread venomous thoughts about a person who wasn't here to defend himself. Only Sasuke could account for his own actions, and she would not pass judgment no matter what. After all was said and done, the Uchiha had been an important part of her past. He was a main character in a closed chapter written long ago and he had helped shaped her into what she was today, no matter how inadvertent his contribution had been.

"He was a boy I loved a long time ago."

Neji caught on quickly. "Loved?" he echoed carefully.

Still deep in musing, Sakura nodded.

"Yes. Loved. He was my first love, my first heartbreak. Maybe I was too young to really know what love was then, but at that time it had certainly felt like it." Sakura smiled ruefully. "I remember how Ino and I used to fight over him. Sometimes I wonder whether if my affections for Sasuke were brought out from the fierce need to compete with Ino-chan. Well, both of us didn't get him in the end, that's for sure. Sometimes I don't even think that we knew enough about Sasuke to really love him, you know? But being all dark and broody was just his charm, I suppose.

"Anyway, that was seven years ago though. People change, I change. I haven't seen Sasuke for so long, but I'm sure he's…not the same anymore." A sad glint occupied Sakura's eyes for a moment, then cleared.

Neji looked almost curious by the tint of sadness in her.

"You still care for him." It wasn't an accusation, merely a statement, and Neji wanted to know the reason why. She claimed not to love the Uchiha anymore, but why…?

"I will always care for Sasuke," Sakura's conviction was firm. "just like I will always care for Naruto. How can I not? They are family." Sakura rubbed her temple tiredly. Thinking about Sasuke and all the outrageous things that he was no doubt doing in the quest for power often distressed her. "No matter what, they will _always_ be family."

Her type of thinking was certainly very noble, but it was definitely going to kill her one day.

Neji nearly shook his head in disbelief. Naruto would never take advantage of Sakura's fierce loyalty of course; the Hyuuga highly doubted that the Kyuubi Jinchuriki had it in him to be manipulative, and besides, it was well known that Naruto protected Sakura as a sister and would rather die than to see her hurt.

Uchiha Sasuke, on the other hand, was an entirely different story altogether. As ANBU captain Neji had been privy to information regarding the dangerous missing-nin, and some of the attacks on innocent villages and people that had been suspected to be linked to the Uchiha had not been a pretty sight at all. Neji wondered if Sakura knew just how much her ex-teammate had changed.

The pained look that she was desperately trying to hide from him told him that she knew; of course she would. It was probably impossible to hide information like that from the Godaime's prized disciple.

Neji could not help but feel his admiration for her rise another notch. It didn't matter how badly she was being hurt by the one she was intent on protecting, she would still remain loyal even to the point of sheer foolishness, and such devotion was indeed a rare trait nowadays. He respected that even as he marveled inwardly how someone with ideals as innocent as hers could survive this long in a brutally harsh world as theirs and not get tainted by cruel realities of life. Then he remembered that she too had seen and experienced her share of grieve and pain, and the fact that she had somehow managed to push past everything to remain true to her gentle, giving nature had him impressed yet again.

Neji felt a little foolish.

She had been sitting right under his nose for nearly his entire life and it was only now that he was starting to notice just why she was so well loved by her friends and acquaintances alike. And he was barely scratching the surface. Neji's wasn't a poetic person by nature, but if he were to describe Sakura now he would have likened her to an onion. Deceptively common appearance, but hiding within layers upon layers of quicksilver personality that never failed to surprise him and never seem to end no matter how much he kept probing her for more. Then there was also the fact that like an onion, she could easily make you cry if you hurt her or bruise her feelings.

The mass of contradiction that made her uniquely Sakura intrigued him- in more ways than one. Neji was still not sure what to do with this little enchantress who had weaved her spell so completely around him, but he knew definitely that he had just stumbled onto something special and for one he was not stupid enough to just callously throw this unexpected treasure away.

No, he had decided that he was going to keep her by his side, protecting her and cherishing her until she glowed like the precious gem that she was, this diamond in the rough who had no idea yet just how extraordinary she was.

Of course he knew that physically she was an extremely powerful kunoichi in her own right, but her heart was just too tender. Her playful character had masked her sweet nature from him before, but not any more now that he knew how sensitive she actually was. She definitely needed someone to look out for her, and who better than himself, one of Konoha's finest?

Neji quickly worked things out in his mind and came out with his newest plan. Unlike his previous 'genius' idea, he was learning to take Sakura's tender feelings into consideration and was quite sure that things would work his way this time around. Silvery eyes narrowed minutely; it would just be too bad for her if she thought otherwise. He was not planning to budge from her this time. He would win over her affections, and _he would win her heart_.

Sakura would never know of course, but he was actually quite pleased to learn that she had gotten over the Uchiha. There was no longer any obstacles hindering him from his newest goal, not that Neji wouldn't have found a way to scale the problem that Uchiha Sasuke might pose, but things would certainly flow smoother now without the Sharingan user in the picture.

'His loss, my gain.' Neji thought as he mentally prepared himself for the challenge ahead. Hadn't Gai-sensei once said something that went along the lines of 'Love was like a battlefield'? Not that he always took the sayings of his insane teacher to heart but if that was truly the case, then this was certainly one fight that Neji did not intend to lose. He was very familiar with battle strategies, this would definitely work out. After all, things were too afraid of him not to sort themselves out eventually.

As those thoughts flew past his mind in a matter seconds, Neji drew himself to his impressive height to look down at Sakura with an inscrutable gaze. Sakura was instantly on the alert. What was he thinking now?

"Your loyalty is admirable." Neji said at last, his silvery gaze still not betraying a thing to Sakura. "I understand your feelings regarding the Uchiha now."

Sakura pinkened slightly and lowered her head modestly. His unspoken approval made her feel lightheaded. It thrilled her, even, and for the life of her she did not know why.

"…But still I cannot help but notice that we have a small problem here." Her pink-head shot up immediately to look at him.

"Huh?" What problem?

"You want to form a casual relationship with me, but I'm afraid that I cannot agree to it."

Sakura's face went up in flames. She had forgotten about her daring request. It was really a spur of a moment thing, brought on by curiosity…and of course, the overwhelming attraction that she felt for him. Maybe…he didn't feel the same way? Good lord…did he think that she was really a shameless harlot for trying to engage him in a little tryst?

"I want more than that."

It took a good ten seconds but Sakura's eyes widened when she finally processed his next words. Her emerald gaze flew up to collide with his. Did he just imply that-

Neji's hand came up to her face then, and he gently slid the back of his knuckles against the side of her soft cheek. His eyes were unguarded, and so _warm _with affection. She had never seen him like that before, so openly unguarded. She held her breath.

"…Neji?" She whispered uncertainly. Tonight was certainly a rollercoaster ride of emotions, all courtesy of the confusing male standing before her.

Neji's mouth twitched slightly at the befuddled look on her adorable face. He felt slightly guilty for causing her so much uncertainty, but then again, this was his first time actively trying to win over the affections of a female after all. He was definitely entitled to some blunders.

He stepped closer to Sakura, and lowered his head to the side of her neck, gently nuzzling his nose against her pulse point in an almost apologetic gesture. She stiffened at first, not knowing what to do about the tall male who was _snuggling_ against her neck like an overgrown puppy. Then she relented with a soft sigh, arms snaking around his waist instinctively to hold him to her. Her trust in him pleased him very much. He brushed his lips against the sweet curve of her porcelain neck then lifted his head to deliver a chaste kiss on her soft, pliant lips. He shifted his head slightly to judge her reaction. She looked dazed by it all.

A small smile lingered on his face. He really liked the way she looked right now.

"Sakura."

She shifted dreamy emerald eyes to regard him, and his little smile widened minutely. Yes, he really liked her like that. He wondered what else he could do to make her look at him this way again. There will be ample opportunities to find out if he had his way, and he always did get what he wanted.

"Give me another chance. Let me court you."

* * *

_::tsuzuku::_


	6. Chapter 6

**That Stupid Dream**

**Chapter 6**

Sakura did not know what to say. Emerald eyes widened imperceptibly.

"…what?"

He was undeterred by the face of her shock. If anything he became more determined, his silvery gaze unwavering and revealing his unshakable intent to her.

"Let me court you." He repeated his request with a quiet confidence that only he could pull off. She blinked at him, wide eyes still staring at him almost in disbelief.

"You….want to court me?" She managed to squeak out at last, still not very sure what he was planning in that brilliant mind of his.

He nodded once, but unfortunately that did nothing to alleviate her confusion at all.

"But…why?" She paused for a moment as she tried to word her question properly. "I mean…uh, you only wanted a physical relationship not a moment ago…didn't you?"

He merely continued looking at her.

"I have changed my mind."

His short answer was so arrogant that she frowned at him.

"What do you mean 'you changed your mind'?" Sakura demanded; a little miffed that he was behaving so seemingly nonchalant about this. "You can't suddenly go off and do something like that! How am I supposed to know if you won't 'change your mind' again?"

He gave her a slightly annoyed look that told her how very well he thought of her question.

"I won't."

His answer was so firm that Sakura was almost tempted to just blindly accept his reply. She frowned even more ferociously.

"This is not how things work, Neji. You can't just-"

"You are avoiding my question."

Sakura placed her hands on her hips and backed up a step into the threshold of her apartment so as to give him a good hard stare. "What question?" The pink-haired kunoichi grumbled irritably. "I didn't hear any question. I thought you make all the decisions beforehand and then afterwards do you deign to decree your royal edicts to the common plebeians like me."

Neji being Neji, he quickly took her beating around the bush as an immediate rejection. His brow furrowed slightly, and his pale-eyed gaze turned carefully blank.

"You do not wish to be seen in a relationship with me? Am I only good enough for you as an amusing pastime? Is it because I am only a br-"

Emerald eyes narrowed minutely. Sakura did not let him finish.

"Hyuuga Neji." The petite female quickly cut him off quickly with a hard poke to his chest before he could get started on his favorite topic. "Finish that sentence and I will make you very sorry for thinking me capable of being so vapidly shallow. A relationship is not built around the basis of your social status or lack thereof, so quit being so vain and focus on what's really important here." Sakura instructed fiercely, interspersing her words with rapid, annoyed jabs on his person.

"Besides," the kunoichi mumbled, a little put-out now. "for all I know, _you_ are the one treating me as an amusing pastime."

Her words caused an instant reaction.

In less than a blink of an eye, he had captured her offending hand with one of his own and used the other to lift her chin to look him in the eye.

"Never." His intense, silver eyes pinned her down like nothing could. "You are not a pastime to me, Sakura." His voice was hard and insistent, demanding for her to trust in his words. "Don't you ever think that I would toy with your feelings thusly. I am not so shallow, Sakura." He mimicked her words back to her.

His firm, resolute promise made her quiver inside, and Sakura scowled all the more for it. She tried to tug her hand free from his but he refused to let her go. She snorted with disbelief.

"Hah! Of course this is what you will say now, when we both know you still haven't gotten what you are after."

His brow arched at her huffy tone.

"And exactly what am I after?"

She glared at him.

"Oooh, don't pretend that you don't know, Hyuuga. It's what landed us in this predicament in the first place!"

"Enlighten me again, please."

He was going to make her say it out, she knew it. Sakura growled, flushing a bright crimson as she did so.

"Sex!" The kunoichi hissed out at last. "You are interested in me for sex, isn't it? Admit it!"

She was being unnecessarily blunt, and that told him that she was hurt by the mere thought of his careless usage of her, which in turn implied that she had already formed some sort of emotional tie towards him, and that pleased him. Silver eyes gleaming with mild satisfaction, he easily brushed away her accusations.

"I have no need to use you for sex." His words were tinted with slight teasing, but Sakura was feeling too agitated to detect it. "There are much more beautiful women to have at my disposal if there was an inclination for me to slake my lust."

Poor Sakura reacted as if she had just been slapped hard across the face. The kunoichi blanched slightly, then emerald eyes immediately filled with distress. It was only for a split second, for just as quickly, those same eyes narrowed with fury and she lashed out at him like a wounded kitten. "Fine!" she snarled furiously. "That is just great! Then by all means, go to them! And while we are still on this matter, I don't want to see you ever again!"

Summoning her chakra, she knocked her wrist free from his grasp and started to whirl around in a tempestuous cloud of pink hair and shimmering emerald orbs. Sakura wanted nothing more than to hide inside her apartment and have a good cry. She didn't know that he was so cruel! He had been playing with her emotions the entire time-

A soft growl was the only warning Sakura had before she was abruptly halted from her attempted escape into her own home. Before the pink-haired kunoichi could react, she was grabbed by the wrist once more and spun around to be shoved almost roughly against the wall beside her door. Stunned, she only had time to grunt at the impact before he pressed against her from chest to thigh and started to ravage her mouth in earnest.

Her tear-clouded emerald eyes cleared quickly when she saw the look of unrestrained need in his pale-eyed gaze and he showed her just how much he desired her. It made her insides shiver with anticipation, and that excitement would not go away no matter how hard she tried to quail it. He nipped her lower lip hard and forced her mouth open, ramming his tongue into her moist depths as he all but demanded for her to respond to him. Still angered by his insensitivity, she fought him every step of the way, trying to break the kiss and struggling to pull away from him.

Neji was not having any of it.

Her eyes popped open and she emitted a soft squeal when he quickly parted her legs with a thigh and ground his knee hard against her heated core, mouth frantically fused to hers and tongue twining and ensnaring hers to do his biddings. The sensation was overwhelming for Sakura. She tried to resist him but it was damn near impossible. _He was everywhere and he made sure she knew it_. A hand snaked tightly around the sweet indent of her waist, pressing her firmly against him whereas the other reached up under her shirt to claim a bra-covered breast with a fierce masculine possession. She froze minutely, then could not help but emit a small whimper of delight when he expertly pinched her nipple through the fabric of her undergarment, rolling the hardened pearl between his callused thumb and forefinger. She squirmed restlessly against him. The sinfully decadent sensation shot straight from her chest like a bolt of sensual lightning down to her nether region, eliciting a warm flood of desirous liquid at her most secret place. Her emerald eyes glazed over. She quit fighting him. The clawed digits that had been at first raging with fury and fiercely punishing were now tugging restlessly against his back.

Gods, it was quickly becoming obvious who would emerge the victor in this little war that she had forced them into.

But then again, maybe there might be no losers in this battle of lust.

She could feel acutely the hard, unmistakable bulge pressing firmly against her soft stomach, and it showed her without words how much he was affected by her- just like she was by him.

Sakura could feel her fury draining away. At least in this aspect he was not toying with her, and shouldn't that be enough? Maybe she wouldn't be so drawn to him anymore if this animal attraction that they both shared was sated. There and then, Sakura quickly made her decision.

The seduced quickly became the seducer.

Slowly, she rubbed herself sinuously against his taut form, languorous arms now encircled around his neck and a lazy thigh coming up to wrap against his hips. She opened her mouth wider for him, her tongue brazenly probing his mouth, exploring his depths, dueling with his own the exact way that he had taught her. He was immediately wary of her sudden compliance but she took no heed of his caution. She broke their heated kiss, shot him a shy smile under thickly-lashed emerald eyes and watched as his own darkened with desire for her. Her heart thundered within her chest at that look from him and she licked her lips delicately; watching as pearly orbs narrowed slightly at her teasing.

She shook her head playfully at him then, and reached up to kiss him once again; a tender, chaste contact of lips against lips the first time, and the second time a wet and openmouthed affair that had her breathless and panting for more. She rode his knee instinctively, letting out a low, throaty moan from deep within her chest when he did that thing with his skillful fingers again. She arched her breasts against his chest and felt his muffled groan reverberate through her. He felt so good against her, sleek and hot and she wanted more. She released a soft purr of pleasure and wriggled her hips closer to his, pressing her heated core against him. He disengaged abruptly from their passionate lip lock and hissed at her and she merely looked at him under thick, dense lashes. The sexual tension was tangible.

"End this." She demanded breathlessly as she tilted her head sharply towards the direction of her apartment. His darkened eyes took in her swollen and kiss-bruised lips, her slightly glazed eyes, how she looked totally pliant and willing against his body. He desired nothing more than to take her now, but he also knew what she was trying to do, and that he would _not_ allow.

"No." His voice was roughened with passion, but they held steady. She pouted lusciously against him, still unconvinced of his decision.

"I'm not good enough for you, is that it?" She asked huskily, and she brushed her lips tenderly against the hammering pulse on the side of his neck. His hold on her waist tightened, and he slowly removed his hand from under her shirt. She pretended to look away, but he could see the slight hurt in her eyes.

In response, he kissed her; chaste, closed-mouthed kisses on her forehead, the side of her delectable lips, the sensitive skin behind her ear. He daren't do anything else; his control had never been good around this particular kunoichi, and right now it was severely lacking in the face of the temptation that she presented.

"Never doubt that I want you."

To prove his point, he rolled his hips lazily against the cradle of her loins, revealing his almost painful desire of her. She gasped loudly and could not prevent her own body from bucking towards him in response, and he had to still her hips with his hold around her waist. She promptly let out a soft exclamation of frustration, and inwardly Neji felt better that at least he wasn't going to be the only one to suffer from this forced celibacy. Eyeing her with a hard pearly-eyed gaze, he continued.

"But I want you not only in the physical sense; _I want all of you_. And until you want me that exact same way, I won't allow you to take advantage of me, Sakura."

He did not wait for her to recover from the shock of hearing his declaration. Immediately disentangling her leg from his lower limbs, he let go of his hold on her waist and allowed her to stand on her own. Then quickly, after a quiet demand for her to free her schedule for the whole of tomorrow afternoon, he nudged her into the safety of her apartment and locked the door behind him as he ducked back out. Her wide emerald eyes reflected her bewilderment and he clearly saw her confusion as he slipped her main door shut.

Good, Neji thought grimly as he quickly started to stride off in the direction of his manor. It would certainly be a lot easier for him if she was to remain as unsettled as possible. He was beginning to learn that the woman was dangerous as long as she was given time to think things through; really, did she think that he would let her have her way with him and then just pretend nothing ever happened? He had her by his side for more than five years already, and though he was not aware of it until now he certainly had no intention of letting her go anywhere else. She was just going to have to get used to the idea that she was going to be his as much as he would be hers, and that was definitely going to take time if she continued her foolish way of overanalyzing matters.

Now if only he could control his raging libido until then. The powerful Hyuuga growled softly; the misty look that she had directed him from her dewy emerald eyes but minutes ago was still imprinted clearly in his mind, and it was doing nothing to calm his heated blood down. How the mighty have fallen; it was disgustingly obvious that Sakura could reduce his iron wrought willpower to something as feeble as if it was made of paper.

As if to fully agree with his revelation, another image of the delectable pink-haired kunoichi rubbing herself sensuously against his body entered his mind.

Neji's growl increased in fervor.

He could see that _frequent_, cold showers are definitely going to be a common occurrence in his routine henceforth.

* * *

_I won't allow you to take advantage of me, Sakura. _

His words echoed in her head so much so that her brain might as well have been made of air.

Good god, for all she knew regarding Neji's true intentions to her, she might as well have air for brains.

Sakura was sure that almost five minutes had passed since the Hyuuga had left, and she was still staring at the closed door in a blank stupor. What did Neji mean?

"He wants me to want him just like he wants me." Sakura mouthed to herself. She frowned slightly. Does that mean that this is more than just physical now?

In fact, had it even been only a physical attraction from the beginning?

Sakura didn't know. All she knew was that she had always respected Neji for the person that he is, and although he had certainly been the type of men women dream of having as their boyfriends she had always been rational enough to know that someone like Hyuuga Neji would never like someone like her. And maybe the little complication with Sasuke had made her all the more wiser to relationship matters and so she had never even dared entertain the thought of developing a liking for the Hyuuga.

Obviously something went wrong somewhere between then and now, for now she had entirely skipped the 'entertaining thoughts' part and jumped right to voraciously lusting over said Hyuuga.

Sakura groaned inwardly and hid her burning face with her hands as she recalled what she had done earlier. Was that sensuous little wildcat really her? She had sincerely believed that their mutual attraction was based physically at first, the flimsy bonds forged carelessly by lust but now she wasn't so sure. She had never experienced such rousing passion with anyone before, and now something was insisting to her that it would only be with him that she would get to feel such soul stirring emotions and frankly speaking, it scared her.

Sakura was finally going to have to come to terms with her growing suspicions; her attraction towards Neji wasn't just because he had a hot body and she could not wait to jump his bones (that was only part of the reason, if she had to be really honest).

No, her attraction towards Neji was more than that, and Sakura was starting to realize just how it might have happened.

_Gods, she was in love with him. _

Sakura blanched.

She was so lightheaded from the shock that she could have fainted. But even she could not deny the truth of the matter, how her stunning revelation felt so right when it was supposed to be so wrong. She had never expected this to happen, and with _him_ of all people!! How could this have occurred without her prior knowledge of it, anyway?

Sakura knew just how.

All these years that she had spent as his medic-nin, nurturing him back to health each and every time he returned gravely injured as he took the brunt of the attacks for his team, respecting his sense of responsibility towards his teammates, watching quietly from the sidelines as he stoically bore through the intensive treatments with no regrets or recriminations whatsoever; there was something about Neji that had drawn her attention to him from the very beginning.

It had been easy for her to hide her interest in him at first, so easily that even she herself had been fooled. He was after all, her patient, and she was supposed to care about him, right? And care she did, nagging him like a concerned mother hen, playfully irritating him so that he would not sink into clinical depression when the treatments became too severe. Then friendship occurred, and the teasing became a little more flirtatious, then slowly she had allowed herself to be so unguarded that she didn't even know straightaway when she had given her heart away.

He had unknowingly courted her with his quiet strength and unwavering character each and every time he had checked into the hospital, and she too had unknowingly partook the dance of courtship with him, flirting, caring, and goodness knows what else. No, it hadn't been love at first sight at all, the attraction had grown slowly and gradually and steadily and now it was all too late to take it all back because after all these years, she had finally realized how irrevocably in love she was with him.

Sakura emitted a loud moan of disbelief.

Despite the possible notion that Neji might not mind keeping her sensitive, tender heart, Sakura was still scared. This had not been what she had envisioned when she had decided to explore the attraction that she felt for Neji. And what about him? What did he feel about her? Would she be just another notch on his bedpost?

Sakura was almost ashamed for thinking Neji capable of such cruelty. Of course he would never treat her like that; he was raised better than to do so. But still, there was still the matter of his affections. Sakura had learned the hard way just how much it hurt to suffer the repercussions of an unrequited love. Would this time be a repeat as well?

Sakura certainly hoped not; she really didn't think that she would be able to survive a second heartbreak.

Sakura was stuck between a rock and a hard place. She worried about having her heart broken but she had already given her heart away. Furthermore something told her that Hyuuga Neji was not going to go away anytime soon, and that made her even more skittish. What was the poor kunoichi to do?

Sakura knew what.

Still seemingly in a daze, the pink-haired female went to the phone and quickly dialed a familiar string of numbers. She waited for anxiously for someone to answer, and when she heard the murmur of the person she wanted she let loose a wail of distress.

"Innnnnoooooooo…!!"

* * *

"So let me guess. After Neji asked to court you, you said 'Yes, Neji, my love! Of course you may court me. In fact, I want you to start right now, this very minute.' And then you pressed your lips against his and the both of you stumbled into your apartment together in a passionate tangle of bodies and limbs and proceed to frantically undress each other, mouths glued to the skin of the other's. Everything went fine until it turned out that he was so horrible at sex that you can no longer abide his fumbling inaptitude anymore that you kicked him out of the house halfway through which was why you called me here to complain about him. Am I right?" 

Sakura stared at the excited glint in Ino's azure eyes and wondered if it was illegal to get so high at ten o'clock in the evening.

"No!"

Ino looked a little disappointed, and Sakura started to question her own sanity. Why did she call the blonde to her house again?

"Oh well," The Yamanaka shrugged. "Should have known that the Hyuuga would be perfect in everything he does. You must have had an extremely fun time with him just now, huh? How many orgasms did he give you again?"

It was a good thing that they were in Sakura's apartment, for Sakura could feel her face go up in flames. "Ino!" The pink-haired kunoichi was scandalized. "Nothing happened earlier!!"

"Huh." Once again Ino had that mildly put-out look on her face. "Well, I should have known that he was too gay to make the moves on you. What respectable, _macho_ guy has such long gorgeous hair as his?"

Ino was certainly on a roll today, and Sakura could only wonder why. The mental image of Neji being gay was a hilarious image though, and the kunoichi could not help but burst into merry peals of laughter. Trust Ino to soothe her anxious hysterics with laughter. Ino rolled her beautiful blue eyes at her best friend, but a small smile lingered on her mouth all the same.

"So…" Ino drawled lazily when Sakura's laughter dissolved into a slightly more comfortable silence. "What really happened?"

Sakura was no longer feeling lighthearted. Her brow furrowed slightly and the corners of her lips were pulled down in a small frown.

"He asked to court me," Sakura said at last. "I was sort of distracted and didn't really give an exact answer but I think he took that as a 'Yes'."

Ino snorted softly.

"Well, he is an ANBU captain, assertive leadership qualities and all. You are going to have to carry your own weight if you don't want him to walk all over you."

Ino waited for a good minute before she realized that Sakura did not intend to elaborate on her situation with the Hyuuga prodigy. She frowned slightly at her pink-haired friend.

"And then?" Ino probed. "What happened next? Don't tell me that you escaped into your apartment after that and he went home like the honorable gentleman that he is?"

Sakura tinted a light pink. She had no idea how to describe to Ino about their encounter outside her apartment.

"…something like that, yes."

Ino eyed Sakura awhile, then shot her friend a sly, knowing grin. She wasn't in the ANBU Interrogation force for nothing.

"Kissed you stupid, didn't he?" The beautiful blonde asked playfully. Sakura blushed harder, and Ino's grin widened. It was gratifying to see her best friend behave thusly again, a small smile on her face and her emerald eyes bright and glowing. Ino had had doubts about the Hyuuga at first, but after seeing how he could have Sakura acting like a love struck teenager without a care in the world and hearing Shika's amazed mutterings about the Byakugan-user's almost uncharacteristic behavior Ino was more than ready to change her mindset about the ANBU captain. After all, anyone who could put _that_ look on Sakura's face deserves nothing less than her full approval. What worried Ino most though, was Sakura herself.

"Hey, forehead…why do you like Neji? He's not your…uh…"

Looking at Ino's suddenly serious cerulean gaze, Sakura immediately knew what her best friend was trying to ask.

"No, Neji is not a replacement for Sasuke." Sakura looked exasperatedly at Ino. "Come on, Ino-pig. I won't turn into a puddle or commit jigai if you mention Sasuke's name, you know."

Ino merely continued looking apprehensive.

"Are you sure?"

Sakura smiled ruefully. She had no idea that she was still causing so much worry to her friends. Maybe finally moving on wouldn't be all that bad. She nodded slowly.

"Seven years is a long time to be still on a rebound, don't you think?" The pink-haired kunoichi eyed her friend quietly. "And do you _really_ think that Neji would just sit by passively and allow big, bad me to make use of him thusly?"

Ino pretended to think about it.

"Well…I don't know…" The blonde drawled slowly. "I mean, he should be thanking his lucky stars that he had managed to snag your attention…" Ino hid a small surreptitious grin as Sakura's brow arched up slightly. "After all, _I_ was the one who had taught you how to attract a man."

Sakura mock glared at her best friend while Ino merely winked playfully back at her. Then the pink-haired kunoichi shook her head slightly and laughed.

"Ino…Shut up."

The blonde quickly turned serious.

"Are you really sure about this, Sakura? It takes two to form a relationship, I hope you know that. And Neji…well, to be honest there _is_ something about him that reminds me of Sasuke. That same aura, the sheer power they both possess…"

Sakura shook her head firmly at Ino.

"They are different." The pink-haired kunoichi was so sure of her answer that even she herself was surprised by it. "There are similarities of course, but they are different as night and day when it comes to what counts the most."

"Oh?" Ino challenged immediately. "And what difference is that?"

Sakura did not hesitate in her answer.

"Neji doesn't consider it a weakness to care; and that is what sets him apart from Sasuke.

"Sasuke is always on the quest to become stronger, and so is Neji; and the way they both go about building their strength and shaving away their weaknesses is so different. I'm not going to condemn Sasuke; I'm not in his shoes, I don't know what it feels like to carry a burden as heavy as his, and hopefully I never will.

"Neji, on the other hand, I do know. I have been his medic-nin for years, and throughout that time I have realized that no matter what, he would always the last one to check in, and his injuries were more often than not the more serious among his team. I used to think that's because the great Hyuuga Neji was afraid of hospitals, but then it was a little later when I learned that his sense of responsibility would not allow him to rest until the needs of those under him has been fulfilled. That showed to me so much about his character."

Sakura smiled a small crooked smile as she recalled a particular incident.

"Once, I remembered that Neji and his team had just returned from a recon mission in Iwagakure. The man was suffering from massive internal hemorrhage in the liver and broken bones in at least five different parts of his anatomy. There was also a gaping chest injury that was emitting purple-tinged blood. I had been so amazed to see him walk into the emergency area; the poison should have messed him up so badly that he should be comatose by now."

"Then what happened next?" Ino looked mildly intrigued.

The smile on Sakura's face turned wry.

"I was all over him of course, trying to put him into a state of unconsciousness to slow down the spread of poison in his body. He resisted my efforts, and the only coherent words I could hear him say was whether if his team had made it in safely."

Ino arched a blonde brow.

"And let me guess, there and then you realized that he was so courageous and un-self-centered that you started to respect him?"

Sakura shook her head.

"Not at first. But I believe that was the first time my staff saw me really get angry."

Ino had to smile at that. Sakura was normally pretty even-tempered, but when she does fly off the handle…the blonde almost pitied Neji. "What did you do?"

"What do you think? He was being stupid, and I told him so. I think the entire hospital heard my declaration that day. Unfortunately he wasn't in any condition to provide any satisfactory response, but I did give him the cold shoulder during his stay in the ward. I don't know if he knows the reason why I was so mad at him, but he did apologize in the end, after I was being unnecessarily sadistic and got Tsunade-shishou to take his name out of the ANBU duty list for at least two months." Emerald eyes gleamed with amusement, and Ino could just imagine Neji's reaction to _that_.

"Anyway," Sakura continued, trying to make Ino understand how she had landed herself in this sorry state. "What I wanted to say was that after that incident it became apparent to me that he wasn't all that bad, and he certainly wasn't the self important person that I thought he was. At least not all the time, that is. He's different, and I realized that trying to get to know how he ticks was in order. Do you know what I mean?"

There was a slight pause as Ino processed Sakura's words.

"I think I know what is going on already." Ino spoke slowly at last, a look of dawning comprehension on her pretty face. She looked askance at Sakura as she did so.

"Tell me, Sakura, how long have you been in love with Neji?"

Long silence.

Sakura could only gape at her best friend. Ino had always been uncannily perceptive, but this was insane!

"_What_?" the pink-haired kunoichi sputtered with disbelief. "I- what do you- I never-"

"Oh, so you only just knew as well." Ino continued musing calmly in the face of her friend's shock. "I had no idea that it's possible to like someone and not know about it at all…but then this is _you_, after all, so I shouldn't be all that surprised. Furthermore, the Hyuuga isn't exactly well-known for being the most emotionally sensitive male in Konoha either." Ino snickered softly. "You two really are a well matched pair, huh?"

Sakura did not understand. "What are you trying to say, Ino?"

The beautiful blonde looked at her confused friend and could not help but let out a small grin. "I wasn't sure about your sudden relationship with Neji at first, you know. But I have decided to change my mind now."

Sakura did not appreciate the fact that Ino was baiting her.

"And why is that?"

"This attraction isn't a sudden thing at all; the two of you have been dancing around each other for more than a few years already, is it not?"

Sakura frowned.

"Neji's my patient. If you are implying that-"­

"I'm not implying anything other than the truth. I finally realized what was going on when you defended him so passionately earlier. You should have seen the look in your eyes." Ino reached over and flicked Sakura's forehead in an affectionate gesture. "That's the look of a woman in love, and trust me, I know."

Sakura did not know what to say.

"But I-"

"Sakura." Ino's blue eyes were warm and kind with understanding. "It's not a sin to fall in love again."

Sakura slumped slightly.

"I'm scared, Ino." The pink-haired kunoichi admitted in a whisper.

Azure eyes softened.

"Oh Sakura…" Ino was right beside her best friend in an instant. "You can't choose who to love."

Sakura nodded her head slowly. "I know, but-"

"But once bitten, twice shy." Ino understood Sakura's worry. "But then again, Neji's not Sasuke, is he?"

Once again, Sakura shook her head miserably.

"No, he's not." She admitted agreeably. "but-"

"You are not going to be able to move on if you keep holding on to your fears, you know."

"It's not that! I think that I don't trust myself anymore. I think I fall in love too easily-"

Ino's rude snort was timely.

"You fall in love too easily?" The blonde muttered incredulously. "It took you what, almost seven years before you realized you had a little thing for Neji. How is that called falling in love too easily?"

"But-" Sakura was trying hard to let Ino see her point of view. Can't she see that she was afraid of getting hurt once more?

Ino was not having any of it. Clear cerulean eyes fixed solely on the pink-haired kunoichi, the blonde shook her head firmly. "Oh no, Sakura, you are not going to try to appeal to my softer nature. The time for sympathy has long since passed. Seven years is a long time for you to heal, too long in fact. Neji could not pull his big head out of his butt at a better time. He should have realized how special you were long ago anyway. Some genius, eh?"

Sakura's eyes softened at the indirect praise her bossy friend was giving her. But Ino was not done yet.

"And you! Aren't you supposed to be smart too? Really, for two people who are supposed to be highly intelligent you sure aren't acting it. You should have confidence in your own appeal, Sakura. You aren't ugly, forehead, so quit acting like secondhand goods. You are a first-class Konoha kunoichi, so act like one and make him chase after you already."

"Well?" Ino demanded when Sakura remained silent.

"I think…you are right."

Sakura looked a little dazed by her new realization. How ironic that Ino had to almost beat the truth into her to let her see it. She could not move forward if she kept clinging on to the past, and she had been so busy looking backwards that she had not had the chance to see what the future had in store for her. Sakura knew then what she had to do.

She was going to have to take a leap of faith with Neji.

Ino knew when Sakura's emerald gaze flared with renewed determination that the pink-haired kunoichi had finally saw things her way. The blonde smiled. It was about damn time.

"Of course I am right." Ino replied sassily. "I am always right, and don't you forget that, forehead."

Sakura could not help but let out a small bubble of laughter escape her lips. Was it any wonder that this beloved blonde was her best friend? Ino knew her better than she knew herself sometimes, and she felt so much better talking things through with her.

"I will do that," The pink-haired kunoichi was still smiling as she spoke. "Thanks, Ino."

Ino rolled her pretty blue eyes. "Whatever. I always save your butt in the end."

There was no need for any more words; they both understood what the other was trying to say.

And now that the serious part of the conversation was over, Ino eyed Sakura slyly. The pink-haired kunoichi stared warily at her best friend, wondering what on earth was on Ino's devious mind now.

"So…" The blonde kunoichi drawled out slowly. "Wanna share how great a kisser Neji is, _among other things_?"

Sakura stared at the blonde in disbelief, then promptly burst into peals of laughter.

"Ino!"

* * *

_::tsuzuku::_


	7. Chapter 7

**That Stupid Dream**

**Chapter 7**

He was early, and she was appallingly behind time.

Sakura came to the rather obvious conclusion when she heard her doorbell ring an exact five minutes before noon, when she had just stepped out from the shower. The pink-haired female promptly emitted an unladylike blasphemy as she fumbled about clumsily for her towel. She really had to kick the habit of spacing out while bathing. Her mumbled curses escalated in tone and volume when she stubbed her toe painfully as she opened the door and Sakura knew without a doubt that she probably looked quite a sight; her body wrapped up in a bulky but fluffy white towel, and wet pink hair stuck to her face one moment and flying all over the place the next. Somehow she was so flustered that she couldn't bring herself to care about her frazzled appearance though, and besides Neji hadn't told her where they were going. She didn't know what to wear at all, period.

And that was why Neji got an eyeful of her charms when she banged opened the door, looking slightly flushed as if she had ran all the way to her entrance to answer the door for him. Her towel revealed to him the curve of her elegant shoulders as well as the creamy swells of her chest, not to mention a brief glimpse of her long leg from the arch of her feet to almost her hip before the towel resettled itself over her magnificent form. His eyes widened almost imperceptibly at the sight of her sexy dishevelment and his eyebrows damned near disappeared under his hitai-ite as he openly gaped uncharacteristically for a second at the provocative sight she presented to him…as well as to anyone who happened to walk past her apartment at that very moment.

Before Sakura had the chance to open her mouth she quickly found herself nudged forcefully back into the confines of her own home. Stunned by the quickness of the maneuver she let out a yelp of protest which was promptly followed up by a squeak of surprise when he kicked her door shut and turned to face her immediately, mesmerizing silvery eyes pinning her bewildered emerald eyes down.

"Hey…!"

Sakura immediately felt more than a little vulnerable in her undressed state. All of a sudden she found that she could not breathe properly at all; his sheer, masculine presence seemed to fill up every corner of her humble home, and Sakura swallowed nervously. She bit her lips and stared up at the Hyuuga hovering over her like some powerful demigod.

"Do you always greet your guests while prancing about naked?"

She blinked uncomprehendingly at his irritated, displeased tone. She turned pink next.

"No!" The kunoichi was quick to take offense. "I was just stepping out of the shower when you arrived. And I wasn't prancing damn it, and I wasn't naked too! I had a towel on!"

Sakura instantly regretted reminding him of her scanty attire when she saw his brilliant eyes half-lid as he ran his gaze once more over her sleek form. He took his time; first starting from the dainty arch of her feet to her slender calves, then moving past her knees to her smooth, rounded thighs skimming past her toweled torso and up to the tops of her soft, milky chest and lastly to her sweetly flushed face. His silver eyes darkened as he stared blatantly at her, and his intense scrutiny had her all breathless and tingly. She thought that her face was now so red that it looked no different than a tomato.

"You are early." She quickly peeped out in a desperate effort to dissolve the thick sexual tension hanging in the air. She failed miserably. Neji smirked at her, the corner of his lips tilting up lazily as she watched in an almost dazed fashion. He knew that he was flustering her!

He stalked slowly towards her, the sleek muscles beneath his shirt moving subtly with languid grace that was almost hypnotic in quality. Sakura stared at him with wide eyes. He was dressed handsomely today; clad in a polo tee and slacks in varying shades of cream and the form-accentuating attire looked really good on him. She didn't even realize that he was nary a feet before her until he stopped and lifted his hand to slide a long forefinger across her nibble-bruised lips. She started, and then stared up at him with huge eyes that threatened to drown him within their emerald depths.

He groaned inwardly. She was enticing him to the point of distraction, and she probably didn't even know of the full effect that she had on him, the little pink-headed minx. He didn't know if it was a blessing or a curse, this sweet torture that she was unknowingly putting him through. Damn, he rightly deserved to be sainted if he made it through this courtship alive _and_ sane.

"No, I'm not early." Neji spoke softly, his smooth baritone voice husky. His proud head was lowered and he nudged his nose gently against the petal soft skin of her cheek. Her soft, heady scent of apples inundated his senses. She exhaled shakily and made a small, indescribable sound at the back of her throat.

"You are late." The soft, low whisper against her earlobe made her clench her fists, and her knees went weak when he did that sinful, swirly thing with his tongue. Then he pulled back slowly, his silvery gaze softening minutely at the bemused look on her face.

Neji forced himself to control his raging hormones and slowly removed his finger from her temptingly moist lips. She looked slightly disappointed by his withdrawal and he really had to employ his steely will then to prevent himself from backing her into her bedroom and taking her there and then. He stepped away from her with great effort.

"Go." He eyed her predatorily for a couple of heartbeats before the stoic mask fell firmly back in place. It gave her a secret thrill that she could affect him thusly, just like he could her. "Get dressed before I change my mind."

In her innermost thoughts Sakura didn't think that it would be that bad of an idea if Neji were to 'change his mind' but she knew what he was trying to do for her- and she was appreciative of his gesture. He was trying to show to her that he wasn't just interested in her physically, and she was touched by it. It was an especially sweet thing for him to do; the act made even more sincere to her because she understood his personality enough to know that he was a proud, assertive clan lord who normally took what he wanted, the consequences be damned.

Emerald eyes lit up with the light of a thousand suns as she finally understood the (_very_) subtle implications behind his actions.

Neji cares for her.

He must care for her at the very least, Sakura determined with growing confidence, for he seemed to be going all out to prove with actions, not just words, that she was important to him. For the first time he was actually being considerate for her feelings, imagine that, and Sakura wondered what his reaction would be if she told him so. He would probably sport an appalled look on that aristocratic face of his when he hears of her fanciful notion. Sakura would have laughed at the mental image of it if she wasn't feeling so happy.

This simple gesture of his meant so much more to her than all his earlier promises of fame and wealth.

Ino was right; she needn't be so afraid.

Still in a delighted daze over her newfound revelation, Sakura was about to wander into her bedroom when something occurred to her. The pink-haired kunoichi immediately turned back to see Neji's intense gaze focused on her swaying hips. She pinkened at his desirous stare. It was flattering and made her heart beat so fast, but that didn't mean that he was going to get away with it though.

"Neji!" She narrowed her emerald eyes at him. They were now an entire living room apart from each other, and Sakura was feeling quite brave. "Quit staring at me like that!"

In response to her dismay, he revealed a small, enigmatic smile. "Like what?" he asked her with quiet amusement.

Sakura didn't think that she could turn any redder. Gods, if anyone had told her that she would be bantering with Hyuuga Neji in her living room while clad in only her towel she would have demanded that the person be allowed a full body checkup in the hospital, free of charge. The speed in which their relationship was progressing in was so fast that her head was spinning. Sakura didn't know what to do other than to hang on for dear life for the ride.

"You…you aren't making this easy for me at all." She mumbled.

His small smile widened- slightly.

"Good." His husky purr made her shiver. He was a stoic and dispassionate ANBU! She was supposed to find him about as appealing as a block of wood! How could he be so seductive and desirable to her now? "It isn't supposed to be easy for you, Sakura."

Sakura shook her head at him.

"You got it all wrong, Neji." The kunoichi declared confidently. "You are the one who's doing the courting; not me. I can make things very difficult for you too. Besides, I haven't agreed to letting you court me." Sakura eyed the tall male, trying to gauge his reaction. To her irritation he was as impassive as ever.

"Ask me again." She demanded when he didn't seem to get what she wanted from him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I do that when I already know the answer?" He asked bluntly. Sakura growled inwardly at his arrogance. He was…right of course, but still…!

"It's polite to do so, that's why!" Sakura blurted out without thinking. She quickly realized how stupid that sounded and winced inwardly. He was starting to look amused.

"And you know because you are such an expert in relationships?" The quiet laughter in his voice was unmistakable, and as mortified as she was to be called on her bluff a part of her was thrilled to hear his amusement. It was in her most humble opinion that Neji was emotionally stunted, and that he didn't express emotions as often as he should.

Well, Sakura thought determinedly, that was going to change. She would make sure of it.

Neji, on the other hand, decided to put this ridiculous conversation to an end.

"You will let me court you." His soft, confident voice distracted her from her thoughts. "You will allow me to indulge your every whim. You will give me a chance to show you how it would be like when we are together, and most of all, you _will_ enjoy yourself."

Neji was so commanding that Sakura was at a loss for words. He sounded so fiercely determined that she did not know what to make of it.

"What if I don't enjoy myself?" Sakura managed to ask then, curious about his reply.

Neji honestly didn't know. He was not aiming to fail in the endeavor of wooing this pink-haired kunoichi before him, and he won't.

"That will not happen."

Somehow his overwhelming confidence assured her somewhat, and she nodded. "I will let you court me." Sakura announced at last, as if it hadn't been a done deal already. She ignored the amused stare he gave her and was about to hurry back into her room when she remembered what she had wanted to ask in the first place.

"Uh…Neji…? You haven't told me where we are going. What am I supposed to wear?"

His eyes gleamed with an unholy light that she was beginning to associate with his inner pervert. Strangely enough, she wasn't turned off by it at all. She held her breath.

"Sakura." His voice was now back to a smooth, low baritone that sent shivers of delight running up and down her spine. "Are you by chance…inviting me into your bedroom?"

Emerald eyes widened. "Erm…"

The fact that she wasn't denying it outright was nearly his undoing. Was the woman determined to send him off the deep end? He knew that he had to get her away from him and he had to do it _now_.

"Just get dressed." The Hyuuga growled out at last. Sakura was so surprised by his sudden surliness that she gaped at him. He softened his tone immediately. "Wear whatever you want."

Sakura wasn't stupid; she had an inkling why he was suddenly so tensed and knew that she was the reason. She felt a little guilty for unwittingly testing his control like that but still could not totally drown out the way her heart was singing loudly with joy. She nodded outwardly to the silent Hyuuga still watching her intently and started to move towards her bedroom.

"Sakura." He called out before she disappeared fully into her room.

She stopped and turned slowly to face him. Emerald met silver.

"Yes?"

Right before her very eyes, his dispassionate façade came off.

He looked at her with such raw, unapologetic hunger and overwhelming desire for her that her breath hitched and got stuck in her throat. Her pulse immediately went into overdrive, and Sakura felt all hot and bothered and dizzy. The entity standing before her was no longer a man; no, he was a huge, starving wolf, and he could hardly wait to pounce upon her when given the chance. Images of slick, sweaty bodies entwined tightly together immediately flittered past her mind, and together with it, the brief flashes of passion; the fierce dueling of tongues, the sensual sounds of satisfaction, the utter completeness of a physical joining. The notion made Sakura's mouth go dry, and her emerald eyes darkened tellingly.

He growled.

"I'm not a saint."

The warning was clear, and she quickly turned and fled into the safety of her bedroom.

* * *

Sakura didn't dare leave Neji waiting for long, she quickly settled on an elegant white sundress that she hadn't quite gotten the chance to wear yet. She didn't remember where she had bought the exquisite garment but when she wore it she quickly remembered why she had fallen in love with it. The white dress was light and airy, with thin straps that crisscrossed behind her upper back and a hem which stopped just an inch above her knees. It was simple, elegant and accentuated her slim legs and curvy physique. 

Sakura stopped by the dresser only to grab a pair of earrings as well as to run a brush through her damp hair until they finally decided to behave themselves. Then she was out of her bedroom in record time.

Fully occupied with putting on her earrings, the pink-haired kunoichi did not look up to see her date's reaction to her attire as she hurried across the living room to her shoe rack at the entrance of her apartment to look for the pair of white, strappy high heeled sandals that she knew would go well with her dress. She was abruptly stopped by a hand gently wrapped around her wrist halfway there though, and having just completed slipping the last piece of her jewelry on her ear Sakura looked up absentmindedly to see what Neji wanted.

The slightly dazed look on his face gave her pause.

"…Neji?"

"You are beautiful." She almost missed his soft, fervent whisper. He sounded almost bewildered, and Sakura didn't know whether to be flatter or to be offended by it. She settled for flashing him a little grin instead.

"Thanks." The little kunoichi glowed shyly under his unexpected praise. Then her emerald eyes glittered with sassy amusement. "Are you trying to imply that I am attractive only when I'm in a dress?"

If there was one thing remarkable about the Hyuuga, it was that he recovered amazingly fast from surprises, which was certainly a plus point for his ANBU occupation where lightning quick reaction and thinking are a must for all captains. Unfortunately for him, his nimble reflexes were a little retarded at the moment and the fact that he was obvious rattled by Sakura's startlingly radiant appearance showed. Very obviously.

"No." Neji blurted out immediately. "I'm not a shallow- you look-"

Sakura's sweet laughter easily cut through his botched attempt at redeeming himself, and even though he knew that she was clearly amused at his expense Neji found that he didn't mind at the least. He was too busy being captivated by the lovely visage of the laughing pink-haired female standing before him. Her vivid eyes gleamed with mirth and her entire being radiated such joy that he found himself in awe of her. Before he could help himself, his treacherous mouth ran away from him again.

"You look even more beautiful when you are happy."

Great. Now he sounded as stupid and sentimental as Lee, of all people. He might as well start wearing those appalling spandex outfits and be the next Green Beast of Konoha. What on earth has this female done to him?

Neji felt utterly ridiculous for saying something so sappy and corny but he would not take it back now that the words had been said. He had meant everything after all, and a Hyuuga does not lie. Ever. His spoken words were the very thoughts running through his head when his mouth went and blabbed everything to her. The tall Hyuuga watched as pleasant surprised flittered through her emerald eyes before she gifted him with one of those rare, shy smiles he seldom saw. Suddenly, the male's dour thoughts vanished like a puff of smoke.

Sakura had done something to him alright, but that wasn't to say that he wasn't enjoying every minute of her enchantment of him. Besides, the pretty pink-haired kunoichi wasn't the only one casting her magic; that soft look in her beautiful eyes told him that the attraction was definitely mutual. His pride puffed out at the notion. This courtship mumbo jumbo wasn't as tedious as he thought it would be. In fact, he was starting to enjoy it, as well as the many possibilities it brought to him.

Her smaller hand laid lightly over his own larger one jolted him from his musings. Her lips were still quirked up in a little smile, and her eyes glimmered with gentle affection. This utterly feminine woman standing in front of him was wholly different from the violent, temperamental spitfire he had always associated her to be. Not that he didn't appreciate her fiery personality; but this was certainly a…very pleasant surprise. Yes, Neji immediately thought, he was beginning to understand why men are so willing to put themselves through the tortures of an elaborate wooing of the female of their choice.

"You are sweet, Neji."

The Hyuuga was so surprised by Sakura's soft admission that he didn't move for a long second. He was very sure that he had heard wrongly. Surely Sakura had not just proclaimed him, the greatest prodigy of the Hyuuga clan, one of the most powerful shinobi of Konoha and top ANBU captain as _sweet_. But Sakura being Sakura, she just had to prove him wrong.

"Of course, I knew long ago that you were all bark and no bite. You were always so gruff and growl-ish, not unlike an overgrown puppy actually."

_Overgrown puppy?_

Neji felt his earlier pride dying a quick, deflated death. He still could not believe his ears. _Overgrown puppy?_

He didn't know that he had repeated her appalling words hoarsely until she nodded earnestly to him. "Yep." The pink-haired kunoichi continued explaining to the disgruntled male. "You were always so cantankerous, but I liked that the most about you. Teasing you was the bright spot of my shift every time."

"Well, I'm glad to know that at least one person finds joy in my hospitalization."

Sakura was a little disconcerted by Neji's mutter but when she looked up and saw the slightly sour look on his face; she could not help but erupt in giggles. Neji promptly shot her a dirty stare that implied that he clearly thought her mental.

"You are doing it again!" The pink-haired kunoichi spoke when she had finally gotten over her little fit.

His frown deepened. "Doing what?" His voice was a tad impatient and she grinned widely at him.

"Being cantankerous."

Sakura burst into another fit of laughter when he scowled fully at her. She paid no heed to him when he demanded for her to cease the infernal racket and laughed even harder when he commanded her bad-temperedly not to put his name and the word 'puppy' in the same sentence in the future.

Neji really didn't think it was very funny but even he had to admit that the way she was giggling so hard that she was bent over with her adorable face flushed with laughter was a rather pleasing sight. At any rate, it definitely worked to soothe his wounded male pride. It had disgruntled him to know that she had been first attracted to him because of his 'cantankerous' nature and not at all because of his skills and prowess as a shinobi ('You are so smart and strong!' or even 'I simply adore the way you hold your kunai!' would have been preferable. Sadly, Neji could not actually imagine Sakura saying something like that to him, however).

This did remind him once again that she was different from the other females though, and therefore had to be treated differently. A powerful kunoichi herself, she wasn't looking at him for protection, but rather for companionship. She clearly valued her friends, family and work above fiscal desires like wealth and power and fame; therefore all his influence as well as the material comforts that he could easily offer interests her not at all.

That settled it; he had to woo her over with his winning ways and charming personality, and Neji decided on that combination with a straight face. Besides, Sakura had indicated as much that she would like to be courted and never one to do things by half Neji was determined to go all out with his newest endeavor.

Sakura had wanted a proper courtship; then he would give her the best damn experience she would never forget.

Neji chose to conveniently forget the fact that this was the first time she was being wooed by a male and that if all goes well it would be highly unlikely that he would agree to let her be courted by _some random, upstart, impudent suitor_ while he was still _firmly entrenched_ in the picture. It was a good thing for him that she would never know then. Feeling his usual confidence return to him, the Hyuuga immediately turned to regard the oblivious female in question.

"Are you done making fun of me?"

Sakura nodded as she wiped her tears of laughter away. He had looked so offended by her frankness that she couldn't prevent the spurt of giggles from erupting out of her. She had been mildly embarrassed by her rudeness of course, but the image of his appalled face simply refused to fade from her mind and besides, she didn't think that there were a lot of people who had dared laugh at Hyuuga Neji and lived to tell the tale. Well, she was going to be one of those rare beings whether he wanted it or not.

"Good." Neji muttered. "Because I want you sober for this."

Before Sakura had a chance to prepare herself she was abruptly hauled over and pressed against his taut chest. She yelped with surprise and was about to protest his action when his head came down to deliver a hard kiss on her lips. She promptly forgot about chastising him and melted completely against his hold, parting her lips for him and eagerly darting her tongue out to play with his. Her arms snaked around his neck on their own accord and Sakura tried her best to edge even closer to the powerful male and the addictive, hazy heat that he emitted.

Her scent of apples was utterly distracting, and they clouded his mind like nothing could.

He had meant for the kiss to be short and pointed. It wasn't supposed to be a punishing kiss, but it wasn't supposed to be this pleasurable either. He had wanted to make his point across to her; that he wasn't as harmless as she was envisioning him to be but the way she leaned trustingly against him and kissed him back with all she got made it very hard for him to do so. Before he knew what was going on, the tables had turned. The daring little kunoichi in his arms was now diligently trying her best to drive him insane with lust.

The soft mewling noises she made at the back of her throat made him want to hear more, and her soft curves in his arms made him wonder what it would feel like to hold her without the barrier of clothes, and when he tried to pull back she followed after him, not wanting to let him get away from this hell of his own making. Really, he would have thought that she was manipulating him with her charms had he not separated from her awhile later and seen the dazed, passionate look in her emerald eyes. He groaned loudly at that innocent look of hers. He wondered if she knew what her actions now were going to lead to next time.

Determinedly, Neji disentangled her limbs from his neck. Then holding both her hands with his so that she could not distract him any longer, he looked down at her with dark eyes.

"What have I told you about teasing me, Sakura?" His voice was rough and hard.

He had to repeat his question because she was still a little out of it, as proud as he was to note down that fact. But when the question did get through to her head damned if she didn't continue to look confusedly at him.

"But you never said-"

He narrowed his eyes slightly and growled at her.

"Sakura."

The pink-haired kunoichi in question turned red.

"Sorry. I really don't mean to do that to you." She whispered out at last. "But I can't seem to help it. I don't know why, but it feels natural to do so, you know? I wanted to get closer." She looked worriedly at him then, peering up at him with anxious emerald eyes that were still slightly misty from their kiss. "Am I really a tease? Oh my god, I'm a slut aren't I? I am not reserved at all, will I be uninhibited with other men as-"

"You will be uninhibited with no one but me." Neji was quick to react, his voice no nonsense and totally uncompromising. Sakura frowned slightly at his mean tone and he softened his irritation immediately. "Ah, Sakura, you are not a slut.

"You are just very passionate."

He ducked and delivered a sweet, chaste kiss to the corner of her lips. _And I'm glad that you have chosen me to reveal your secret side to._

"I…am?" She didn't sound convinced.

He pulled back from her and nodded emphatically at her.

"You are." He confirmed. "Just look at that mammoth bed of yours." Sakura blushed slightly at his mention of her elaborate furniture. "You definitely have a sensual streak hidden within you."

Sakura didn't know what to say about that but it was alright. Neji was not done yet. The Hyuuga stepped away from the petite female with an indifference he did not feel and started to walk calmly towards the entrance of her apartment. Then he pulled open the door and motioned Sakura to go through, which she did after quickly locating and putting on her sandals. The atmosphere in the air around the two wasn't exactly tensed, but it wasn't comfortable either. It was slightly edgy, but in a good way.

As Sakura slipped out of her house, Neji spoke.

"I like it."

* * *

He brought her to his ex-Genin team's training ground. 

Sakura was bewildered as they strolled into what had once been Team Gai's training area and she wondered what Neji was planning. An alarming thought flittered across Sakura's mind; surely he wasn't thinking of sparring with her now? Not that she wouldn't be able to hold her own in a fight against Neji, but dueling one's date really wasn't what she considered romantic.

Before Sakura could voice out her worry thoughts, Neji led her a little further past the training grounds and Sakura's eyes widened slightly at the sight before her.

There was a picturesque lake partially hidden by the massive weeping willows surrounding the massive training ground and Sakura was surprised that she hadn't seen this part of Konoha before. A warm breeze whispered past the kunoichi as she took in the beautiful scenery. It was so peaceful here that Sakura could not help but feel a sense of contentment flow through her as she looked out onto the quiet lake. The waters glimmered a sparkling turquoise under the warm rays of the sun and the impressive Hokage monument rose over the backdrop, completing the magnificent picture. Sakura was properly awed, and she lifted amazed emerald eyes to meet Neji's.

"This is place is beautiful."

He was slightly amused by the way she whispered the words, the look of wonderment still on her face. She really was very easy to please, and that endeared her to him all the more. This was one woman who would not take the simple things in life for granted, and that was quite a rare trait in people nowadays.

"This is one of my favorite places to visit." He admitted to her.

Sakura smiled.

"I can see why." The kunoichi remarked. "It is so peaceful here. You can really think here, huh? I bet that you can probably feel free here too."

Neji appeared slightly disconcerted by her perception. "What makes you say that?"

Sakura shrugged cheerfully and regarded the blue waters once more, marveling inwardly at the water fowls that flew low across the lake surface at the same time. "I don't know." Sakura confided as she turned to him at last, a small smile on her face.

"Freedom is relative, don't you think? Once, I thought that I would be happy if I could shed all my worries and responsibilities like a second skin but that just childish. I wouldn't be myself anymore if I have nothing to do, no one to worry about, you see. So that kind of absolute freedom really isn't feasible. But I think that it is in places like these that I can temporarily put down all my burdens and relax, feel the wind under my wings for a brief moment and be free for awhile before I return to face my trials once more."

She looked at him with understanding in her eyes.

"You are like that too; aren't you, Neji?"

She smiled a little wider when he didn't reply. Oh, this man before her was so proud, and probably thought that to admit to her insinuation would be to imply that he was so weak that he had to find respite from his heavy duties once in awhile. Sakura didn't care though; this told her more than anything that he was more human than he let on, and that pleased her. She was also secretly thrilled that he had brought her here; this must be his private sanctuary and she was glad that he had decided to share this little piece of himself with her.

Sakura's emerald eyes shone with quiet pleasure.

"Anyway," The pink-haired kunoichi spoke again, deciding to let him off from her question. "Thanks for bringing me here. I really liked this place."

"You are right." He spoke at last, his gaze roving almost questioningly over her contented face as if not comprehending something. "There are no restrictions here, no prying eyes, and in a manner of speaking I feel more relaxed when I come here."

It was as far a concession as he was willing to make for her, and Sakura smiled once more at him. She knew that he probably thought her notion of freedom and whatnots fanciful and unrealistic, but it pleased her inwardly to know that he was trying to see things her way all the same.

"Come." Neji extended his hand towards Sakura, and the pink-haired kunoichi took it. The lazy breeze and the warm sunshine were making her feel utterly at ease and she blinked at the tall male beside her.

"Where are we going?" She asked, only mildly curious.

"Picnic." A tilt of his head brought her attention not far away to the lavish spread of food laid out neatly on a large blanket under the cool shade of a huge willow tree. Sakura blinked at the inviting image and looked up at Neji in bewilderment. His eyes gleamed at her unspoken puzzlement.

"My servants have helped prepared for this, Sakura. They left a little while ago before we arrived."

Sakura felt a little foolish for forgetting about Neji's wealthy background. She allowed herself to be led towards the picnic and quickly sat herself down onto the side of the large blanket, curling her legs to the side and tucking the hem of her sundress under her modestly as she did so. Neji waited patiently for her to finish her fussing before settling down fluidly beside her, ignoring the look of surprise on her face when he squeezed her against the corner of her side of the blanket.

"What are you doing?" the pink-haired kunoichi asked when he made no move to shift over to the other end of the large blanket. "Can't you go sit over there?"

Neji didn't even try to make excuses for himself, merely taking up a lot of space like a huge, lazy feline. "I like where I am now."

Sakura opened her mouth but didn't know what to say. The amused looked in his eyes didn't really sit well with her at all, and Sakura narrowed her own clear emerald orbs at him. "Fine, be that way." Sakura muttered. "I will move over there then, since you like your spot so much."

Thus said, the pink-haired kunoichi made to scoot over to the empty spot across them when Neji easily hindered her efforts by wrapping an arm around her waist. She was so surprised by his action that she stared at him for a long second. He looked at her coolly, looking as unruffled as only he could pull off.

"Neji…" Sakura muttered warningly. "Let me go."

"No."

Somehow Sakura wasn't surprised by his one word answer. She was beginning to understand that the two letter word was probably his favorite word in the dictionary. He definitely adored saying it to her, at any rate.

"And why not?" Sakura demanded. He looked at her calmly.

"I like having you here beside me."

Once again Sakura looked as if she had just been knocked off kilter by Neji's blunt words. Well, he certainly wasn't the shy type. Feeling a little resigned now, the kunoichi quit trying to get away from the Hyuuga. She settled back down beside Neji and muttered indignities under her breath when he dragged her even closer to him.

"How am I expected to eat like that?" Sakura asked in a beleaguered manner.

"You will manage." Neji drawled out as he reached for a plate of rice balls and promptly handed it over to Sakura. The kunoichi frowned.

"You know what? I think that this will work better if I am not plastered to you like glue."

It was really too bad for Sakura that Neji hardly seemed to be concerned over her complaints. "Oh?" Neji asked baldly. "I thought that the courtship period is meant for us to get to know one another better?"

Sakura turned red.

"Well…yes! But- but we can get to know each other better while sitting across from each other you know?" Sakura sputtered. Neji was doing his deaf and dumb impression again AKA ignoring-the-ridiculous-kunoichi-until-she-finally-sees-things-his-way. Sakura glared and finally picked at a rice ball, using her fingers to squeeze the innocent rice grains to a messy pulp until Neji told her to quit playing with her food. She glared at him then.

It was, once again, unfortunate for Sakura that her evil stare washed off his back like water; the darned man continued sipping his cup of green tea like he cannot be bothered with her. Sakura growled. So much for a peaceful afternoon; he could drive a saint to drink!

"Neji-"

"Neji! What are you doing here?"

Sakura was cut off from her sentence by a distant voice floating over from the direction of the training ground. She quit her glowering at the Hyuuga to look for the source of the noise. Beside her, Neji did not bother. He exhaled a little louder than normal. He already knew who the intruders were. Of all the times they could have come here, it would just have to be now.

Tenten and her boyfriend sported the same look of surprise as Sakura when they finally stepped to the edge of the clearing and saw the other couple. It was obvious from the blanket draped over the weapon mistress' shoulder as well as the picnic basket that her bowl-headed boyfriend was carrying that they were here for an outing as well. Neji could feel the rest of his quiet afternoon spent with Sakura slipping through his fingers, becoming nothing but a distant dream.

"Ah! Neji, my eternal rival!" Lee sang out with enthusiasm. "Today is such a wonderful and sunny day! You must be here to take advantage of the fine weather!" The spandex-clad man called out with annoying cheer as he nudged his now slightly amused girlfriend over to the other couple. "Who is that beautiful maiden whom you are out enjoying this wonderful day with? Why, she looks like…_Sakura-chan_?!!"

Sakura really did not know what to make of the horrified/surprised tone of the taijutsu master. The look on his face suggested that she was not sitting beside an at-the-moment relatively harmless Hyuuga Neji but rather an evil, hungry, human-gobbling dragon. Sakura smiled weakly at Lee and stole a glance at Neji. There was a mildly irritated look on his face- as usual.

"Erm…hello Lee, Tenten." Sakura greeted with a sheepish smile. The weapons mistress smiled at her in return but her eyes clearly indicated her curiosity. She was polite enough though, not to ask what on earth ANBU's top captain was doing in an extremely secluded spot with Konoha's best medic-nin.

Lee had no such problem.

"Sakura-chan?" The bowl-headed male called out in a bewildered tone that made Sakura wince inwardly. The pink-haired kunoichi decided that she couldn't blame Lee's shock really; even she herself wouldn't have believed it if someone was to tell her a few months ago that she would be sitting here enjoying a picnic with none other than Hyuuga Neji himself.

Speaking of sitting, Sakura tried discreetly to nudge away Neji's arm around her waist while the others have not sensed its scandalous position yet. Neji refused to cooperate though, and even went so far as to give her a warning squeeze to get her to quit her delicate actions. Sakura fixed him a quick, disgruntled stare before she focused her attention back to Lee.

"Are you and Neji…together?" Lee eyed the both of them worriedly and Sakura felt a little panicked. She knew that Lee had long since gotten over that little crush he used to have for her but they were still close friends and he was probably feeling worried on her behalf. The pink-haired kunoichi really couldn't understand what Lee could be so anxious about; after all, this was _Neji_. The Hyuuga had more honor in him than a lot of people she knew and in fact, right now she was more worried about his reputation than anything else.

Sakura thought that it would be best that their oddball relationship be kept under wraps. Neji was a highly private person after all; he definitely wouldn't appreciate it if his life was to be made even more complicated because of her. With that thought firmly in mind, the kunoichi quickly shook her head at Lee, forcing an incredulous laugh for good measure.

"Of course we are not together!" Sakura denied vehemently, totally missing the annoyed look Neji shot her as she did so. Tenten didn't miss that particular stare though, and it told her better than anything else what was going on in here. The weapon mistress grinned inwardly; it was about damned time.

Despite common belief; Lee really wasn't as clueless as most people thought him to be. The bowl-headed male shot his friend a mildly disbelieving look.

"Really…the both of you are sitting awfully close to each other though."

Sakura really did glare at Neji then. If he had let her go earlier this wouldn't have happened in the first place. She decided to let Neji do the explaining, and drove an elbow into his side to let him know of her decision. To his credit the Hyuuga barely flinched.

"What are the both of you doing here, really?" Tenten drawled out at last, amusement clearly written on her face. Sakura just knew that Neji's ex-teammate had already caught on to what was going on. She grimaced. It was all Neji's fault and he still didn't look inclined to answer anytime soon. Sakura nudged him again.

"Yes, Neji," The pink-haired kunoichi demanded. "What on earth are we doing here?"

At her question, the silent Hyuuga slid into action. Before his stunned ex-teammates, Neji easily hauled a clearly taken aback Sakura onto his lap and proceeded to kiss her- hard. Lee's jaw dropped. Tenten's eyes widened slightly before she rolled them with exasperation. He just had to go all out, didn't he?

Neji ignored the other couple and focused his attention solely on the stiffened form of the little female in his arms. He softened his kiss immediately and coaxed her to respond to his embrace, licking her lips gently and nibbling the succulent flesh until she slowly melted willingly against him. Her mouth opened tentatively and her tongue came out to greet his shyly and her sweet surrender was more than enough for him. He broke the kiss abruptly and watched with satisfaction her rosy lips and slightly glazed eyes. He waited for her dazed, emerald gaze to clear before he dropped the bomb.

She was quickly recovering and rapidly getting dismayed by the implications of his action before their friends. He did not care though; burnished silver eyes burning into her and demanding for her attention that she could not help but give.

Then he announced his intentions to all.

"We are dating, Sakura, and I hope that we don't have to do this every time someone asks."

* * *

_::tsuzuku::_


	8. Chapter 8

**That Stupid Dream**

**Chapter 8**

Sakura was stunned speechless.

"Are you _insane_?"

The look in Neji's eyes told her that he didn't appreciate her question at all.

"Do you deny that we are together, Sakura?" He asked her instead, his voice deep and measured.

Bewilderedly the pink-haired kunoichi shook her head slowly. "But we are-"

"That's all I need to know." The arrogant Hyuuga interrupted her protest. Once more, before his ex-teammates, he lowered his head and nuzzled her cheek with such unconcealed affection that Sakura promptly turned bright red. She was not the only one it seemed.

Lee was having quite some trouble processing what he saw. The poor taijutsu master simply could not understand just how a sweet-tempered soul like Sakura could have ended up wrapped in the arms and sitting quite snugly on the lap of his eternal rival AKA the cold, emotionless, _grouchy _Hyuuga. His mouth opened as if to say something but the words couldn't quite seem to come out. He turned to his girlfriend for help.

Tenten shot her confused boyfriend a small grin; he was so innocent sometimes and she loved this part of him the most. The brunette shook her head slightly at the bowl-headed man.

"Let's just enjoy our picnic together, shall we?"

* * *

To Neji's exasperation, Lee and Tenten spread out their blanket right beside theirs and promptly scooted over to invade his and Sakura's privacy. Not that he didn't appreciate his friends' company mind you, but today was supposed to be spent getting to know the pink-haired kunoichi beside him better. 

Sakura, on the other hand, could not be more delighted by Lee and Tenten's timely arrival. It wasn't that she was afraid of Neji when they were alone; no, it was the other way around. The kunoichi was pretty worried that she would lose control around the suddenly very attractive Hyuuga. She swore that it was as if he knew how to push her buttons; every lazy stare, every heated touch from him made her shiver with anticipation and erupt in desirous want. Oh, Sakura was so very glad that his ex-teammates had ridden to the rescue. They would help distract her…somewhat.

"So, how long have the two of you been dating in secret?"

Sakura immediately opened her mouth to reply Tenten but then she realized that she didn't have the answer at all.

"We aren't dating in secret." Neji replied in her stead. "You caught us on our first date."

Not wanting to linger any longer on that particular topic, Sakura quickly nodded in agreement with Neji's answer. Tenten didn't look like she believed her ex-teammate though; for a first date Neji was certainly being very touchy with the pink-haired medic-nin whom he had insisted on having by his side. The weapon mistress mentally shrugged aside her doubts though; the thing that fully mattered now was that at least there was finally some progress in this used-to-be stagnant relationship.

Tenten had wondered how long it would take before the Hyuuga saw what she had always known in the first place. It was hard not to notice Neji's interest whenever it comes to the Godaime's disciple; no matter how he grumbled about the troublesome female there was always a nearly imperceptible shift of his body language that completely belied his irritation.

Tenten found it amusing that Neji was finally acting on his instincts now; nearly one year after she had detected his interest in Sakura-chan. For someone who was supposed to have an excellent sense in timing in everything he did he was certainly pretty slow on the uptake with regards to his love life. It was a good thing that he had 'found' Sakura then; they would be good for each other, Tenten was pretty sure about that.

"Eh, Neji, are you really serious about Sakura-chan?"

That was Lee, and as usual being as tactless as only he could be. His girlfriend immediately winced inwardly at the insult that he had unknowingly paid to their ex-teammate, but Lee was undaunted by the increasingly annoyed look on Neji's face. He had a good friend to worry about.

The color on Sakura's face was so red that it was clashing horribly with her pink hair.

"Lee!" Sakura blurted out before Neji could have his say. She was utterly aghast, not to mention embarrassed. Her bowl-headed friend turned to regard her with sympathy. By his side, Tenten shook her head and helped herself to more tea. Might as well wait it out now; Lee was definitely on a roll and nothing can stop him.

"Ah, Sakura-chan!" The spandex-clad man protested. "You don't understand! My eternal rival Neji has…how do you say it…vast experiences in uh…"

Lee stumbled to a stop when he didn't know how to explain to sweet, innocent Sakura about the Hyuuga's string of ladybirds. Not that Neji was a womanizer or anything, but a man has needs and as much as Lee respected that he really didn't want Sakura to get hurt. In the taijutsu master's most humble opinion Sakura was just like his beloved Tenten; very strong and independent on the outside but extremely tender and sensitive on the inside. They are women meant to be protected and cherished, not used and discarded like some flavor of the week. Not that Neji was the callous type mind you, but so far Lee had never seen his ex-teammate invest any sort of emotional interest in the females who kept his brief company and Sakura…well, she just wasn't that type of girl.

Neji really didn't like where this topic was heading, and although he seldom cared about the opinions of his lovers it was somehow imperative to him that the pink-haired kunoichi beside him did not get the wrong idea. Besides there were some females who were very touchy about the subject of past paramours and the such though he really didn't understand why; the past was the past, and that relationship long over. Why is there the need to feel jealous about? Neji didn't know if Sakura was one such woman but he didn't want to risk it.

Pale eyes narrowed irritably at Lee; only the notion that he was being honorable and trying to warn a good friend about what he thought was a potential danger kept Neji from being too annoyed with the bowl-headed man. Once again the disgruntled male prepared to speak to clear the air only to be interrupted once more by the female beside him.

"Oh, Lee." Sakura understood what her friend was trying to awkwardly relay to her. "If you were by chance trying to tell me about Neji's ex-lovers, well…yeah, I did get the inkling that he gets around quite well when uh...yeah." Sakura finished lamely and stole a peek at Neji. He looked quite calm for someone whose sex life was being openly discussed and dissected before him but still Sakura didn't want to risk it, which was why she was so frantic to get the topic away from the Hyuuga's past paramours.

She succeeded, in a way. Lee now had something else to pick on. The thick brows of the taijutsu master furrowed together as he quickly deciphered her words. Then his black eyes shone in such a way that Sakura would soon realize was going to mean trouble.

"Neji asked you too, didn't he?"

It was at times like this that Sakura sincerely wished that Lee was still as gullible as he had been back when they were Genins. Sakura closed her eyes in exasperation and Neji made no effort to deny the charge. It was the truth anyway, though Sakura had turned him down flat. Tenten choked on the roll that she had been nibbling on.

The Green Beast of Konoha saw red.

Lee jumped up from his seat besides Tenten and pointed an accusing finger at Neji. "You are taking advantage of our sweet Sakura!" The taijutsu master accused passionately. "My eternal rival Neji, this I will never allow! Allow me to challenge you to a duel for the lady's honor!"

Now Neji certainly had no intention of sparring with Lee especially under his ridiculous condition. For the lady's honor, indeed. If there was anyone defending Sakura's honor, it would him, her intended and not the seriously delusional bowlhead also known as his ex-teammate. Neji was fully prepared to inform Lee of his mistake when once again, a frantic Sakura butted into the conversation. Neji emitted a loud sigh then. He should have learnt by now that nothing was ever going to be easy for him when it comes to Sakura.

Sakura knew that Lee was thinking of her interest but it did not sit well with her that Neji was being lambasted by his own teammate. Before she knew what she was doing, the pink-haired kunoichi too was jumping onto her feet and trying her best to defend the Hyuuga.

"Lee! You are mistaken! Neji's not taking advantage of me!" Sakura protested immediately. Lee turned to the pink-haired female.

"But Sakura-chan! You don't have to lie for him!"

Sakura was determined to put a stop to this dueling nonsense before it escalated into something serious.

"How do you know if I am not the one taking advantage of Neji?!"

Stunned silence.

Sakura's face burned with mortification as she heard her own shameless declaration but she was determined not to take any of it back. She didn't dare look at Neji's reaction but if she had she would properly have some trouble identifying who looked more appalled by her words, Neji or Lee. Tenten, who had been swallowing a mouthful of green tea to calm herself down after nearly choking on her food, almost spit out her mouthful of refreshment.

Although he was inwardly affected by her admirable defense of him Neji quickly decided that he had about enough of this ridiculous situation.

Lee looked like he wanted to cry.

"You are joking aren't you, Sakura-chan?" The bowl-headed whispered.

Sakura bit her lips a tad nervously.

"Uh…"

Neji interrupted her before she could muddle up the situation and make things worse.

"Sakura." Neji sounded mildly irritated. "That's enough. Come here and sit down beside me." Then turning to regard Tenten he continued speaking. "Tenten, control your boyfriend before I do it for you."

The amused weapon mistress was quick to comply; she certainly hadn't expected to be this entertained when Lee came up with the idea of an afternoon picnic. Besides she really wasn't in the mood to patch up her boyfriend whether he won or lost. The brunette cheerfully made a grab for the spandex-clad male and tugged once. Lee looked down immediately. Laughing hazel eyes narrowed slightly in warning for but a split second before the jovial façade fell back in place and Lee immediately took heed. Tenten was normally quite placid outside of battles and missions, but that didn't mean that she would remain that way all the time.

With a bewildered glance at Sakura-chan once more, Lee retreated to his girlfriend's side.

Neji sent a pointed look to Sakura next, and she sat down too, though not anywhere near him this time. Neji was simply too distracting for her own good. The Hyuuga proceeded to ignore her little act of defiance.

"Well, Neji, what is it that you have got to say for yourself?" Tenten asked.

Neji looked flatly at his nosy ex-teammates. As much as he didn't like to announce his every intention to the others this just cannot be helped. They were all friends, and friends looked out for each other. It was just one of the many inconveniences that he was going to suffer for her. Said female merely looked curiously at him to see what he would do, totally unaware of the great sacrifice that he was going to perform for her. Neji sighed inaudibly and opened his mouth…

"No one is taking advantage of anybody."

Tenten and Lee waited a good one minute before they realized that Neji was done with his explanation. Some sacrifice.

Lee frowned at Neji, his twin caterpillar-like excuse of an eyebrows wriggling about his forehead as he did so. "That isn't very assuring." He pointed out. Neji refrained from staring at the thick black facial hair moving about so freely on the brow of the taijutsu master. Good god, how Tenten could stand the man like this was really beyond his comprehension.

Sakura, on the other hand, was kinder than Neji as he went through his sarcastic thoughts. She smiled slightly at Lee.

"Lee, thanks for being so concerned for my welfare, but I think that you are seriously underestimating my abilities, my friend."

Lee looked immediately aghast at the notion that he might have accidentally hurt Sakura's sensibilities during his fierce defense of her, and Sakura quickly hurried to assure the spandex-clad man that she was perfectly fine. The pink-haired kunoichi sighed loudly when Lee looked about to start giving himself his infamous intense training sessions as punishment again.

"Oh Lee, you are really such a nice guy, you know that right?"

Sakura shared her opinion with Tenten as well, smiling a little when the weapon mistress rolled her eyes slightly and gave her a 'you have no idea' look. Lee immediately gifted the girls with a bashful look; he always had trouble accepting praise from the females. Tenten shook her head but smiled all the same. Sakura was grinning at the suddenly shy male and no one paid attention to Neji, which was perfectly fine because he was pretty busy feeling disgruntled by the females', or more specifically, a certain pink-haired kunoichi's adoration of the bowl-headed taijutsu master.

Why would she hold Lee with such high regards when she had him, Hyuuga Neji?

It really didn't make sense and for the first time in his life the intensely private Hyuuga decided that he didn't like attention taken away from him, or more specifically, _her _attention.

But then Sakura spoke again and distracted him from his appallingly possessive thoughts.

"I know you care, Lee, but I really don't think that your worry is justified." Sakura should be feeling mad that Lee was trying to meddle with her affairs but she understood enough that he was only trying to protect her- and she appreciated that. She still didn't quite understand why Lee seemed to find Neji to be such a terrible threat though, but whatever the reason was she was reluctant to have the two friends get into an argument because of her.

And so Sakura scooted back to Neji's side, showing Lee without words how at ease she was around the powerful Hyuuga. The pink-haired kunoichi sat down so closely to Neji that their legs touched each other and with a small smile still on her face she nonchalantly reached for Neji's hand, picking the larger appendage with her smaller, daintier one and setting it confidently on her bended knee. Neji didn't do anything to resist her actions, merely stared down at her with that impassive façade of him and for that she was grateful. She was so pleased by his compliance that she patted his hand for good measure.

He promptly returned her gesture of affection with a slight squeeze of her knee, and she pinkened slightly. Lee watched with disbelief the way Neji's normally dispassionate gaze softened minutely for the kunoichi beside him, and immediately came to the depressing conclusion that Sakura was right. So was Tenten, it seemed. He should have believed his own girlfriend when she had mused over a year ago that Neji probably had a serious crush on Sakura that he himself didn't even know of.

Well, Tenten was mostly right, at least.

It might have been an unconscious crush then, but it certainly wasn't so now. And Lee could tell, because despite his love for the dramatics he was also a man and he could clearly see now what he had been blind to at the start. He was so surprised by his unexpected discovery that he was about to blurt out his findings to everyone present when Sakura beat him to it with her own important announcement.

Allowing the small smile on her face to widen into a full blown grin of affection, it was to Neji she looked to when she made her remark.

"I trust fully in the intentions of Neji's."

Tenten's hazel eyes were alit with amusement. Sakura and Neji really made a pretty picture sitting there so cozily together, and judging by the way their ex-teammate was looking at Team Seven's only female, Tenten decided that she could safely say that Neji was pretty pleased with Sakura's admission.

Lee was reverting back to looking morose.

"Aw, Sakura-chan, but why Neji, of all people?" Lee moaned. It was going to be so hard to beat up the arrogant Hyuuga if Lee ever finds out that he had done wrong by their dear Sakura-chan. He would still try though, of course. Come to think of it, maybe Naruto can be persuaded to join him then. Even Hatake Kakashi. Gai-sensei would of course be there to show his disappointment over the unyouthful way Neji was acting…

Tenten smacked her boyfriend over his head then.

"Quit whining, Lee. Can't you see that they would be great for each other?"

Lee saw alright. He sighed sadly.

"Yes, but Sakura-chan deserves the best! Someone who is nice, sweet-tempered, and actually romantic!"

Sakura promptly burst into laughter when she processed Lee's wails of complain. True to his nature, Neji didn't really find it particularly funny, but that was just him.

"It's true, you know." The pink-haired kunoichi spoke at last when she had recovered from her laughter. "Lee was correct about you. You are definitely mean, grouchy and the most unromantic person I know."

"But yet you still like me." He insisted quietly, brow slightly arched.

Sakura took a page from his book. She smirked at him, and at that moment he wanted nothing better than to kiss that sassy look off her.

"Yes. But yet I still like you."

* * *

The rest of the picnic progressed relatively well after Lee finally came to the conclusion that yes, poor misguided Sakura-chan actually wants to spend time with Neji and simply refused to be dissuaded. After spewing some more threats to the mildly annoyed Hyuuga and then forcibly made to stop by his own beloved Tenten Lee finally settled down to enjoy the rest of the afternoon with his friends. 

It was a pretty good outing if Sakura would say so herself. It certainly provided her an excellent chance to observe Neji when he was interacting with his friends. Every other time she saw him around he would always be so guarded and formal to the people around him that it was a delight to see him actually behaving a tad more relaxedly than usual while in the presence of his ex-teammates. Not that Neji had completely shed off his High Clan Lord demeanor of course, but she could see the line of his shoulders looking less tensed, and the light in his silver eyes had appeared more personal, even warmer perhaps.

Sakura decided that she really liked this side of Neji and she told him so too, after they finally wrapped up the picnic and Lee and Tenten had long since went on their way. Neji had merely given her an exasperated sideways glance as she informed him of her opinion.

"I'm not emotionless like you think, Sakura." Neji rolled his eyes mentally when the look of soft wonder on her face still did not fade away. "I just don't see the need to show it all the time."

"Then you should start reconsidering." Sakura insisted. "I think that you look more approachable if you would just appear less stoic, you know."

It was nearing dusk, and they were just walking out of the training grounds and down the streets of Konoha. Neji really did roll his eyes heavenwards this time. Discreetly. Why were they even having this ridiculous conversation in the first place?

"I don't want to look approachable." The Hyuuga muttered at last. Sakura looked as if she did not know what to make of his statement.

"But-"

"I'm a clan lord, Sakura, not to mention an ANBU captain. I am not supposed to act like everybody's best friend." Sakura grimaced at his pointed words. He was right, sort of. The mental image of Neji being friendly, the life of the party, and god forbid, actually acting anywhere like Naruto was so absurd that she didn't know whether to laugh or to cringe. Still Sakura was not one to back down so easily.

"I'm not asking you to change, Neji. I'm just saying that you shouldn't have to sport that I-hate-the-world look all the time! Don't you get tired of it?"

"No." He answered shortly. "Do you?"

He had her neatly backed into a corner again. Sakura looked mildly disconcerted by the way he demanded his last question. She crossed her arms against her chest.

"Neji…" She sounded slightly suspicious. "Are you fishing for compliments?"

The Hyuuga scowled at her ridiculous question. He proceeded to ignore it- and her in the process. Sakura was so disgruntled by his rudeness that she decided to let the subject drop, and not a moment too soon, it seemed.

"Sakura?! Is that you?"

Neji's head turned immediately to pinpoint the source of the incredulous masculine question. His pale eyes quickly lit upon a couple standing across the busy street. So did Sakura.

The pink-haired kunoichi groaned softly when she immediately recognized the two people slowly making their way towards her and Neji. She immediately pressed the heel of her palm against her forehead. This was such bad timing. The Hyuuga frowned slightly at her distress and shifted unconsciously towards her. As the throng of people separating the two couples thinned with their proximity, Neji was able to identify the features of the pair before him better.

They both looked to be in their late forties, and were dressed quite richly in civilian attires. The lady possessed an ageless beauty and was so petite that Neji doubted that the top of her head would reach his shoulder if they were to stand side by side. She had wispy, waist-length white-blonde hair that floated around her ethereally and kind blue eyes that shone in an almost mischievous manner that Neji swore he had seen somewhere else before. The woman was so delicate and graceful in appearance that Neji could not help but notice the huge contrast between her and the giant of a man beside her who was her companion.

The man was tall, even taller than Neji himself and possessed a full head of deep crimson hair. Only a few distinguished streaks of silver colored the bright shade and even in the fading sunlight it was hard to miss the familiar shade of intense emerald that made up the elder male's stare. His countenance was proud and confident and as he guided his dainty partner over and Neji quickly found himself subjected to a scrutinizing glare.

"Sakura!" The female gasped; her voice soft and genteel. "It is really you! Young lady, you have not come home for a visit for a long time!" Before the kunoichi had the chance to speak, the small but spry woman quickly swept her into a hug. Sakura immediately returned the embrace.

"Mama…!"

She was quickly passed over to the person Neji was starting to realize must be her father.

"Sakura." The man's voice was gruff with affection as he folded his arms around his daughter in a fierce hug. Sakura squeaked and laughed a little, struggling playfully to try to loosen her father's strong embrace just like she always had when she was young. She smiled at her parents when her father released her at last, a little unwillingly and staring down at his offspring with so much fatherly pride that Neji could sense the deep family ties the three shared.

"Hello, Father, Mama." The pink-haired kunoichi greeted. As much as she hadn't wanted her parents' interference, it was already too late and she might as well make the best of it while she could. Sakura could see the curious glances her mother was directing to the silent Hyuuga beside her, and she quickly introduced them to him.

Neji would not be forgetting his encounter with Sakura's parents for a long time to come.

"Father, Mama, this is Hyuuga Neji, a fellow ninja and ANBU captain."

"Neji, these are my parents, Haruno Masahiro and Haruno Miharu."

Neji bowed politely before the elder couple, a sign of respect towards their age.

"It's a pleasure to meet the both of you, Masahiro-san, Miharu-dono." The Hyuuga's manners were impeccable, but they washed off Masahiro like water. Sakura's mother, however, was nowhere near as rude as her husband. The small woman smiled earnestly and inclined her head once in acknowledgement. Her daughter kept quite wonderful company. This one was very respectful towards his elders, and not bad looking at all too.

Sakura's father was not having the same thoughts however. The redhead took one look at the sleek, powerful aura of the younger male standing so confidently beside his precious daughter and decided immediately that Neji was up to no good. Rudely ignoring the young man he turned to his daughter.

"What is his relationship with you, daughter?"

Father has always been a tad overprotective of his only child, and Sakura had known from that start that this little meet up session was going to turn out to become like this. She winced inwardly at her father's demand, and was about to placate him when Neji interrupted her calmly.

"With all due respect, Masahiro-san, I am courting your daughter."

Miharu's eyes widened slightly with surprise, and then she started to smile, entirely pleased. Her Sakura was dating! She had been getting increasingly worried when her daughter had appeared more interested in her occupation then going out and finding a husband of course, but now she quickly realized that there was nothing to worry about, if that brave young man currently antagonizing her spouse was of any indication.

Masahiro really did not like the answer that Neji had given to him, and Sakura winced inwardly when her father turned to give Neji a hard stare. To the Hyuuga's credit he stood his ground and did not even flinch.

"Is that true, Sakura?" Masahiro barked out when the impudent pup proved impossible to intimidate.

"…yes."

Sakura really didn't relish the notion of discussing her love life before her parents, and once again she was so red that she resembled a tomato. Miharu looked absolutely thrilled by her daughter's answer, an exact opposite from her father, unfortunately.

Masahiro, who was expecting a resounding denial from his daughter, felt his eyebrows nearly disappear into his hairline at her shy admission. His daughter was obviously smitten by the male beside her, and the one and only time he had known her to be like that was when she had her childish crush on the red-eyed bastard whatshisname. That didn't end very well then, and Masahiro definitely did not want to see the heart of his precious daughter broken once again.

"I forbid it." The older man snapped quickly. "He has not asked of my permission and I am not at all clear of his intentions. Besides, the boy is unworthy of you, Sakura." Masahiro continued speaking as said 'boy' looked on with incredulity. "I do not recognize his family name and a nobody is simply not good enough for you, my child."

"Father!" Suddenly Sakura was utterly intent on defending Neji. "Not that I would mind if he's a nobody, but Neji's a clan lord! At least show some respect!"

"A clan lord?" Masahiro shot Neji an insultingly disbelieving glance. "What's your name again, boy?"

Neji felt as though he had both his hands tied behind him. As cantankerous and as difficult as Sakura's father was being he was still his elder by age and Neji had been taught to respect his elders ever since he was able to understand. Hell, this meant that he could not try to intimidate the older man, nor will he be allowed to browbeat him into letting Sakura to continue seeing him, not that Sakura would appreciate him cowing her father in the first place. There was no choice; he was going to have to do this the normal way. The coffee-haired ANBU was immediately resigned to smoothing away his irritation.

On a lighter note, at least he knew now why Sakura was still single; her suitors were probably all chased away by her scary father. Neji had no intention of being scared anywhere though, let alone away from Sakura.

"My name is Hyuuga Neji, Masahiro-san." Neji was very polite, and the look on his face was calm, placid even.

"The Hyuuga clan?" Masahiro repeated grouchily. "Ah, I see now. Those white eyes. You belong to that group of stuffy elitist I-think-I'm-too-good-for-everybody ninjas?"

Sakura gasped. Her eyes flew towards Neji to see how he was taking the insult to his clan. The composed look on his face didn't even change.

"We are very good at what we do." Neji acknowledged at last. "And we are naturally proud to be of service to Konoha."

The boy standing unyieldingly before him had an unnatural control over his emotions- and was very smart too. He had easily turned his scoffing words back on him, and as polite-as-you-please, had put him in his place without any of the angry words or violence that most testosterone-filled males his age would have done. Masahiro found himself reluctantly impressed by the boy's fortitude. That didn't mean that he was going to let him anywhere near Sakura until Masahiro himself have deemed him good enough for his pink-haired princess.

Masahiro exchanged a glance with his wife.

"Hmmph." The man snorted. "True as that may be, but that doesn't erase the fact that the people in your clan are very traditional and stuck u-" A forceful nudge from his gentle wife had him quickly altering his words. "I mean, _stilted_. They are very stilted. Who is to say that you won't try to snuff out my Sakura's fiery spirit if she marries into your clan?"

Sakura choked. They were only dating, for god's sake! Her father was acting as if Neji was planning to run off with her anytime to get married!!

"Father!!" Sakura was aghast. She was desperate to stop her father before Neji was really scared off by his nonsense, utterly scarred for life. "We are not-"

"Of course you are not going to marry him, Sakura." Masahiro immediately placated his upset daughter. "I won't let you."

Sakura immediately slapped her hand against her forehead. This was turning out to be the day from hell. She still had trouble getting over the fact that her father was nitpicking on Neji in the middle of the street.

Miharu nudged her distressed daughter. "Hush now, Sakura. You know that your father always tries to give you the best."

The pink-haired kunoichi stared at her mother with disbelief. Miharu's blue eyes laughed at her child's confusion, and Sakura decided that she really didn't want to know.

Masahiro quit paying attention to his daughter and stopped in his tirade, then fixed his emerald eyes on Neji once more. "You. You said that you are ANBU? Captain even?"

Neji was so flabbergasted by all the sudden twists and turns of this bewildering conversation that he merely nodded. Masahiro immediately looked pleased with his admission, though for an entirely different reason that Neji would have liked.

"That's settles it, Sakura. Surely you cannot think of marrying the likes of him." It had been his greatest honor to become an ANBU captain, and ruefully Neji realized this was probably the one and only time he had heard his association to the prestigious organization described in such a derisive manner. "It is bad enough that you became a kunoichi but this cannot be allowed. He is in the worst line I can ever think of; why," The tall redheaded man blustered. "For all you know he is going to conk off and die before the two of you are even properly wedded."

Now, Neji should be feeling offended over Masahiro's apparent biasness against him, not to mention the indirect insult to his superior skills as a shinobi but oddly enough all he felt was mild amusement not to mention a lot of disbelief over the entire situation. What was it with people and their trying their damnedest to discourage his relationship with Sakura?

Then Masahiro continued to speak to his daughter once more and Neji quickly felt his amusement disappear.

"If you are so desperate to find a husband, my dear daughter at least let me help you. Remember my business partner, Fukomoto? His eldest son is quite a promising boy. He is showing every sign of being a great businessman just like his father. He has seen your photos and has expressed an interest in-"

"Father! You went around showing my pictures to strangers?" Sakura sounded strangled.

Her beloved father had the gall to shrug at her.

"You are my only child and I am proud of you." The man said gruffly. Sakura immediately felt her irritation soften. Then damn if her father didn't have to try to rile her up again. Quickly recovering from the awkwardness of telling his daughter how well loved she is by her parents; Masahiro was back to his first topic in a flash. "Well, back to the son. As I was saying, he is interested in meeting you, my child and I think-"

"I think that I would like to formally announce my suit for Sakura, Masahiro-san, Miharu-dono."

It was obvious by the utterly blank look on his face that Neji was feeling more than a little miffed after hearing Sakura's father go on and on about trying to match the pink-haired kunoichi with another man. Abandoning her annoyance for her father for the moment, Sakura immediately shot Neji an uncertain look.

Her unconscious movement was not missed by both of her parents, and they watched as Sakura edged towards the Hyuuga until their shoulders touched and she laid a small hand on him, her eyes slightly questioning.

"Neji, you don't have to-"

In a bold move that surprised the Harunos, the seemingly emotionless male placed his hand over Sakura's and tugged her even closer to his side, snaking an arm to around her waist to anchor her firmly to him as she did so. Sakura felt herself turn pink. She was suddenly so painfully shy under his open affection before her parents, but the way she relaxed trustingly against him told all who were present that she did not mind his attention at all.

Neji kept his stare firmly on hers, his impassive silvery gaze softened minutely only for her.

"But I want to."

To anybody who did not know the Hyuuga well they would have thought the statement petulant. But Sakura knew Neji enough to know what his admission had meant for him. She gave him a small smile- and her support.

Pleased and even more confident now that he had her by his side both literally and metaphorically Neji finally turned his attention to her troublesome father.

Judging by the outraged look on the face of the Haruno patriarch, the Hyuuga could tell that he wasn't feeling all too peachy about having to see his innocent daughter being held this familiarly against a male. But Neji was determined to show the older man that he was not about to be insulted and intimidated like the rest of Sakura's suitors, and that meant that he was going to have to do things his way.

Nodding cordially to a smiling Miharu-dono, Neji fixed a polite stare on Masahiro, his handsome face kept carefully bland and placid.

"Allow me to assure you that Sakura would not be in any way mistreated were she to marry into my clan." His conviction was quietly made but the strength of his promise held true.

Masahiro did not know what to make of this confident young man who appeared so determined to foil all his best attempts at chasing him away from his daughter. A reluctant burst of pride filled the older man. He should have known that his Sakura would choose well. Maybe this one might do after all. He was certainly as persistent as a barnacle.

"Oh?" The taller man challenged. "How do I know that you are not just spouting lies and empty promises?"

Neji's eyes narrowed minutely at that insult, but then he let it go. This was a test, he was sure of it. There was a slight pause as Neji contemplated his answer, and with his thoughtful silence he had already passed the first obstacle when most had failed with all of their brash promises and unthinking vows. Neji's eventual answer made Masahiro's grudging opinion of him rise by a reluctant notch.

"This is a question that I cannot answer with words." The Hyuuga frowned imperceptibly. "Only time will tell of my true intention towards your daughter, and therein my humble request to be allowed to court Sakura." Neji continued to speak with stoic determination, still completely unaware of the way the Haruno senior was warming up to him- very slowly. "I have been too eager, and I apologize for not calling upon the two of you first to discuss the matter."

"Prove it." Neji's brow shot up with surprise. The look on Masahiro's face was gruff and sour and didn't look entirely promising to the Hyuuga. "You will at least prove your sincerity, boy, since you say that you cannot justify your promise yet. And you will start tomorrow. My wife and I will be expecting you and my Sakura for dinner, is that clear?" The Haruno patriarch barked out the order like a seasoned commander.

Neji appeared mildly suspicious over Masahiro's sudden goodwill but a gentle nudge from Sakura had him distracted. The pink-haired kunoichi was staring at him questioningly with her beautiful emerald eyes, and he was looking almost dazedly at her sweetly pretty face and that familiar head of endearing pink hair when Neji abruptly realized the truth.

He was already well and truly caught by her.

Meeting her parents and surviving the encounter were merely the formalities. Neji didn't know when he had decided to win the affections of Sakura that he had to court her parents too, but it was rapidly becoming clear to him now that unless he got the Harunos on his side there was no way that their relationship can progress onwards, and the Hyuuga was if nothing else a very determined man.

The things that he would do for this woman.

Neji returned his gaze to the older couple in front of him. He nodded politely.

"We will be there."

* * *

_::tsuzuku::_


	9. Chapter 9

**That Stupid Dream**

**Chapter 9**

After a few more (death) threats and (very vaguely) implied promises of painful dismemberments if Neji dared not to attend the dinner and in doing so break the hearts of the two most important women in his life, Masahiro was at last satisfied that he had gotten the message through. By his side, his gentle Miharu was beside herself with excitement. This would be the first time that Sakura would be bringing a boy home, and judging by the slightly dreamy look in her mother's eyes Sakura was almost sure that she was already planning the itinerary for tomorrow. The pink-haired kunoichi winced promptly.

'Father, Mama," Sakura sounded slightly dismayed. "Aren't the two of you getting a little ahead of yourselves?"

"Nonsense." Miharu spoke before her husband had the chance to do so. "You are interested in Hyuuga-san, aren't you?"

Face red, Sakura nodded reluctantly. It wasn't like she could deny her attraction to Neji now judging by the fact that she was still calmly ensconced thusly by his side.

"In that case," Her mother continued blithely. "Surely you cannot deny us the pleasure of knowing this young man who had so completely captured your affections, my love."

Masahiro grunted rudely at his wife's whimsical notion. He had a much different agenda in mind compared to that of his innocent wife's.

"But Mama," Sakura continued to protest. "This is a little ridiculous, don't you think? Neji and I have only been on one date…I don't think that he is prepared for a session of meet-the-parents yet! I really don't think that we are anywhere near ready to make any serious commitments-"

Judging by the look on the face of the young Hyuuga, an inwardly amused Miharu decided that her daughter couldn't be any more wrong.

A slight squeeze around her waist had Sakura stopping abruptly in mid-sentence. The pink-haired kunoichi looked up distractedly to the male beside her and emerald eyes promptly widened slightly with surprise at the look of mild irritation he was directing her.

"Is my Sakura speaking the truth, boy?" Masahiro demanded with great displeasure at her implications. "Are you just whiling away your time with my little girl?"

Neji met the hard gaze of the Haruno patriarch straight on.

"Clearly, your daughter is mistaken. I possess no such intention of dishonoring her, nor her parents this way." Neji answered flatly, much to Sakura's yelp of irritation. Masahiro watched with disbelief as the pale-eyed male managed to quell her soft growls of frustration with one look, then proceeded to ignore her murderous glares and mutterings with an ease not even _he_ possessed. Somehow the older man could not help but feel his respect for the younger shinobi rise yet another notch. The boy was daring, he had to give him that, and the redhead was actually surprised when his fiery daughter did not erupt in anger at the arrogant male's treatment of her.

"We shall see about that." Masahiro spoke grudgingly. "And we will continue this tomorrow, after both my wife and I have gotten over the shock of today's discovery."

Neji inclined his head in silent agreement.

Sakura immediately felt guilty. It wasn't her intention to spring this upon her parents so suddenly.

"I am sorry, Father, Mama." The pink-haired kunoichi mumbled softly. She had always hated to experience her parents' disappointment.

Masahiro's emerald gaze softened for his only offspring.

"Ah, Sakura." The Haruno patriarch rumbled. "We are not angered, nor are we placing the blame on you." A discreet glare at the inwardly nonplussed Hyuuga quickly told all where Masahiro was placing his blame on, at the very least.

The redhead promptly demanded for Neji to release his daughter next, and when the Hyuuga complied the tall man pulled his daughter into yet another gruffly affectionate hug. Sakura clutched on to her father unashamedly, openly muttering an 'I love you, dad.' to him. Neji eyed their affectionate interaction with an air of deep curiosity, and was mildly startled when he felt a small hand on his arm. It was Sakura's mother.

The small, determined woman looked up at him with kind, smiling eyes, and inwardly Neji realized that this must be where Sakura had gotten all her spunk and sass from, not to mention that deceptively diminutive and daintily petite stature.

"I think I know why our Sakura has chosen you." The blonde woman remarked. "You are a lot like her father, you know." Before Neji could assure the poor mistaken lady that he was in no way anything like Sakura's grouchy, cantankerous sire, Miharu smiled at the much taller Hyuuga and patted his hand maternally. Neji looked as if he did not know what to make of the kind gesture. "Don't worry too much about tomorrow, Hyuuga-san. Something tells me that everything will turn out to be perfectly fine in the end."

Then the small woman drifted back to her family to exchange a few words with her daughter, leaving in her wake one very dazed-looking Hyuuga. Masahiro immediately took the opportunity to send another baleful glare towards Neji but before the older male had the chance to spout more threats towards the younger man his wife came over and stopped him with a simple shake of her head.

Neji felt oddly relieved when the Harunos finally bid their daughter goodbye, though the feeling was not shown at all on his stoic face.

Polite as usual, he showed his respect to the elder couple and Miharu smiled at him, totally enchanted by his politesse. This lad was totally different from Sakura's best friend, Naruto, though the fox boy certainly possessed his own charm as well. Miharu could not help but feel that this young Hyuuga would be more suited to their Sakura though; he had handled their fiery daughter quite well earlier, and the blonde truly believed that his calmer temperament would help temper Sakura's wilder one.

Masahiro merely grumbled under his breath and ordered the young Hyuuga to deliver his daughter straight to her home, and not to try anything funny while he was at it, much to Sakura's mortification.

Neji was amused by the pink flush dusting Sakura's cheeks, and the two of them started to walk back to Sakura's apartment in silence when her parents were finally out of sight.

"Oh god, I am sorry, Neji." Sakura apologized abruptly when they reached the door of her house. "You shouldn't have to be made to go through all that."

To her surprise Neji shook his head.

"You are wrong," He told the pink-haired medic-nin. "I would have to meet you parents- eventually. This encounter had only served to speed up the process somewhat."

"But-"

Neji took the keys from her hand in his and started to unlock her door with such familiarity that she became somewhat distracted. Then it occurred to her that he was bossing her around again and irritated, she huffed at him.

"My father will eat you alive, I hope you know that." Sakura muttered.

Neji glanced askance at the pink-haired female. "Are you concerned about me?" He teased softly. She flushed.

"This is going to be nobody's fault but that of your own if he makes you cry." The kunoichi mumbled instead, trying to evade the question. Neji smirked slightly, just the merest tilt of his lips.

"Your father is not going to make me cry, Sakura." The male rumbled, his baritone voice amused. "I would be unworthy of my prize if I were to be so easily intimidated."

Sakura frowned. "Prize?" She echoed. "What prize?"

His secretive little smile widened a tad, and his silvery eyes gleamed with lazy amusement.

"You."

He all but purred, and Sakura could not help but shiver at that sinful, languorous drawl of his. It reminded her of tangled silk sheets and warm bodies and soft, contented sighs of fulfillment. Her own eyes darkened and she swallowed hard and quickly looked away. How was it that Neji was always so cold and impassively cordial towards everyone most of the time and then with her he was so…_seductive_??! It was as if he suffered from split personality or something. Not that Sakura minded very much…if she had to be very honest with herself.

"Neji-" Her first attempt at speaking to him came out so low and husky that his grip on her hand tightened minutely as the effect of her desirously feminine whisper washed through his senses. Sakura kept her eyes resolutely away from him; oh, she knew that his eyes were probably the color of liquid quicksilver by now, their depths reflecting his every…want.

Sakura quickly coughed and tried again.

"Neji," she was somewhat pleased when her voice was a little normal, and more than a little disappointed at the same time. "I'm really not joking. He may not be a shinobi but my father can be-"

"Sakura." The way his tongue curled around her name had her quickly forgetting her own thoughts. She still refused to look at him, but that was alright. He had hands and easily lifted her chin up with the aid of one of them. "Let me worry about your father."

He sounded so convincing and confident that she immediately nodded, much to his satisfaction. Then damn if she didn't open her mouth again.

"But I think I had better warn you about how he-"

Before she could say more Neji had dragged her across the threshold of her apartment, kicked the door shut and then easily crowded her against the wall. She squeaked at the look in his eyes.

"Sakura." His voice was one of warning.

"I can't help but worry!" The pink-haired kunoichi blurted out quickly. "You don't know at all who my father is, do you? He can-"

"I know that he's your father, and that's all I need to know. I want you to stop worrying now; I won't be scared away so easily."

With his assuring words, he bent his head down and captured her soft lips with his, and sealed away her protests with a slow, chaste kiss. Her eyes widened when she felt his soft, firm lips cover hers, and instinctively she began to kiss him back, tentatively parting her own lips and darting the tip of her tongue to delicately lick the seam of his closed mouth. He made a noise at her shy, yet daring act, and she was disappointed when he pulled back abruptly before she could continue her exploration.

His eyes were hooded and filled with so much desire for her when they met her wide eyed gaze, and she shuddered slightly.

"You don't know what you are doing to me at all, do you?" His voice was soft, and slightly self-mocking. He leaned his forehead against hers, and she let out a shaky breath.

"I want you so much…" His low whisper was nearly her undoing. Her emerald eyes glazed over, and her fingers clutched at his sleeves reflexively.

"I…" Sakura looked into his eyes, and before she knew what she was doing her hand came up to caress his cheek almost wonderingly. He leaned into her touch, silvery eyes never leaving hers. The overwhelming desire for him faded somewhat in the face of his solemnity, and her gaze softened. "I want you too."

Then she kissed him back, her sweet lips lingering on the corner of his mouth. He closed his eyes.

"Sakura…"

The way he breathed out her name was pained, and it was obvious that he was barely holding on to his promise not to touch her until she had sorted out her own feelings. It was really too bad for him that he did not know that Sakura had already solved her heart problem and was now very determined to make him lose control.

There was a bare inch left between their bodies, and the pink-haired kunoichi quickly closed that distance between them, pressing her soft body against his taut torso. He still hadn't opened his eyes, and he kept his hands firmly by his sides. She leaned forward slightly and kissed him full on the mouth. He stiffened. Emboldened by how she easily she could affect him, Sakura started to trail her fingers down his clothed chest, drawing lazy whirls and circles as she did so.

His eyes flew open and pinned her gaze with his fierce ones, and his hand came up to restrain hers. He pulled his mouth away from her tempting lips.

"Stop, Sakura." His voice was low, and slightly hoarse. His pale-eyed gaze darkened when she pouted and looked at him under a dense layer of thick lashes. He growled. "We are not going down this path until you are really sure that you want this."

To his surprise, she growled back at him. "_But_ _I am really sure_."

He froze.

Sakura quickly took advantage of his shock and freed her hand from his hold. Then she looked up at him, emerald eyes intense and arousingly confident. "I want you, Neji, just as much as you want me."

"No." He corrected her harshly. "You lust after me."

She shook her head at him immediately. "No. I want all of you." Boldly, she put her hand over his heart. "I want you to be only mine, and not just physically. I want all your affections, your smiles, and that tenderness I know that you are more than capable of. I want your heart."

He looked at her detachedly. "To crush at your will?" He asked her softly.

She was hurt by his question, but the light in her mesmerizing verdant gaze refused to fade. "No." She answered immediately. "I want your heart to protect, to guard from the world."

He appeared slightly amused by her choice of words. "I don't need to be protected."

Her eyelids came down, concealed half her eyes. "Yes, you do." She insisted. "And I am going to guard your heart with my life just like you are going to do with mine."

It took him all of three seconds to process the meaning behind her words. Then his eyes glowed with such a fierce light that her breath hitched in her throat.

She took his hand in hers, and laid it against her breast, directly above her strong, beating heart.

"Don't hurt me." She whispered, feeling a little hesitant now.

To say that her words had affected him would be the understatement of the century. Before Neji knew what he was doing his other arm had snaked itself around her waist and was gently pulling her snugly against him once more.

"Never." He vowed fervently. "I will never let you go."

Somehow she was not scared off by his stark statement, merely reassured. She leaned her cheek against his, and sighed.

"I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

"Sakura." 

Somebody was trying to nudge her awake. Sakura grumbled under her breath and tried to ignore the insistent voice.

"Sakura, wake up."

The surface that she was lying on was so warm, and she tried to snuggle deeper into it. She growled warningly and tried to shrug away from the irritant.

"Let me sleep." She grumped and batted away the offending hand that was trying to disturb her rest.

The Hyuuga felt a lazy burst of amusement fill him as he looked down upon the crown of her pink head. How she could fall asleep standing up and only leaning against him was beyond his comprehension. The fact did show to him that she had trusted him enough to drop her guard and doze off in his presence though, and with that in mind Neji really couldn't find it within himself to find this endearing trait of hers irritating.

Neji leaned down and brushed his lips teasingly against the core of her ear. She shivered slightly at the sensation but did not wake. Wickedly, he breathed hot air over the sensitive flesh of her earlobe, and she made a small noise in the back of her throat in reaction. Still her eyes refused to open, and Neji cheerfully proceeded to the next step. He gently took the soft flesh of her lobe in between his teeth, and nibbled on it.

She let out a moan.

"Neji…" She protested. The Hyuuga felt his brow rise up. So she was aware that he was still with her.

"Wake up, Sakura." His voice was soft due to his proximity to her ear, and the low baritone was tinged with light humor. "You will sleep better in bed."

But his body was so warm and she was so reluctant to move away from him. Blearily Sakura opened her eyes and yawned.

"Will you be joining me?" She asked him tiredly without really thinking about what she had just said.

It was only when Neji sort of stiffened in surprise that the pink-haired kunoichi absentmindedly reviewed her own words. Her head quickly flew up and Neji had to dodge to prevent himself from being socked on the chin.

"I didn't mean it that way!" She was fully awake now, that's for sure.

He eyed her sudden panic with mild amusement. How odd that she could be so shy one second and then turn into a bold little temptress the next. She was such a unique blend of contradiction, and he liked that about her the most.

Neji arched an eyebrow.

"Are you very sure?"

She also possessed this adorable ability to turn pink with embarrassment every time he teased her, and he watched as the light blush colored her cheeks once more. Neji decided that he would never get bored watching her change colors. Honestly, he had long since lost count the number of times he had made her blush, but it was always entertaining to watch this deceptively powerful medic-nin turn a pretty shade of pink.

Sakura was about to answer when another yawn overcame her and she succumbed helplessly to it. Neji decided to quit teasing her and instead slowly allowed her to stand on her own once more, and stepped away from her. Sakura was slightly disappointed when his warmth left with him. Then she felt him put his hand against the small of her back and start to guide her towards her bedroom. She stumbled beside him, a little confused when he bypassed the room and nudged her into the bathroom instead.

"You need to cleanup for bed."

She nodded quietly and escaped into her bathroom. It didn't take her long to wash her face and brush her teeth, and when she stepped out he was waiting for her. He eyed her sundress oddly.

"Planning to wear that to bed?" Neji asked. She quickly shook her head.

"My pajamas are in my room." Sakura barely managed to squeak out. Now that she had washed up she was fully wide awake now and was starting to feel a little awkward with Neji. She stood staring at him for a good minute until he smiled at her. She started gaping then.

"Aren't you going to change? Or would you like my assistance?"

It took the poor kunoichi a painful five seconds to recover but she 'eep'-ed and quickly darted into her bedroom, making sure to close the door firmly behind her as she did so. It was all Neji could do not to laugh at her. She was so innocent and it clearly slowed in her flustered behavior. The Hyuuga found it extremely amusing, not to mention definitely endearing that not an hour ago she had been most determinedly trying her best to bring him to his knees by seducing him. She had almost succeeded too, if she hadn't fallen asleep halfway through.

The small smile on Neji's lips widened.

Such an intriguing mix of femininity and innocence, and he had almost let her slip away despite all the times she had been sitting just right under his nose. Neji grudgingly admitted that if it were not for those delectable dreams that he was still having of her he would never have allowed his little desire for her to be known by anyone other than himself. He was immediately glad that obviously some portion of his brain had been smart enough to recognize the truth and force him awake from his self-denial.

The door to her bedroom opened cautiously then, distracting him from his thoughts. Neji had very honest intentions when he decided to stay here for a little longer. After all Sakura had seemed to take comfort in his warmth and he really didn't feel like leaving her side just yet, if he was honest with himself. The night was still young; he supposed he could stay in her apartment a little longer and besides, Neji had vowed strictly to himself that nothing would happen this night. For one, Sakura had really seemed tired, and for another he was determined to make sure that her first time would be one she would never forget.

Yes, his intentions were definitely purely honorable this night but as the Hyuuga caught the glimpse of her dressed delectably in her sleepwear his mouth went dry and his mind went blank and for the life of him he couldn't recall what those 'good' intentions were about.

She stood uncertainly by her doorway, wearing a formfitting red baby tee that revealed an enticing sliver of her pale belly to his intense silvery gaze. A pair of loose men's boxers hugged her slim hips and barely reached her mid-thigh, revealing a long, smooth expense of silky flesh for his perusal. Her feminine curves were prominently displayed to him and he could not seem to tear his eyes away from them, as appalled as he was by his own behavior. She fidgeted slightly under his silent gaze, and at last he lifted his eyes to meet hers with great difficulty, although she would never know that thanks to his infamous blank façade.

"Erm…"

Her nervousness got to him, and he pushed away his desire for her temporarily. He wanted her to be comfortable in his company, and she had to get used to his proximity in order to do so. Neji focused his attention on her face and slowly walked towards her. She was chewing on her lower lip and looking at him with anxious emerald eyes, and he knew that he had been right. Now wasn't the time to press her for a physical relationship yet; she might claim that she was ready for him but he could see that she clearly was not. Neji wasn't very concerned about that at the moment; he had a lot of time when it came to her and he was more than willing to wait.

He came to a stop before her, and continued gazing upon her, careful to keep his sight above her neck at all times. She was unspoiled and innocent, and Neji would be damned if he allowed himself to ogle her like some perverted old man. Unbidden his photographic memory immediately presented him with an accurate image of her sleek, milky thighs, not to mention the high, rounded globes of her fabric covered breast and the tempting bit of belly button peeking out from under her small top.

The Hyuuga groaned inwardly. It was really hard not to ogle Sakura mentally when the delectable image of her refused to go away. Neji wondered then if he was masochistic in a way that he liked to inflict torture himself.

"Neji?"

Neji snapped himself out of his daze and focused on Sakura's worried emerald orbs. She had taken off her hitai-ite, and without the headband she looked so much younger than her present age of twenty. He shook his head inwardly.

"Don't worry, Sakura." Neji lifted a hand and brushed away a lock of long pink hair that had fallen into her eyes. "I won't touch you tonight. You are too tired."

He was inwardly amused to see relief and disappointment warring in her refreshingly guileless gaze.

"Come." Not giving her time to fully sort out her dilemma, he slipped past her bedroom soundlessly and led her along with him, to the foot of her bed. She started to turn pink again, and he tried not to show how much she was affecting him. He gestured for her to get into that huge canopied bed of hers, and she complied shyly, climbing over quickly to the other side and then trying her best to appear nonchalant as she fussed over her bedding as well as the ridiculous amount of pillows scattered all over the bed. With a gleam in his silvery gaze he merely waited for her to settle down before he slid in gracefully beside her.

Not used to sharing her bed with another she quickly stiffened nervously until he reached for her, snaking his arm around her waist and hauling her to his side, turning her to lie on her side facing away from him as he did so. He aligned her body against his and tucked her head under his chin, all in all hugging her to him like she was a beloved teddy bear. His warmth covered her like a loving blanket almost straight away but she couldn't seem to relax at all.

"Calm down, Sakura." The warmth of his baritone whisper brushing past the sensitive shell of her ear had her shivering with forbidden delight. "I am just going to stay until you fall asleep. Do you trust me?"

She nodded bewilderedly. "It's just that I'm not used to-"

"I know." The feel of his voice vibrating through his chest from behind her relaxed her somewhat. "You will get used to me eventually. Now go to sleep. I will watch over you."

His words were so reassuring that she found herself nodding in agreement once more. She started to wriggle a little against him to get into a comfortable position and didn't notice that he was clenching his teeth until he grabbed her hips to still her movement.

"Stop." He sounded quite out of breath and startled, she immediately turned her head to look at him.

"Are you alright?" She asked concernedly, her soft, rounded derriere pressed snugly against his front.

He sighed loudly at her innocent question.

"I will be when you stop moving."

His dry reply hit home, and her eyes widened. Sakura immediately squeaked out a 'sorry' and quit moving. She laid her head against his chest and quickly prepared herself to sleep.

"Neji?" She spoke suddenly when he was starting to think that she had dozed off.

"Yes?"

She pushed herself up a little and turned her head around to look at him. Then with a tint of pink on her face she reached up and brushed her lips against his. Before he had a chance to react she was lying back down against him once more, briskly trying her best to go to sleep.

"Goodnight."

He smiled at her bashful whisper and brushed his lips against her temple, the sleekly muscular arm around her waist flexing slightly to bring her even closer to him.

"Goodnight."

* * *

It hadn't been his intention to fall asleep with her, but evidently she had proved to be as effective a sleeping aid to him as he was to her. 

Neji found himself sprawled all over the small pink-haired kunoichi when he woke up. Sometime during the night she had fallen asleep on her back and he had crept over her like a living blanket, which was quite a surprise in itself because he hardly moved when he slept, and definitely not enough to go about covering the little female he was currently sprawled on top of. His hands hadn't been anywhere inappropriate, thank god, only lazily rubbing up and down the sleek indent of her waist. The bewildered Hyuuga wasn't aware that he could be so touchy while asleep. His lower limbs, though, were a slightly different story. His right thigh had somehow worked its way in between her smooth, uncovered legs, and was now loosely ensconced in between her luscious thighs.

He was also embarrassingly nuzzling the side of her neck, his face pressed against the soft, feminine curve and his nose rubbing against the skin over her pulse point like an overgrown puppy. He quickly stopped his actions when he was finally awake enough to realize what the hell he was doing. It was really a good thing for him that Sakura was still out cold, and didn't seemed to mind very much the warm heavy weight of the male lying on top of her.

Neji wondered how to gracefully extract himself from this situation.

Eyeing Sakura closely for any signs of awakening the Hyuuga lifted his head carefully and stared out of the bedroom window. It was still dark and a further glance at the digital clock placed on the nightstand by the bed told him that it was nearing midnight.

Neji discreetly released his hold on Sakura and slowly withdrew his offending leg from its disgraceful position. He would have succeeded too, had Sakura not suddenly tightened her legs around his and wrapped her arms around his body like he was her personal bolster. He stopped moving, and stayed as still as a statue as she rubbed her cheek against the fabric of his shirt like a contented kitten. Her hold on him tightened somewhat for a brief moment, before loosening once more as she fell deeper into sleep.

He found that he really didn't want to leave her side. He was too comfortable lying here with her in his arms, her sweet warmth and soft scent coupled with the gentle curves of her very feminine body making him very content to stay where he was.

Unfortunately, he didn't think that he would be able to resist the temptation that was her if he continued to stay with her wrapped so snugly around him. Neji summoned his vaunted control and willed himself to move. He succeeded in extracting himself from her this time, carefully moving her arms to her side and shifting her legs slightly to release him. He crept out of her bed soundlessly and she slept on, totally oblivious. She scrunched up her nose at the loss of her living heater and promptly latched onto the nearest pillow, clutching the soft material to her chest as she rolled to her side, still completely lost in slumber.

He gazed down upon her sleeping features; her tousled pink hair, the long, fan-like lashes of hers that rested against baby smooth cheeks, the tiny curve on her lips that suggested to him that she was enjoying a nice dream. Once again, seeing her sleeping form released a rush of peace within him, and Neji realized belatedly that he was very protective of this odd sense of contentment and that his over protectiveness definitely spilled over to the little female whom he was looking at now.

He wondered what this foreign feeling was; this overwhelming desire to see to all of her needs, to watch over her, not to mention the pleasure he had felt whenever he saw her intense emerald eyes light up with laughter, which could be immediately changed to an almost dizzying lust that would explode through his senses when he glimpse the mischief in her eyes turn into something much more…devilish.

She could rattle his composure so easily that he didn't know whether to be irritated or not. It worried him somewhat that she could get under his skin like no one else could, but a part of him actually trusted her enough not to be too concerned by his loss of control around her. He knew that she was loyal and incredibly softhearted, and that sweetness hidden behind her prickly exterior had brought out the protective instincts within him.

He would guard her with his life.

Neji was so appalled by his new discovery that he did not know what to make of it.

Not that Sakura needed a lot of protection, but the fact that he was considering it worried him- a lot. What was Sakura to him? A thorn on his side? His exclusive little medic-nin? An ally? A good friend?

The love of his life?

The Hyuuga blanched at his thoughts. The poor man turned rapidly grey. Neji tried to picture a life with Sakura by his side and he could already feel the headache that he would have to live through. She brought nothing but chaos and trouble in her wake, though he had to grudgingly admit that life was certainly never boring with her, especially not when she smiled that sassy little smile of hers and those stunning verdant eyes twinkled with pixie-like mischief …

Neji quickly cleared his head before his catastrophic thoughts could derail any further than they already had and instead tried to imagine a life without Sakura. There would be no pink-haired medic-nins yelling at him for being stupid whenever he got hurt, there would be no pink-haired kunoichis to tease and fluster, no feisty pink-haired females to kiss into oblivion, no pink-haired anything at all, period. He would instead be granted peace and tranquility, with no distractions to sidetrack him from his ANBU duties and clan responsibilities, and he would get to live a full, monotonous life.

Pretty much the same way he had spent the last twenty one years, actually.

His stomach hollowed, and Neji thought that it was a rather odd time for him to experience indigestion.

He quickly dismissed the mild discomfort in favor for something else that required his attentions. It was a thought that made him fairly unhappy. If Sakura wasn't in his life, then he definitely won't be in hers, and in the absence of his presence she would have surely found some other unfortunate man to poke fun at, fussing like a mother hen over the faceless male when he came to her injured, and allowing said male to touch her…the same way that he had.

Suddenly the color returned to Neji's pale face so quickly that he looked almost purple. It was a good thing that Sakura was still dead to the world, for knowing her she would have laughed herself stupid at that indignant look on his face. Silvery gaze softened minutely as his gaze landed on the sleeping female. She really was the bane of his existence, but somehow, if he had to be truthful to himself that is, he found that he didn't mind it at all.

That feeling of utter, refreshing recklessness was the reason behind his rising disquiet.

He was stoic. He was conservative. He was a traditionalist. He had always hated change, had always tried his best to keep it out of his neat, orderly life.

He was not one to do things rashly. He was not one to embrace chaos. He was never reckless. But yet now he was going against everything that had been taught to him.

The roiling pit in his gut worsened.

He respected Sakura. It was hard not to; she was fiercely loyal and stunningly selfless. He even admitted that he liked her. She possessed all the personality traits that he could not help but admire, not to mention the fact that he also found her quite attractive. He discovered that they shared an amazing chemistry like nothing he had felt before, and he confessed to being drawn to her, even confessed to himself that he was interested in courting her, to see this relationship up another level.

But love?

Frivolous emotions like love made one weak in the mind, Neji clearly remembered Hiashi-sama's teachings, and eventually it will erode away one's sense of honor and duty.

What was he doing?

The cold, unyielding traditionalist within him warned him harshly that this woman whom he was so rapidly forming a bond with was a deadly threat to him, and commanded him to break away from her immediately.

He should listen. His instincts, those born and bred to him as a deadly Hyuuga shinobi, were seldom wrong.

But he hesitated, his silvery eyes showing obvious reluctance.

'Don't hurt me.', she had whispered shyly as she handed her trust over to him. All he could hear at the moment were those three words, as well as his own promise not to let her go. Neji was immediately appalled with himself. Not even a day had passed since he had made that vow and now he was all but ready to break it, and in the process run away like a coward with his tail tucked neatly between his legs.

That would not do. Hyuuga Neji was _not_ a coward, and will never be.

Pale eyes hardened with resolve.

Hiashi-sama's teachings were just going to have to bite the dust this time.

Sakura had given him her trust, and he was not about to turn away from her callously. He was not willing to betray her; and he sure as hell was not willing to let her go now that he knew how precious she was. He would just have to face the consequences of his decision head-on. Besides, how dangerous could loving one pintsized kunoichi be? She might be a little mouthy and exasperatingly temperamental at times but she was also extremely smart and very affectionate. She was damn near perfect to him and he had no intention whatsoever to leave her sitting around single and unattached for any other males to snatch up. The only thing he had to worry about now was to ensure that she fully reciprocated his affections- and more, and Neji was certain he could do it. He was a Hyuuga; nothing was too difficult for him.

Neji was quietly convinced that Hiashi-sama must have over embellished a little. His sense of honor was so deeply ingrained into his character, and truth to be told he couldn't really understand how his honor could be any less just because he fell in love. The moral fiber of a person seldom changes, and even if it did, shouldn't one change for the better when exposed to positive emotions like love?

Neji really didn't know. As much as it pained him to admit he had no idea at all what he was doing- or what he was supposed to do. He had only just realized that it was possible for him to love though he had no idea how to go about loving someone. It made him feel a little vulnerable and damn it, he really didn't like that feeling at all.

But no matter, at least he knew now that he rather liked Sakura and wanted to continue keeping her by his side, and he was determined to succeed no matter what. He was a genius; he was sure that he would figure it out eventually. Besides, Sakura would be with him every step of the way, and he was pretty sure that she would keep informed if he was doing anything she found unpleasant.

Said female, for all her unconscious ignorance, could not choose a better time then to draw his attentions away from his thoughts. The pink-haired female started to shiver slightly, the baby tee and the scanty boxer shorts covering her lithe form inadequate protection against the night breeze floating in from the open window. The Hyuuga shook his head inwardly. How was it that someone like her had survived living alone all this while? This merely renewed his conviction that she needed him just as much as he did her, perhaps even more. He was determined to give her the best.

And so it was a purely instinctual act when he gently tugged her comforter from under her carefully, making sure not to jostle her awake, and with a swell of tenderness he didn't even knew he was capable of showing Neji covered this woman whom he had decided would soon be tied to him by the strings of Fate.

Sakura slept on, completely oblivious to Neji's literally life altering decision. The pink-haired kunoichi merely wrapped herself around her comforter and exhaled contentedly.

Silvery eyes warmed at the sight of the little smile on her face. Neji felt as if a great weight had been eased from his shoulders now that everything was made crystal clear to him. Things were so much simpler now that he had un-complicated them. The tall Hyuuga bent down to his slumbering kunoichi and delivered a chaste kiss to her forehead. She remained blissfully unaware, and he could not help but see the humor in this entire situation. Here he was, just realizing the true extent of his affection for her and there she was, indulging in her favorite pastime and lying there completely dead to the world. The both of them really need to work on their timing.

Neji gently ran his fingers against her smooth, milky cheek, eyes softening further when she wrinkled her nose at the itchy sensation and tried to bat his offending hand away. He smiled.

His Sakura.

He rather liked the sound of that.

* * *

_::tsuzuku::_


	10. Chapter 10

**That Stupid Dream**

**Chapter 10**

The next morning approached quickly enough, but it was by no means peaceful for Sakura.

The pink-haired kunoichi found herself jarred awake by the god awful racket outside her apartment at nine in the morning. Disorientated by her sudden awakening, the kunoichi flailed about in her bed, hopelessly tangled in her own sheets as she tried to remember what was going on. The memories of last night immediately flooded her mind and her emerald eyes widened somewhat, the slightly opaque glaze of sleep clearing immediately.

Sakura sat up immediately, and her eyes quickly scanning for the presence of a certain pale-eyed Hyuuga. It became obvious to her that Neji was no longer in her apartment, and Sakura decided that he must have left right after she had fallen asleep. A telling blush dusted her cheeks, and Sakura could not help but emit a small infatuated sigh as she recalled how it felt being encompassed within the delicious warmth of his body and being able to hear the strong beats of his heart as she surrendered into the loving arms of slumber. The kunoichi knew that she was being ridiculously, disgustingly sappy but what the heck, she was in love and she was allowed to be sentimental and mushy and so there.

A small grin appeared on the kunoichi's face, giving her an even more radiant look that complemented her tousled, early morning beauty.

"Sakura-chan!" A disturbingly familiar masculine bellow reached her ears then, reminding her exactly why she had been suddenly jolted awake from sound sleep. "Are you awake already? Open the door now or I will find another way to come in!"

Nothing was going to ruin her mood today, not even loud blonde Kyuubi Jinchurikis who certainly seemed to adore banging on her door and waking up the neighborhood while he was at it. Calling out for the impatient blonde to wait a minute, Sakura got out of her warm bed reluctantly and allowed herself a lazy, full body stretch before she went around to dealing with Naruto.

Judging from the loud yells and the rate of the insistent knocking this time around Sakura was willing to bet that this was definitely more than just a social call. Naruto seemed anxious about something, though for the life of her she could not imagine just what he could be so anxious about. Life was pretty good for the demon vessel actually. He was a Jounin-level ninja, he was quite favored by Tsunade-shishou, Ichiraku was still standing thanks to his overwhelming patronage, and best of all he had the unwavering support of his beloved girlfriend, Hinata-chan.

Really, Sakura thought as she padded across her bedroom and out to her living area, life was so good that there should be nothing for Naruto to worry about.

The energetic blonde literally burst through her front door the moment she unlatched the lock, but Sakura was no longer startled by his enthusiasm. Naruto had been doing this for almost an entire decade already. She was long used to it.

What Sakura wasn't used to, however, was Naruto suddenly grabbing her by her arms and leaning in so closely that she could clearly see the lightest smatter of freckles on his foxy face.

"Naruto…!" Sakura protested. The blonde wasn't doing anything improper towards his best friend though. No, the Kyuubi Jinchuriki was just…sniffing her. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Naruto didn't reply, so busy was he trying to understand what his superior demonic olfactory senses were telling him. It was too bad for him that Sakura was not going to stand for that though. Friend or no, this was really odd. Before Naruto could dodge her, the irritated pink-haired kunoichi knocked him upside his head, using a little of her superior strength to indicate her displeasure.

Her best friend promptly lost his balance and fell backwards in a comical fashion that did manage to ease her annoyance somewhat. Stepping over the blonde and folding her arms over her chest grumpily, Sakura mock glared at him.

"Care to explain to me what that was for, Naruto? A simple 'good morning' would have sufficed just as well, you know." The kunoichi muttered dryly.

Naruto scrambled to his feet immediately. To her surprise, the blonde sent her an utterly befuddled look.

"What?" She asked when he still seemed a little out of it. A sliver of worry started to curl around her soul as he still maintained that dazed look. "Did something bad happen? Why are you looking like that?"

Then Naruto shook his head slightly, and it was as if he had shaken away his confusion as well. Then immediately the Naruto she knew was back. The dramatic blonde looked at Sakura with unbelievably huge and sad blue eyes. "Oh, Sakura-chan!!" He wailed somewhat then. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Now Sakura really did not understand what the fuss about. "Tell you what?" She asked bewilderedly, but Naruto was on a roll and didn't really heed her anyway.

"I had to hear it from Lee, do you know that?" And Sakura started to have an inkling what this entire morning's fiasco was about. The pink-haired kunoichi sighed inwardly. Her love life seemed to be quite the fodder for gossip lately. "I didn't believe him of course, so I ran over here to hear the truth from you but it is true! And you didn't even tell me! Your best friend! Your heart's brother!"

"But I haven't said anything yet." Sakura quickly tried to placate her fox brother. Naruto paused in his tirade to send her a disbelieving look.

"I can smell Neji all over you, Sakura-chan, and if that's not a confirmation I don't know what is." Ever blunt and to the point, Naruto was never one to beat around the bush. So now Sakura knew what all that sniffing was about, not to mention that conclusion that her best friend had drawn. Sakura turned red immediately.

"Naruto!" The pink-haired kunoichi promptly forgot that she was supposed to pacify the blonde and with one absent shove against his shoulder sent the poor man sprawling onto the floor again. Sakura was aghast when her best friend groaned. She was beside him immediately.

"Sorry, sorry!" The pink-haired kunoichi looked over Naruto and helped him to sit up. Naruto looked around her living room while she fussed over him.

"So where's Neji?" The Kyuubi Jinchuriki asked when his sapphire blue eyes failed to locate a certain stick-in-the-mud Hyuuga. "He's not hiding in your bedroom thinking that I haven't noticed the truth, is he?"

It took Sakura's control not to smack her friend onto the ground again. Abusing fox demons are really quite frowned upon these days, after all. She settled for frowning slightly at him instead. "You are jumping to all the wrong conclusions, Naruto. Nothing untoward happened between Neji and I; we were just sleeping together that's all."

Naruto's blue eyes widened comically at her wrong choice of words and irritated, Sakura grabbed his cheeks between her fingers and twisted. It was really stress relieving, if nothing else.

"Hentai!" She yelled at the wincing blonde. "I mean really sleeping, not the other kind!!"

Naruto quickly nodded and satisfied by his agreement she finally released him. The blonde rubbed his reddened cheeks ruefully. "Ok, ok. I get it now. So where is he anyway? He is not really hiding in your room is he?"

Sakura shook her head immediately. "Neji only stayed for a little while last night. He left when I fell asleep." Then she cast Naruto a mildly curious glance. "What do you want to do with him anyway?"

Naruto smiled innocently at his best friend. Sakura was immediately suspicious.

"Payback." The blonde grinned at the kunoichi's incomprehension.

"Payback?" She echoed. Naruto nodded, and started to stand again, Sakura by his side. Blue eyes twinkling with a somewhat unholy light, Naruto started to explain.

"Do you know the hell he put me through when I first started to date Hinata-chan?"

Neji had been pretty scary those two years ago, though he hadn't showed it straightaway. No, the sneaky Hyuuga had tricked him into going for training sessions together, and Naruto, being very eager to please and trying to get into the good graces of his beloved girlfriend's relatives, had agreed immediately. And so they trained. Almost everyday.

He wouldn't mention the insane regiment that Neji had put them through then but the Hyuuga clan lord had made sure to exhaust the blonde so much that he wouldn't have much strength to try anything funny with Hinata, not that he wanted to anyway. Naruto respected Hinata too much to do that. It took nearly three months before Neji ascertained for himself that Naruto truly loved Hinata and would never intentionally hurt the Hyuuga heiress. His revelation came not a moment too soon, for Naruto really didn't think that he was going to be able to tolerate the training sessions any longer than he had to.

Sakura immediately shook her head at Naruto. "I'm sure that he was just looking out for Hinata-chan."

The blonde look slightly affronted.

"Well, I am going to look out for you too, Sakura-chan." The blonde tried to chirp in that same childish voice when they were Genins and promptly failed miserably. He ended up croaking like a frog in his low baritone and Sakura started to smile.

"No, you are not." The pink-haired kunoichi retorted. "You are just going to use me as an excuse to irritate Neji. Go challenge him to a spar or something if you are really sore over his 'training sessions'."

Naruto pouted like a baby and Sakura really did laugh out loud this time. Then he became somber, his happy blue eyes becoming serious.

"Ne, Sakura-chan," Naruto eyed the sister of his heart solemnly. "You really, _really _like Neji?"

Sakura knew what Naruto wanted to know. Despite all his jokes, despite all his clowning about her blonde friend meant well and cared deeply for her. The pink-haired kunoichi smiled slightly at him.

"Yeah." She said at last, confiding honestly to her fox brother. "I really, _really_ like him."

Naruto raised a brow at her unhesitant confession. "A lot?" He questioned softly.

Her smile widened a little, and she nodded. "Yes, a lot."

Then before Sakura knew what was going on the Kyuubi Jinchuriki had grabbed her, drawing her in for a fierce hug. Sakura was clearly surprised but she embraced the blonde just as tightly.

"Do you know what this means?" Naruto looked excitedly at Sakura when he let finally let her go. "We are really going to be brother and sister! When I marry Hinata-chan and Neji marries you, we will be related for real!"

Sakura pinkened. "Whoa, hold your horses, Naruto! Neji and I are only dating…"

Naruto didn't seem to care about that fact. He nodded his head enthusiastically at her. "Yes, Neji is the first person whom you are dating on your own, Sakura. I don't worry about Neji's liking you but I worry more about you liking him back." When Sakura gave him an uncomprehending look Naruto explained.

"Your heart is hard to catch, you know, Sakura-chan." The blonde muttered, smiling a little as he continued to talk. "But don't worry, now that Neji has caught it he won't let you go now."

Sakura laughed and mock frowned. "That sounds pretty ominous."

Naruto shook his head. "Neji's a good guy." The blonde remarked. "He's honorable and he will take good care of you, Sakura."

"I know." She eyed her best friend dryly. "Glad you approve, then."

Naruto shrugged. "I would never have thought to match the two of you together honestly, but Hinata-chan knows him since young, and she really respects him, so yeah, Neji's alright."

Then Naruto just had to continue to blabber.

"Though I don't know who to pity in this relationship; Neji for being stuck with a violent spitfire," He promptly got bobbed on the head by said violent spitfire "or you for being stuck with the largest piece of ice cube in Konoha."

"Neji's not an ice cube." Sakura blurted out before she could stop herself. Naruto looked amused by her automatic defense of the Hyuuga. Sakura mock glared at him.

Naruto ignored that particular look, having received it one too many times to be effective any longer. "You don't fool me, Sakura-chan. I know that you must like Neji enough to share your bed with him, even if it was perfectly innocent like you said so. And Neji definitely feels something for you, _especially_ since what the two of you were doing was perfectly innocent and nothing else."

Naruto started to wriggle his blonde eyebrows at her. Sakura didn't bother to hide her blush. The blonde was really like a true brother to her. It was beyond odd discussing this with him.

"Can we please change the topic?" She asked quickly. Naruto gave the flustered pink-haired kunoichi a small grin. Sakura-chan was always so adorable to tease.

"Sure…So, when are you going to let your parents know, by the way?" Naruto asked curiously. "Knowing Miharu okaa-chan she would be ecstatic. Your mother was so worried that you would die a virgin." Naruto snickered. "Your father would only be too glad if you really did die a virgin, come to think of it. Masahiro otou-san would definitely need some…time to get used to Neji."

Naruto had known Sakura's family for so long that he was even closer than a family friend by now. In fact, Sakura's family were always more than happy to welcome him into their midst. They knew how he had always been Sakura's staunchest defender and most powerful protector, and had treated him like a son they never had. It was no wonder that Naruto was always looking so blissful whenever he went over to visit Sakura's folks.

Sakura sighed as the blonde reminded her unwittingly of tonight's dinner. It was going to be a bloodbath, she was sure of it.

"They met already."

Naruto appeared startled by her reply, and then the blonde grinned. "Really? When?" He was only sorry that he hadn't been there to witness the fireworks. Masahiro otou-san was like a box of firecrackers, fiery and dangerous, while Neji was well, an ice cube, iceberg, even. It must have been extremely entertaining.

Sakura sighed again, a little louder this time.

"Yesterday, on our first date." Naruto winced inwardly; even he had to admit that was pretty horrible timing.

"And then?" He prodded when she didn't seem to want to elaborate.

"You were right. Mother was beside herself with excitement." Sakura spoke reluctantly.

"And your Father?"

"Father looked like he wanted nothing better than to have Neji disappear from the face of this earth."

Naruto could not help himself. He burst into laughter. "So what did Neji do when he insulted him?"

Sakura smiled a little at the recollection. It certainly hadn't been funny then, but she could see the humor of the situation now. Sort of. "What else? He kept his cool. Didn't yell at Father like what you have done the first time I brought you home." The pink-haired kunoichi added pointedly. There had been a small case of misunderstanding those years ago, but Masahiro had settled down well enough when it became clear that his baby twelve year old daughter wasn't dating the cheeky fox boy whom she had brought home.

Naruto appeared intrigued. No male their age could stand by and not retaliate after Masahiro's unceasing volley of acidic insults. Neji was really something. "So what happened next?"

At the question, Sakura lifted her hand to her temple and started to massage lightly.

"Father invited Neji and I back for dinner tonight, that's what."

Naruto's raucous laughter really did echo off the walls then.

* * *

At around roughly the same time, Neji was about to leave for the training grounds to do a spot of agility exercises when the summon came. Surprisingly, Hinata had been the one to deliver the message directly to him, when normally it would have been the servants' job to do so. 

"Neji-nii-san," The Hyuuga heiress no longer stuttered like she used to when they were Genins, her voice soft spoken and gentle to the ears. "Please wait."

Neji, who had been halfway across the courtyard when his cousin showed up, stopped immediately to see what she wanted. The pretty Hyuuga with her long brunette hair and the warm Byakugan eyes that was their heritage smiled at her brother gratefully when she reached his side.

"Hinata," Neji looked down at her when the two Hyuugas were standing in the middle of the courtyard. "Is something the matter?"

Hinata nodded her head earnestly. "Yes, and sorry if I was interrupting your training schedule, Neji-nii, but Otou-sama has expressed his wishes to see you."

Neji frowned somewhat at Hinata's words. This was unusual. What was so important that Hiashi-sama had to see him straightaway? The weekly meeting between the Main House/Branch House lords was not until another two days, and he would be seeing the Hyuuga patriarch later anyway when he visits in the afternoon to pay his daily respect.

"I see." Neji paused before asking the Hyuuga heiress. "Hinata, did Hiashi-sama mention any reason behind the urgency?"

Hinata thought about it for a good moment before shaking her head.

"We were meditating when Otou-sama received a message from one of Konoha's Daimyos. It might be a mission."

If that was the reason, then it was truly no surprise. Duty always came first. Neji nodded.

"In that case, I will visit Hiashi-sama in his study now. Thank you for relaying his summon to me, Hinata."

Hinata nodded her head shyly in acknowledgement. Over the years Neji-nii and her have come to mutual understanding. They were certainly closer than they used to be when they were Genins, and although Neji might not show it most of the time he had grown to be quite protective of his own blood kin.

"May I walk with you?" The smaller female asked. Hinata might have gotten over her speech impediment but she was still quite shy and therefore quite painfully polite. Slightly surprised by the unexpected request, Neji immediately nodded his agreement. The two Hyuugas started for the Main House.

"How are you nowadays, Neji-nii?" Hinata asked as they walked by the parapets. "You seem to be so busy with ANBU assignments these days."

Neji nodded.

"ANBU is keeping me sufficiently occupied, and I am managing quite well. How about you, Hinata?" Neji easily switched the topic back to his cousin. Neji didn't mind chatting with Hinata, but most ANBU missions were classified information and could not be openly discussed, after all. "Is Naruto treating you well?"

Hinata's pale eyes lightened at the mention of her boisterous boyfriend. She nodded quickly, a maidenly blush dusting her pale cheeks. "Naruto-kun treats me very well, thank you for asking."

Neji nodded with satisfaction at the knowledge that the Kyuubi Jinchuriki was making his cousin very happy, and the bashful look of joy on Hinata's face was so very familiar that the taller male could not help but feel his lips twitch up slightly in a semblance of a smile. Hinata was so surprised by the look on Neji's face that her own silvery eyes widened slightly.

"You are happy then, Neji-nii?"

Neji did not know what to make of the timid question. He glanced sideways at Hinata, clearly waiting for an explanation.

The petite female smiled shyly at her cousin.

"I mean, you look quite contented nowadays."

A mental image of a certain pink-haired kunoichi cropped to mind, and Neji's smile became a true one.

"Yes, I think I am."

* * *

Neji patiently allowed for his presence to be announced by the servants as he waited in the foyer of the Main house. Hinata had long since excused herself after they reached the residence, mentioning something about having to oversee the household. 

A servant returned to the foyer then, hurrying towards Neji.

"Neji-sama." The elderly retainer bowed. "Hiashi-sama is ready to see you now. If you will just follow me."

Despite the fact that Neji had made the trip to the office of the Hyuuga patriarch at least once a week for the past five years, it was still protocol for Hiashi-sama's servant to guide all visitors to his office. Such strict and formal practice was supposed to intimidate and overwhelm their peers, but Neji was long used to it. The tall Hyuuga followed behind the slightly stooped back of the servant as he led him into the ominously silent hallway, and Neji blatantly ignored the pieces of priceless ink paintings and Chinese vases that adorned the area as he strode after the scurrying servant.

At long last they reached the end of the hall, and an impressive set of doors towered above them. Neji waited as the old man knocked politely before pushing open the door for him. The Hyuuga nodded once in appreciation as the retainer moved back for him to enter before walking through the door, his handsome features schooled into one of utmost impassivity and his every emotion completely leeched from his face.

Hiashi-sama sat at his large study table in the middle of the impressive, scroll-filled study. Attention fixed solely upon the family patriarch, Neji came to a stop before the table and did the one thing all Hyuugas are required to perform before the head of the family every day.

"Hiashi-sama, your nephew comes to pay his daily respects." Neji intoned calmly as his proud form bent down in a deep bow, his spine straight and his bearing perfect. It was the posture one had to learn as a member of a noble line.

Hiashi nodded with approval at the proper sign of respect shown to him. "Take a seat." The elder Hyuuga commanded the brilliant prodigy of his house. Neji nodded once and obliged, allowing himself to rest upon the chair with his carriage stiff and his attention focused wholly on the patriarch.

"Hiashi-sama, Cousin Hinata has relayed the message that you had something important to inform me about."

Hiashi nodded.

"Yes, I have." The head of the family was expressionless and it was difficult for Neji to tell exactly what Hiashi wanted to say.

"I was not aware that you were courting Haruno Sakura, Neji."

Silvery eyes widened imperceptibly.

Of all the things he had expected Hiashi-sama to talk about, this was certainly not it.

"It came to my attention this morning, when a letter was thoughtfully sent to inform me about this." Hiashi continued calmly. "Is it true, my nephew?"

The question snapped Neji out of his surprise and he nodded curtly at his elder.

"My apologies, sir, that you had to find out this way. Your sources are extremely accurate, but I am only in the process of asking for permission from her father to court her officially. "

Hiashi's brow rose at Neji's strong, confident words.

"Official permission?" The elder Hyuuga echoed. "You are serious in your suit, and you have not informed me firsthand about it?"

Neji's jaw clenched slightly at the subtle implication of Hiashi's controlling words. He quickly pushed his agitation aside.

"Hiashi-sama, the parent of my intended is somewhat…temperamental and very protective of his daughter." Neji stepped around the issue delicately. "I see no point in exciting the household only to disappoint everyone _if_ the courtship fails."

Hiashi didn't know whether to be amused or to be insulted by what was obviously a load of bull that his nephew was feeding him. A Hyuuga simply does not fail in anything he sets out to do; it was part of the family creed.

"And what would you do _when_ the father gives his permission? And _if _I don't?" Hiashi pointed out dryly.

Neji's brows nearly snapped together at the patriarch's choice of words.

"I wasn't aware that my personal life would be of such interest to you, Hiashi-sama." Neji hid his irritation behind his implacable façade.

Hiashi frowned slightly at the younger male.

"Your personal life reflects off this family, Neji. Everything you do has an indirect repercussion on our clan image; I am surprised that you are not aware of something as simple as this. Traditions have to be upheld; they form the basis of our familial structure, do you understand what I am saying?"

Neji nodded tersely.

"I understand my duty to my clan, Hiashi-sama. However it is you who forgets that my life is ultimately my own to govern as I see fit, and unless my actions prove damaging to the Hyuuga name there shouldn't be any need for you to interfere in it." Neji paused, and then changed his tone to one of utmost respect.

"I apologize to you, sir, that I had offended your sensibilities when I have neglected to mention my intentions to you. My only excuse is that this is something I have never done before and hopefully will never have to do again. I will ask you formally now, as the head of my clan, to please give your blessings to this courtship."

Hiashi stared hard at Neji for a long time. The younger Hyuuga did not even flinch at the piercing look, and met his stare directly and confidently.

It quickly occurred to the Hyuuga patriarch that this male before him was no longer a child and had not been so for a very long time. Even Hiashi had to admit that Neji was undoubtedly the most powerful Hyuuga in the clan, and despite the fact that the young prodigy was well aware of it as well he had always been nothing but respectful and supportive of their proud family line. The boy was very responsible and took his duties seriously, and seldom went against his elders' decisions unless he didn't find it justifiable. Hiashi had great plans for Neji, and he was very sure that Hizashi would be very proud of his son if he could just see the young Hyuuga now.

It was a long, tensed moment before Hiashi opened his mouth.

"Neji," The elder male spoke softly. "You know very well that all the lords of our clan are obligated to marry those on the same influential level as us- or more…"

The younger male started to stiffen even more than ever, and if possible, his glacial eyes became even more remote. Sakura may not be suitable for the purpose of bringing more wealth and power to the clan, but she was perfect for him and he was more than prepared to fight for her. She would be his one and only indulgence, and he would _not_ give her up.

"…but at least you are intelligent enough to find a suitable female."

Genius mind already racing ahead for the possible confrontation, Neji was so stunned by Hiashi's unspoken approval that his head went blank for a moment. The Hyuuga patriarch did not notice the look of mild surprise that was painted all over his nephew's face before he quickly recovered from his astonishment.

"To be perfectly honest, I already had a match in mind for you, but even it is clear to me that the prospects of your chosen intended are so much better." Neji was still in some kind of a shock, and so he didn't reply at all. Hiashi decided to go over with his nephew all the good points of having Sakura as a potential niece-in-law.

"It is good that she is the favored disciple of the Godaime Hokage; it will definitely tie us closer to our village. I am also aware that she's the same Jounin-level head medic of our village's hospital. It is not easy to accomplish something so substantial at such a young age, but that had proven to me that she is very intelligent and definitely worthy of you, Neji. Just imagine the potential of your future offspring; your father will be so proud."

At this point, Neji's head started to spin somewhat. Offspring?!

Unfortunately for him, his uncle wasn't anywhere near done yet.

"Not to mention her excellent family background, it is true that she does not have the pure ninja blood in her like we do but her bloodline is impeccable and we will be dangerously close to inbreeding with the other high clans if we continue to insist on purebloods." Really, Neji would have gotten offended on Sakura's behalf if he wasn't looking so dazed. "Besides, she has inherited quite a lot from Tsunade, hasn't she? The skills will be passed down to your children and they could possibly be the future of Konoha. Just imagine; the Byakugan and that precise chakra control and inhuman strength."

Neji still had some trouble processing the 'offspring' part of Hiashi's speech. He eyed his patriarch with an almost imperceptibly wary gaze as the elder Hyuuga nodded at him, looking quite pleased as he did so. Yes, Hiashi was quickly becoming very convinced that this match was quite well made.

"Hmm, I see that she has it all, doesn't she? Skills, intelligence, influence and wealth. You are really astute in your choice of a potential mate, my nephew. I see that I never had to worry in the first place. _When_ the meeting with her parents goes well tonight," Hiashi's tone made it clear to Neji that he would not fail in that particular endeavor, and the younger Hyuuga decided that he didn't want to know how his uncle got his hand on that piece of information. "you will, of course, be obligated to bring her home to be properly looked over by the clan elders, now that I have given my blessings to your formal courtship of her."

Neji thought that he had heard wrongly. "You approve, Hiashi-sama?"

And he had been so certain that he would have to go against the entire clan to keep Sakura, too.

Hiashi nodded his head and watched his nephew's dazed delight. The elder Hyuuga could swear that he had never seen that particular expression on Neji before, and for a good reason too. Hyuugas aren't supposed to look so openly…happy. It made Hiashi slightly uncomfortable to see such emotions running across his nephew's normally blank face, even if it was just a little bit.

"Have Sakura-san visit this weekend." Hiashi muttered gruffly. "And know that the Hyuuga accounts will be made fully open to you for your courtship of her and her family. Go," The Hyuuga patriarch started to dismiss his nephew. "get yourself ready for tonight, and do not forget to lay on the Hyuuga charm."

Still a little bewildered by how quickly the dynamics of this entire conversation had changed, Neji merely nodded as he stood from the chair. He still remembered to bow though, before he turned and started to leave the study.

Hiashi-sama approves of Sakura.

If that wasn't a mystery in itself, Neji didn't know what was. And speaking of mysteries…

Neji stopped halfway across the large study and turned back towards his uncle. Hiashi was already looking at some documents, and appeared to be penning a letter while he was at it.

"Hiashi-sama?"

The elder Hyuuga looked up from his paperwork to his nephew. Good, Neji was starting to frown somewhat and quickly retaining the Hyuuga façade.

"Yes?"

The question had been plaguing Neji ever since Hiashi had brought up this particular conversation.

"May I know who was it that had informed you about my courtship of Sakura?"

Hiashi lifted a brow at the question. Shouldn't it be obvious already? Really, young people nowadays and their blatant disregard for protocols and traditions.

"It was her father who had kindly informed me of the situation. Haruno Masahiro, the Daimyo of the East."

* * *

Neji was scowling something fierce when Sakura opened her door for him that evening. 

"Why didn't you tell me that your father is the Daimyo of the East?" He demanded even before she could speak.

Sakura blinked at him. He continued towering over her, looking devastatingly handsome in his formal Hyuuga robes and still frowning at her. Belatedly Sakura thought that he looked pretty cute like that, acting like an utterly petulant child. She told him so too, as she nudged him out of the way and started to lock her door. Neji simply could not believe her daring.

"Sakura…" His tone was one of warning.

Before he could do something else Sakura turned around, took a step towards him, tiptoed and kissed him on the cheek. He was so surprised by her sweet but unexpected gesture that the furrow between his brows actually disappeared for a moment. Then he realized what she was trying to do and the scowl quickly came back.

It was unfortunate for him that Sakura was no longer before him to appreciate that trademark Hyuuga stare. The pink-haired kunoichi was already way ahead of him, strolling away from her apartment and look utterly delectable in her simple evening gown of dark emerald and her swaying hips distracting him somewhat. Neji gaped at the sight of her retreating backside for a good moment until he realized that she was leaving him in the dust.

"Sakura!" The Hyuuga bellowed uncharacteristically as he hurried after his woman. Really, she was making him daft.

The beautiful kunoichi glanced at the love of her heart when he came abreast of her. He was giving her his best glare and trying hard to keep it in place- and failing so miserably in the face of her, well, heart stopping face.

"Sakura, answer my question."

Sakura sighed at Neji's order. Really, there were so many things that she was going to have to 'enlighten' him about if they were really going to be together. She stopped in her tracks and he followed.

"Aren't you supposed to compliment me on my looks tonight, Neji?" She asked pointedly in a saccharine tone.

The Hyuuga really had better things to do than that, but the hard look in her glittering eyes quickly convinced him that it would be for the best that she remained happy and contented tonight.

"For god's sake, Sakura." He muttered. "You are absolutely stunning tonight, just like you always are. Now are you going to answer my question anytime soon?"

Sakura would have melted at his utterly sweet statement if he didn't have to ruin it by commanding her to do his bidding like she was the most incompetent ninja in his elite team of ANBU. She frowned slightly.

"My father always gives Mama a kiss to show how much he still desires her after all these years." She hinted obviously.

Neji looked at her incredulously.

"Oh, for the love of god," Before totally he lost his patience- and his mind over this little pink-haired female, Neji hauled her up to him and delivered a quick, hard kiss on her glossy, apple-scented lips. "I will always desire you." He vowed succinctly to her as he lowered her slightly bemused form back to the ground. Then his one track mind kicked in again and he quickly reverted back to his determined self. "My question, Sakura, and I want it answered now."

The pink-haired kunoichi slowly cleared her head from the delightful daze that he had so easily put her in and looked disgruntledly at him. "I did try to tell you about my father yesterday, Neji. You simply wouldn't give me the chance, remember?"

Neji immediately opened his mouth to say that he did no such thing but then his photographic memory jumpstarted and he quickly remembered. She had been frantically trying to warn him something about her father but he had been more concerned trying to calm her down. He started to frown again, and Sakura could not help herself. She smiled at him.

"Are you regretting this already?" She asked teasingly. Sakura already knew his answer of course, and therefore wasn't threatened by his new knowledge at all.

As expected, the Hyuuga looked terribly offended by her question. It was all Sakura could do not to burst out in merry peals of laughter.

"Of course not." Neji snapped irritably. Then his pale eyes landed upon her and they started to gleam with a fierce light. "I am not letting you go, Haruno Sakura."

His fervent declaration had her feeling a little faint. The fact that he hadn't totally let her go yet wasn't helping her fluttering heart much. "Your father is not going to stop me; you might as well know that now." Neji muttered. "I am determined to have you, so you might as well be prepared already."

"Oh?" Sakura asked sassily, her fingers coming up to the front of his robes to straighten and fuss with the fabric. "And what should I be prepared for?"

The pink-haired kunoichi already knew the answer.

Neji's eyes darkened at her innocent flirtation. Uncaring of the fact that they were standing smack in the middle of the road and anyone could have just walked in on them, Neji captured her hand with his, and his breathtaking eyes never leaving hers, he brought the delicate palm to his lips and started to kiss each and every one of her fingers, making sure to use a bit of his tongue each time.

Her wide emerald eyes dilated and she was suddenly quite short of breath.

"Why," he spoke in a low sensual whisper that ghosted up and down her spine delightfully, the husky undertone unmistakable. "That you will be mine, of course."

* * *

_::tsuzuku::_


	11. Chapter 11

**That Stupid Dream**

**Chapter 11**

"You will never have her, Hyuuga! You might as well know it now; I simply will not allow it!"

Wryly, Neji thought that the whole of Konoha could hear Masahiro's bellow of refusal.

And he hadn't even opened his mouth to ask yet.

No, the Hyuuga prodigy had barely gotten through the heavily guarded front gates. He had only had the time to properly greet the cantankerous redhead before said redhead immediately revealed to all present regarding his stand on the matter, throwing a fierce glare at the pale-eyed ninja for good measure before announcing his denial aloud.

Sakura had been predictably mortified.

"Dad!" The pink-haired kunoichi quickly left Neji's side to cross over to her indignant parent. This night was going to be hell for both her and Neji, she just knew it already. She certainly had not expected her impatient father to be pacing up and down the massive courtyard waiting for their arrival. "Dad, please calm down! Mama doesn't like it whenever you terrorize the guests, remember?"

Neji decided that he really didn't want to know. Masahiro merely eyed Neji sourly. "Hiding behind my daughter's skirts now, Hyuuga?"

Said Hyuuga twitched.

Masahiro grinned, showing a lot of unnecessary teeth as he tried to get his precious, _inhumanly powerful_ daughter to quit dragging him back into the house. So the boy wasn't as icy as he looked to be.

"Sakura. Let your father be." Neji spoke at last, starting to frown somewhat. Masahiro looked absolutely thrilled by what appeared to be the beginnings of irritation on the younger male's face. "I don't need to be protected."

Masahiro just knew that he had hit jackpot when his daughter started to frown at her intended with feminine displeasure. Oh he knew that look alright; his own missus had given him that particular glare one too many times for him not to know what it meant, and judging by the way the young Hyuuga was looking stoically back at her he knew it as well.

Masahiro suddenly had the most insane urge to laugh. This was certainly more entertaining than he had first thought.

"I am not protecting anyone from anything." The pink-haired kunoichi snapped immediately at Neji but still didn't let go of her father. "I'm preserving the family reputation and preventing all of us from being further laughed at by the guards when the two of you decides to start your pissing contest. Do that in the house, both of you, or I am telling Mama."

That threat held substantial weight to the Haruno patriarch, it seemed, for the man flinched and looked grouchily at his own daughter for betraying him.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, you really don't mean that."

Sakura's smile revealed just as much teeth as her father had earlier. Neji thought that the resemblance was alarming. Even her father looked mildly disturbed.

"Try me, father-dear," The pink-haired kunoichi was quick to retort as she started to walk her father in the direction of the large, traditional-looking house before them. "And I don't appreciate you trying to scare Neji away especially when he has barely stepped through our front gates."

Then she seemed to remember about said Hyuuga who was still standing in the courtyard, looking slightly bemused by the easy interaction between father and daughter.

"What are you standing there for, boy?" Masahiro bellowed once more when his daughter stopped at the entrance of the house to look for her young man. "Get over here; we have a lot of things to talk about."

Neji eyed the almost unholy gleam in the Haruno's emerald eyes and sighed inwardly.

Let the games begin.

* * *

The meeting with the Harunos had been exactly as Neji had predicted: Very Uncomfortable. 

Of course, Sakura's mother had been ever the gracious host although it was a pity Neji really couldn't say the same for her other half.

To put in simple terms, Masahiro has been behaving as nastily as possible to the Hyuuga while not bringing too much attention to himself at the same time. His wife and daughter would definitely murder him in cold blood if they even begin to suspect what he was doing and so, Masahiro had been nothing but discreet in his attempts to terrorize one Hyuuga Neji. After being subjected to a lot of horrid glares and sly, cutting remarks all courtesy of the elder Haruno Neji decided that the redhead certainly had a lot of potential in the aspect of torture and interrogation. Underneath all the bluster and fake, overbearing façade of Masahiro lay the same steely resolve that Neji had seen all too often in the eyes of his own uncle, Hiashi. It didn't take much for the young Hyuuga to realize that the powerful Daimyo of the East could easily turn just as vicious and cruel if provided with the right incentive, and protecting his daughter was definitely reason enough to provoke the ire of the seemingly genial lord.

It really was a good thing that all ANBU had to undergo a comprehensive training regime under the infamous Morino Ibiki if not Neji would have been suitably intimidated by the Daimyo's subtle remarks and glacial emerald gaze. Besides, the Daimyo wasn't the only one capable of such underhanded theatrics; the young Hyuuga had attended enough of his share of highly political clan meetings and therefore was not as easily frightened off as Masahiro had hoped.

As much as Neji respected the older male's resolve to protect his only daughter, Masahiro was really going to have to try a lot harder if he really intended to discourage him. After all, the redhead was the one last major obstacle between himself and the oblivious pink-haired kunoichi currently sitting beside him talking animatedly with her equally oblivious mother, and after months of battling with his own denial, Sakura's denial, the shocked protests of their friends and not to mention his own clan head Neji simply had no intention of just giving up now.

Honestly, Masahiro would have more luck convincing a mountain to grow legs and move to Suna.

By the time dinner was about to begin Masahiro was starting to get the gist of just how determined Neji was, and was definitely feeling quite chagrinned by how easily the Hyuuga seemed to shake off all his attempts at daunting the younger male. What infuriated the Haruno patriarch even more was the unruffled look on the boy's face; try as he might he just couldn't seem to get the young Hyuuga suitably riled up at all. It was downright unnatural, the way the boy could keep his calm no matter what. Grudgingly Masahiro had to admit that Neji would definitely have to be the embodiment of composure if he was able to assume the important position of ANBU captain. Reluctantly Masahiro decided that Miharu had been correct in her deduction as always; the Hyuuga's steely sense of self control might just be able to offset their daughter's free spirited and wild ways after all.

Another matter worth taking note of had been the utterly neutral manner in which Neji had treated both of Sakura's parents. Masahiro was certain that the boy was now well aware of his position as one of the four most powerful lords in Konoha, but yet he still treated the older couple with the same sort of respect that he had showed them the day before; nothing more and nothing less. Neji did not show signs of trying to butter up the Daimyo and his lady wife, and Masahiro had to sourly reject the appealing idea that Neji might have been interested in Sakura for fame and power. But then again, Masahiro supposed that he should have known better; Hyuugas simply do not grovel or bootlick to _anybody_, period. Glumly, Masahiro could only add yet another point in Neji's favor.

Seriously, it was depressing the elder Haruno that Hyuuga Neji was proving to be as unflappable as well…a Hyuuga. Being a member of one of the most prestigious ninja clans in Leaf country has its perks, it seemed. Masahiro was starting to believe that even his wild bellows and outrageous accusations would not be able to banish away the generations of carefully inbred Hyuuga superiority complex.

Oh, the Daimyo had certainly given it his best shot at trying to rile up the impossibly stoic young man but it was to no avail. At long last Masahiro had to admit that Neji was, if nothing else, one stubborn son of a bitch. It was literally impossible to cow the Hyuuga with his disapproving glares, and it reminded the indignant parent once again why that particular clan of white-eyed bastards irritated him so much.

And now his one and only beloved daughter was seriously considering spending more of her time with one of those unbearable narcissists. (Masahiro simply, _flat-out_, refused to even contemplate the possibility that Sakura was already involved in a courtship with the Neji boy, which unfortunately for the Daimyo, was about as real as the intense shade of red in his wild hair.)

The poor, stressed out Haruno patriarch wondered where he had gone wrong in raising his smart, independent and beautiful child. Of course, the proud father was quick to dismiss that particular path of thoughts. The older redhead decided that there was nothing wrong with Sakura; it must be that Hyuuga's fault then (_of course_ it is!), for casting a spell on his innocent, naïve daughter.

What was it those ninjas called it? Kenjutsu? No, ganjutsu? Ah, yes. Genjutsu. His poor Sakura must be under an illusion of some sort. Why else would his fun loving, cheerful child be interested in someone who appeared to be about as interesting as a lump of stone? Yes, a lump of stone. Masahiro had spent the entire duration carefully observing the Hyuuga, and after staring (glaring and unconsciously projecting some sort of murderous aura) at the impassive male the redhead really couldn't see anything in the boy that might even remotely interest his daughter. The young Hyuuga was obviously a brooder; just looking at the slight grimace on the boy's face had easily confirmed Masahiro's suspicions, never mind the fact that Neji had unconsciously projected that look on his face only when Masahiro himself had started to glare ferociously at the young man.

It couldn't be for the money; his Sakura could do so much better than with just a Hyuuga if that was her agenda and Masahiro knew that he had raised his daughter to know better than that. Besides, the Eastern lands have always been bountiful and rich; his daughter was an heiress of her own right, and the fact that she had never touched her more than ample inheritance told her proud father how little fiscal desires mattered to his only daughter.

So why, oh why was she so affixed on the Hyuuga boy?

Masahiro was not blind. He was definitely not one of those figureheads Daimyos put up there by the people for show only. The redhead's sharp emerald gaze easily picked up the relaxed way his daughter behaved in the presence of the somewhat stuffy male, not to mention how Sakura would bask delightedly under the Hyuuga's attention.

He also failed not to notice the way Neji looked at his pink-haired daughter, as much as it made him feel extremely sour and in the mood to indulge in the throes of deep denial at the same time. The young Hyuuga male might be coldly polite and cordial most of the time but there was definitely no mistaking the way those impassive white eyes would warm whenever his attentions landed on Sakura. Grudgingly the elder Haruno had to admit that once again his wife had been right- as usual. Whether he liked it or not, the pair of youngsters sitting right across the kotatsu was definitely quite infatuated with each other, at the very least.

Yet another point in Neji's favor.

If his regard of the Hyuuga keeps going up like it is doing now it really wouldn't be long before he was forced to accept the young ANBU captain as a suitable mate for his precious daughter.

That sudden revelation struck the poor man rather hard on the head, and it was all Masahiro could do not to sport an appalled look on his face. No, he quickly chose to focus his attention on the inwardly disconcerted Hyuuga instead. Once again, Neji quickly found himself subject to a most intense scrutiny from the Haruno patriarch. It made the younger male wonder belatedly if there was any Hyuuga blood running in the elder man's veins; Masahiro could certainly wield a glare better than most warriors could hold a sword.

By Neji's side, Sakura wasn't exactly as oblivious to the fierce frowns that her father had been bestowing upon the younger male as they had both thought. After all, her father wasn't exactly hiding his grouchiness and she had already expected that he would behave this way. Sakura was also somewhat impressed by how unruffled Neji was behaving despite the fact that her father was glaring at him the entire time the Hyuuga was speaking to her mother. It was rather amusing to watch, but Sakura finally decided to distract her father before he does anything drastic.

"What were you doing in the courtyard earlier anyway, Dad? What was Mom doing?"

Sitting across Sakura, the gigantic redhead of a man immediately let out a small, almost imperceptible grimace at the reminder of what his beloved spouse had been up to earlier. But then he was quickly comforted by Neji's presence and that small wince cleared to be replaced by a sly smile. Neji didn't know whether to be worried by the devious old coot or not. He settled for being resigned to his fate. Of all the women he could be interested in he just had to choose the one with the psychotic _and _powerful father. Neji decided that he should have known by now that life was never going to be boring for him especially with Sakura around, and he still had no idea whether if that was going to be a good or bad thing, which worried him somewhat.

"You are in luck today, Hyuuga." Masahiro boomed almost cheerfully. "In honor of your first visit to our home, my lady has prepared dinner for you. You have no idea how rare such an occasion is, boy."

Masahiro sounded so unbearably delighted that Neji was immediately suspicious. His wariness increased twofold when he glimpsed of the mildly exasperated look on Sakura's face which faded away quickly when her mother smiled genteelly at the two of them.

"I thought that it was the perfect reason to enter the kitchens to cook today." The blonde spoke sweetly from across the kotatsu; her deep blue eyes alight with warmth. "After all, this is the first time that Sakura has brought home a boy for us to meet."

"Yes." Masahiro agreed in a deceptively pleasant tone. "And my missus has gone through a lot of trouble preparing a meal for you, so you had better appreciate it. You do not want to hurt her feelings, do you?"

It really wasn't a question, and the Hyuuga was astute enough to glimpse of the unspoken threat that the Haruno patriarch had kept completely hidden behind all his bluster and seemingly loud and grumpy attitude. The fact that the very tall and boisterous Masahiro was very concerned about his petite wife's tender feelings was not lost on the mildly amused Neji.

Besides, the food couldn't be as bad as the man was trying to insinuate, right? Nothing could be as vile as the type of trail mix prepared by the ANBU.

Neji nodded his assent of the situation, and appeased by his ready agreement Masahiro grunted rudely only to be gently reminded of his manners by his wife. The Hyuuga watched somewhat speechless as the grouchy future father-in-law from hell instantly transformed to repentant husband, much to Sakura's amusement.

"Miharu-dono." The etiquette lessons pounded into his head since young proved to be exceptionally helpful once again. The woman in question turned to regard him with kindly blue eyes. "Thank you for having me over for dinner."

Sakura was starting to suspect that Neji could do no wrong in her mother's eyes. The kunoichi watched as her mother smiled at the Hyuuga delightedly and wondered if she should be worried. Then Sakura smirked inwardly and dismissed the idea, her mother was probably dizzy with joy that her only child had a love life after all, and Neji was sort of included in that particular package.

"There is no need for such formalities, Neji-kun. Any friend of Sakura is always welcome here, and please, Miharu-san will do, if you so insist on maintaining honorific titles."

Of course Masahiro did not look all too happy with his wife's declaration but he did not say anything. Bustling around them in the cozy family dining room, the servants worked with swift and quiet efficiency, refilling teacups and beginning to set the table for dinner.

"So," Miharu asked, her bright blue eyes glimmering with curiosity. "How long have you known our Sakura, Neji-kun?"

"We knew each other since we were Genins, Miharu-san." Sitting beside Neji, Sakura could not help but feel slightly amused by how painstakingly polite he was being. It was sorta…cute, for someone like him, that is.

"Oh?" Miharu leaned slightly forward in apparent interest whereas Masahiro merely busied himself with his cup of tea. "So you knew each other for almost a decade already…?" Miharu mused.

The elder blonde started to frown a little at her daughter next. "Sakura, why haven't you brought Neji home to visit if the both of you were friends for so long?"

Sakura immediately shook her head. "Mom, up until a couple years ago we were barely acquaintances, and that's stretching it." The pink-haired female remarked wryly.

"But you became closer to Neji-kun the last two years." Miharu easily picked up the nuances of her daughter's speech like most mothers do. "And so why didn't you bring such a fine young man back home to introduce to us?"

Masahiro obviously didn't agree with the 'fine young man' part, if his soft snort was of any indication. Sakura merely looked exasperated while Neji appeared slightly nonplussed by where the conversation was heading.

Sakura took a sip from her own cup. "Well, the only times I get to see Neji are usually when he is involved in a life and death situation." Sakura answered her mother honestly. "I didn't think that extending an invitation to visit would be very prudent when he's delirious from poisoned senbons and bleeding all over the hospital floor."

Miharu blinked at her daughter's answer. Then she let out a small thrill of delight, clapping her hands together as she did so. Sakura took one look at the dreamy blue eyes of her blonde parent and resisted the urge to groan. Her mother was always such a diehard romantic.

"You mean Neji-kun was your patient?" Miharu asked excitedly. "Was the hospital the place where your relationship had progressed?"

Sakura could almost see the stars exploding from her mother's gaze. The kunoichi decided that she wouldn't be surprised if the older woman's mind was currently filled with nothing but sappy, romantic scenes of some sort of hospital romance drama. Turning her attention to the side, she saw Neji's lips quirk up slightly in a small smirk. Somehow it didn't surprise her at all that he found her mother's belief of their relationship amusing.

"Miharu-san, it wasn't as…perfect as you think." Neji spoke at last, deciding to clear the air for the both of them. Sakura nodded.

"I agree." The kunoichi added wryly. "We had a love-hate relationship at first. Neji was the most exasperating patient whom I had the misfortune to care for. He still is, come to think of it."

To his credit the Hyuuga merely lifted an eyebrow at Sakura's somewhat dry declaration. "So speaks the medic with the worst bedside manner in the entire hospital." Neji drawled amusedly in retaliation.

The coffee-haired ANBU decided right there on the spot that he would never get bored watched the pink-haired kunoichi puff up with indignation. She was always so adorable when riled up and he just couldn't resist ruffling her feathers.

"I have a perfectly wonderful bedside disposition, thank you very much." Sakura huffed. "It is just that when it comes to you it would mysteriously fly out the window. I wonder why?"

Neji's smirk widened at the wide opening that she had just given him.

"I wouldn't worry too much if I were you, Sakura." It was as if the room had just narrowed down to only the two of them, so engrossed were they in each other. Neji's pale eyes held the barest tint of playfulness within them as he regarded Sakura with growing amusement. "After all, you could never seem to think straight when you are around me, isn't that right?"

Poor Masahiro.

He almost spit out his tea when the Hyuuga's teasing words reached his ears.

Sakura flushed lightly with a mix of embarrassment and irritation. She opened her mouth in hopes of a swift retaliation but quickly ended up having to muffle a squeak of surprise from escaping her lips when she felt his hand creep up to rest upon her knee. She started to blush furiously when the long, slender fingers of said hand start to caress her hypersensitive skin through her evening gown, as if trying to prove a point.

Indignant emerald met amused silver.

He was so _not_ playing fair!!

Sakura brought her own hand under her table as inconspicuously as she could and grabbed the Hyuuga's offending appendage. Really, of all the time to reveal his playful side he just had to choose now. Sakura wasn't very surprised when Neji casually reversed their position and took Sakura's petite hand in his. Then he laid both of their loosely entwined hands on her thigh, succeeding in making her flush even harder all the while still looking as innocent as a newborn babe.

Neji would have laughed out loud if it wouldn't cause instant suspicion from the overprotective Masahiro. She was so cute like this! As it is, his silvery eyes were glinting with wicked humor.

"Was there something you wanted to say, Sakura?" He asked her innocently instead.

Oh, there were _a lot_ of things she wanted to say! Once again Sakura opened her mouth only to quickly close them again when the _hentai_ twitched his hand under the table. Surely her face was so red by now that her parents were starting to suspect something!

Actually, Sakura was exaggerating somewhat. Her face was not painted a fire-engine red as she had imagined, merely dusted with a most becoming pink that made her look so much more beautiful than ever. There was one thing that she had not imagined wrongly though; this round definitely goes to Neji as loathed as she was to admit it and his quietly laughing silver eyes were _not_ helping at all.

Sakura quickly shook her head furiously in denial. "No, I have nothing to say." The pink-haired kunoichi muttered. Then she quickly tried to change the subject, shooting the amused male a universal 'wait till I get you alone' look that promised divine retribution. Neji's smirk merely widened.

The amusing antics of the young couple were definitely not lost on Miharu. Oh, the blonde suspected that something was _afoot _alright, and it delighted her that this young man had succeeded in what most could not do; unbalancing her confident, often serious daughter.

Miharu fully approved of Neji, alright. The Hyuuga and her daughter would be good together, she just knew it already.

Beside his wife, Masahiro was forming his own conclusions. The redhead was no fool. After recovering from his very near miss from death ala choking on green tea the outraged father clearly wanted to demand from the Hyuuga to explain exactly what he had meant by his precious daughter not being able to 'think straight' around him. Then he looked at the light flush on his beloved daughter's face and decided that for the sake of his health it would be better for him not to know too much of what the two of them had been up to.

Worst of all, judging by the palpable chemistry between the Hyuuga and his Sakura Masahiro was left with no choice but to come to the glum conclusion that the two youngsters were probably quite serious about seeing each other.

Masahiro sighed dourly. A ninja. Of all the men his daughter could choose from it just had to be a ninja. He should have seen it coming when Sakura had announced her ambition to become a kunoichi.

A polite knock announced the arrival of the servants. They entered the dining room with trays of food and effectively brought the conversation to a swift halt. The Haruno patriarch perked up a little at the sight of the meal. It would be interesting to see how the Hyuuga would deal with this.

Neji eyed the myriad of colorful display of food set on the table before him. Each was artfully presented with beautiful garnishing and elegant tableware. They did not look badly cooked at all, and didn't smell burnt nor look abnormal. On the contrary, they looked quite delicious and prepared by an expert hand. Neji quickly decided that Masahiro must have been exaggerating. The brunette shifted his attention to Miharu.

"Miharu-san," The Hyuuga was polite in his address, as usual. "The food looks very tempting. Thank you for all your trouble once again."

Sakura swore that if her mother was anymore delighted by Neji the blonde would have melted into a puddle of human jelly at the Hyuuga's feet. The pink-haired kunoichi decided that she really couldn't blame her mother though, just as she could not blame Neji for diligently digging himself into a deeper hole with his polite remarks on Miharu's cooking. After all, it had been a very long time since anyone had openly complimented her beloved mother on her culinary skills, and as for Neji, well; he really had no idea what he was getting himself into in the first place.

Unfortunately for the coffee-haired ANBU (Hah! Revenge!) Sakura wasn't inclined at the least to avert what she knew was going to be a very interesting, not to mention unforgettable, experience for said male. Looking across the table, emerald met emerald and father and daughter shared a somewhat identical look of barely detectable amusement – and anticipation. Never let it be said that Sakura did not share the same penchant for mischief as her powerful father.

"Neji-kun," Sakura was so affectionate that Neji's brow rose a millimeter at her address of him. Now he knew that there really was something wrong. Sakura never '-kun'-ed him unless she was up to some mischief. The pink-haired kunoichi proceeded to smile with angelic innocence and gestured to the food laid out before him. "You are our guest, so please, do start first."

To Neji's increasing suspicion, Masahiro inclined his head in agreement, and twin sets of emerald glinted with a look of suppressed amusement that was found all too often in the gaze of his cousin's errant blonde of a boyfriend. Oblivious to the antics of both spouse and daughter, Miharu smiled encouragingly at the Hyuuga and left with no choice the male lifted his wooden chopsticks and reached for the safest looking piece of food that was within reach. The colorful plate of _nigiri_ sushi had been set between him and Sakura, and judging from the fact that the tamago was probably one of the easiest dish to prepare the Hyuuga decided that it should be quite safe for him to stick with that simple choice.

The entire Haruno family watched him intently (for entirely different reasons) as he gracefully picked the crisp seaweed-wrapped vinegared rice topped with sweet egg and placed it on his plate. If he was a lesser person Neji thought that he would have been unnerved by all the attention heaped upon him and his single piece of sushi. It was really a good thing that he was not the kind to be easily intimidated, and as such he politely muttered an 'Itadakimasu' and before his instincts could start up about the bizarreness of the entire situation, quickly picked up the wrapped rice with his chopsticks and popped it into his mouth.

He regretted his action almost immediately.

Tamago were sweetened omelette. They were supposed to be _sweet_.

Not _salty_.

And most definitely not to the point of making his eyes water.

Neji stiffened and blanched almost imperceptibly, and it was all Sakura could do not to break out in snickers over the unfortunate male's predicament. She did smirk though. Then the Hyuuga turned to his face to the side and started to cough lightly to dislodge the piece of sushi that seemed to have gotten stuck in his throat, and Sakura started to take pity on the poor man. The pink-haired kunoichi leaned over to see if there was anything she could do to help.

"Oh dear." Miharu frowned somewhat when Sakura started to thump on Neji's back in an effort to help restore his breathing. Meanwhile Masahiro merely looked at the slightly flushed face of the hyperventilating Hyuuga with mild amusement in his emerald gaze.

The redhead was feeling ridiculously pleased over the apparent discovery that the Hyuuga boy was human after all; Neji had been so disgustingly _perfect_ earlier on that Masahiro had been properly irritated by him. The fact that even someone like Neji could not stomach the food prepared by his unfortunately taste-deficit wife made him feel so much better.

On the other side of the kotatsu, Sakura was starting to panic some. The kunoichi was about to employ the Heimlich maneuver on Neji when the dreaded piece of tamago finally dislodged itself and the Hyuuga was more than happy to spit it out onto a serviette, coughing and doing his best not to cringe at the horrid, salty sensation in his mouth at the same time.

"I put too much sugar again, didn't I?" Miharu enquired anxiously when Sakura settled back onto her seat by the table, the kunoichi starting to smirk at the look on Neji's face once again now that the danger was over.

Meanwhile, said Hyuuga was pondering for a way to reach for his cup without looking as if he was insulting his host.

_Whatever it was it wasn't sugar_, the Hyuuga really wanted to say; but the dismayed blue eyes of the small woman before him was the exact replica of a certain pink-haired kunoichi's who had occupied his dreams so often that he found it very hard to open his mouth and speak his thoughts. Besides, with that appalling amount of salt that had just made it past his throat he wasn't really sure if he could speak without croaking like a dying frog.

It was at that moment that said cruel, sadistic, pink-haired kunoichi whom he was actually interested in courting (he must be out of his friggin mind) finally decided to put him out of his misery. Sakura nudged a tall glass of water towards him. Neji literally fell upon the water source like a dying man (while at the same time moving with the grace and elegance worthy of any Hyuuga, of course) and only spoke when he had successfully downed at least half the glass and gotten rid of that horrid acridness in his mouth.

"...It was a little too…intense for my tastes." Neji admitted at last, diplomatic as ever. His voice was slightly rougher than usual and Sakura had to smile at that. He had come out from surviving her mother's cooking a lot better than most.

"I see…" Despite Neji's careful wording to prevent from hurting the tender feelings of Miharu the poor woman still looked crushed. But it didn't take long before she perked up again. She really liked this polite Hyuuga boy and wanted Sakura to bring him over to visit more often. Dinner would have been a logical excuse to try to see more of what would hopefully be her future son-in-law but what the enthusiastic and sensitive woman did not know was that her toxic culinary skills was more likely to drive poor Neji running in the opposite direction instead.

"I knew that I should have spent more time refining my culinary skills." Now Masahiro looked slightly green at his wife's determined, and self-fufilling sentence. "But never mind about that now, Neji-kun. Do you prefer bland foods instead? Would you like to try my homemade chawanmushi next?"

The adage 'once bitten, twice shy' applied rather well for this current situation. Neji had certainly learnt his lesson the first time around, and he wasn't exactly at all keen to jump blindly into trying yet another dish of unknown…flavor when he had nearly keeled over trying to ingest the first. What was it with him and foods anyway?! He was normally quite durable and could take a lot of physical damage, but he could never seem to win against any edible stuff. Just remembering the Curry of Life incident had him frowning something fierce.

Sakura thought that the slightly worried look on Neji's face was quite adorable. Had she known that her sweet-tempered mother could elicit this much emotions from Neji she would have dragged the Hyuuga here a long time ago. Still, her fun would have to be temporarily postponed for awhile; there was simply no use in trying to scare Neji away now, was there?

"Mama, you are stressing him out." Sakura decided to intervene once again. Who knew that the almighty Hyuuga Neji would need rescuing? The pink-haired kunoichi allowed herself a mental snicker before continuing. "Let the poor man eat in peace already."

Hyuugas do not get stressed out, Neji had very much wanted to retort to Sakura but he was astute enough not to open his mouth in case he blurted out something that might land him in hot soup again. Miharu was immediately appropriately chagrinned by her own enthusiasm, and it was very obvious to Neji that it was the first time that Sakura had brought home a date, as amusing as the notion had seemed to the Hyuuga at first (he certainly wasn't laughing now). Once Miharu eased up on piling all her attention on him in favor of filling her own plate though, Neji suddenly found that he did not know what to do next. After all, it would appear very odd for a guest not to eat anything at all during dinner, and so the Hyuuga did the next best thing; he looked over to Masahiro to see what the older man was doing.

To his surprise, the redhead gamely accepted a skewer of overly spiced yakitori from his doting wife and started to bite bravely into it. The astute eyes of the Hyuuga did not miss the near imperceptible grimace on Masahiro's face as he chewed and swallowed repetitively under the beaming gaze of his beloved. Neji decided then that he had to respect Masahiro's devotion to his wife. It was almost laughable really, that this giant of a man would rather risk his own wellbeing than to chance hurting the tender feelings of his petite mate.

"Here." Sakura pushed a plate of sashimi towards the distracted Hyuuga. "Now that Mom is busy torturing Dad…just stick to the fresh seafood and miso soup. You can't go wrong with those. The rest are at your own risk."

Neji blinked at her words of wisdom, then turned completely to his side to meet her eyes. Sakura raised an eyebrow at the mildly bewildered look on his face. "Your parents are certainly…unique." Neji said at last. Sakura shook her head.

"If you say so." The kunoichi replied as she helped herself to some sweet shrimp. Neji started to follow Sakura's example in getting the food, albeit a little slowly and apparently deep in thoughts.

"And your father…" The Hyuuga trailed off as he watched Masahiro look at Miharu with gruff affection. "I have never met a Daimyo quite like him before. He's very…affectionate."

The last sentence sounded like an accusation. Sakura obviously saw what Neji was looking at of course, and she rolled her eyes exasperatedly.

"My parents just happen to be very in love with each other, that's all there is to it. What's all this about?" The pink-haired kunoichi asked as she ate her seafood absentmindedly.

"Nothing." Neji murmured even as something of great importance fleeted through his mind.

With a sudden flash of insight, the Hyuuga realized why the Haruno patriarch was behaving so overprotective of his only daughter and aggressively fending away potential suitors whom he deemed unworthy: Masahiro wanted Sakura to experience the same kind of devotion that both her parents had shared with each other over the years.

The entirely foreign notion stirred something deep within him.

Neji's mother had died while birthing him and his father had sacrificed his life to protect his own brother when Neji was barely four years old. The rigidity of clan life had not allowed overt affection to be displayed freely, and Neji had never been interested enough to observe the intricate relationships between people. The Hyuuga had always been under the impression that marriage was something like a business partnership; he would find a mate who could coexist peacefully with him and at the same time not get into his way of life as they went through life.

But now, he wasn't so sure. Now that Sakura was in the picture Neji realized that his depiction of his future life complete with dutiful wife and two obedient children was indescribably boring and unrealistic. If he married Sakura he would definitely be kissing an orderly and peaceful life goodbye, and instead welcoming a purely chaotic one where every day was going to feel like he was on a never ending roller coaster ride full of ups and downs and god knows what in between. Knowing the pink-haired kunoichi as well as he did, she would probably make it her main prerogative to get under his skin at least once a day. Heck, with his luck all of their children would probably inherit her penchant for mischief and hyper activeness and take turns driving him up the wall whenever their mother finally decides to cut him a break…

Oddly enough, Neji could clearly picture the second scenario even better that he could the first one.

And oddly enough, the sequence of appalling images running across his mind wasn't sending him running for the hills. Was his defense mechanism broken or something?

The foreign feeling blossomed within him. It twinge in his chest and made him feel somewhat edgy and eager. Neji abandoned the food in favor of trying to understand what the hell was going on. The bittersweet sensation continued as he discreetly watched the older couple interact with each other with such familiarity and affection that hadn't faded the least despite the years.

No, he wasn't feeling apprehensive at all. Wistfulness maybe…and even anticipation…?

He _wanted_ to be a part of the type of faithful devotion that Sakura's parents apparently shared with each other even till now. Even more shocking a revelation was the fact that he could only see _her_ as the only female he would allow such emotional intimacy with, his pink-haired kunoichi.

It was as if the curtains were being drawn open before his very eyes. The implications of his thoughts were suddenly very obvious to himself, and strangely comforting.

He had a new goal to work towards now.

Like it or not, Sakura's fate was already sealed.

Now he only needed to convince her and her parents, and judging by how optimistic and determined he was feeling Neji decided that it wouldn't be too difficult a task for him to fulfill. Neji allowed himself a small smile.

Sakura could only wonder what was going on in the man's mind right now.

"You know that it is not very healthy to be smiling to yourself right?" Her mild question brought his attention back on her. Neji looked at the pink-haired kunoichi, the small, nearly imperceptible curve of his lips still present on his face.

"If I have realized something that greatly pleases me, shouldn't I be happy?" Neji retorted easily, silvery eyes roving over the delicate features of the petite female beside him. His petite female. His Sakura.

Sakura's own emerald orbs widened.

"Neji?" She whispered uncertainly at the almost fierce look in his mesmerizing eyes. "Are you feeling alright?" Mom's sushi couldn't have been that potent, right?

To her surprise, Neji's smile widened, and he looked so _beautiful_ when he smiled like that. Sakura started to turn pink, much to the inward amusement of a certain Hyuuga. Suddenly it was all Neji could do not to touch her, and only the fact that they were sitting right before her parents had stopped him from reaching out for her.

"I'm feeling better than I have ever had before." Neji declared confidently.

And that was the truth. With his new revelation, Neji was very convinced that there is just nothing that Masahiro could do now that could put him down.

Absolutely nothing.

* * *

Haruno Masahiro squinted hard at the young Hyuuga seated across the table for a long time. 

Both men were in the Haruno's study, and vaguely Neji wondered for how long was the older redhead going to stare at him. Right after dinner, Sakura had been effectively separated from him by her mother for some mother-daughter bonding time and Neji had been left with the grouchy Haruno head for company, much to his dismay. The Hyuuga hadn't been very surprised though; he had expected for something like this to happen and knew that he just had to make the best out of it, which was why he was now in Masahiro's study being observed by said male like some inadequate insect specimen.

"So." The Haruno spoke at last, a somewhat irritated look on his face that did not bode well for Neji. "You have managed to survive tonight's dinner, and my wife seems to hold you in high regards."

Somehow what seemed to be a casual observation came out somewhat ominous. If Neji wasn't a high caliber ninja with nerves of steel he would have flinched at the low, almost dangerous drawl from the Haruno patriarch. It really was a good thing then that the Hyuuga was one of the most stoic shinobi in his generation, and thus Masahiro's voice of doom washed off his back like water. Neji eyed the elder male calmly.

"It is very kind of Miharu-san to think so highly of me." The Hyuuga replied modestly. Somehow he wasn't very surprised when Masahiro agreed with him.

"You are right, boy." Masahiro flashed a sharp smile and Neji had to suppress his irritation at the horrible nickname that the Haruno head had bestowed upon him. "My wife was certainly too lenient in her opinion of you, wasn't she? And so you mustn't take offense if I do the exact opposite. Sakura is after all, our one and only child. She is the bright spot in our life, and I hope you understand that I only expect the best for her."

If navigating through Miharu's dangerous, life threatening dishes was supposed to be easy Neji really didn't want to know what was supposed to be difficult. The Hyuuga knew that he had no choice though. Now that he was before his last and most dangerous opponent in this assignment Neji decided to lay down all his cards on the table.

The polite façade that the young Hyuuga had been sporting disappeared to be replaced with a faint, confident smirk. Masahiro would have snapped at the boy's daring if not for the glaring fact that Neji wasn't being arrogant. No, the sheer sincerity in his glowing Hyuuga eyes bespoke of his determination and reluctance to underestimate the Haruno patriarch. After all, as Naruto had proven time and yet again; a person is truly the strongest when they had someone to protect and Neji's presence in Sakura's life had definitely aroused the redhead's fierce protective instincts inherent to all fathers.

However, that didn't mean that he was just going to lie down and let Masahiro trample all over him like an injured elephant.

Neji inclined his head slowly.

"I understand your obligations." The Hyuuga spoke evenly in return, his voice strong and sure. "However, I have no intention of backing out whatsoever. Do your worst, Masahiro-san."

As dismayed as Masahiro was over his failed attempt at properly intimidating the Hyuuga, he could not help but admire the boy's fortitude. Masahiro wanted to smile at Neji's unshakable resolve and a small light of approval appeared in the Haruno's eyes. Neji had guts alright, and Masahiro respected him for it. That didn't mean that the chocolate-haired male had passed the test yet, though the Hyuuga's fierce determination had definitely worked to sway Masahiro to his favor somewhat.

Yes, Hyuuga Neji was definitely worthy enough for Masahiro to allow him to take his true test. The redhead let out a wicked smirk of his own.

"Very well."

And without another word, the Haruno patriarch reached under his table and pulled out a bulky flask. It was as large as a medium-sized urn (and probably just as heavy) and Masahiro had to use both hands to heft the clay container onto his study table. Neji's eyes widened imperceptibly at the dull 'thump' the urn made as it made contact with the polished oak table and wondered what on earth Masahiro wanted him to do with the humongous thing. Masahiro must have sensed his confusion, for the redhead's smirk merely widened some more and the older male stroked the urn almost reverently.

"This," The Haruno announced proudly. "Has been seating in my basement for nearly twenty years. In fact, it is exactly the same age as Sakura. I had bought it the day she was born, in anticipation of today. You should be honored that you are by far the only male whom I have deemed worthy enough for this privilege"

Neji's brow lifted a bare millimeter, and when it was obvious that the Hyuuga had no idea what 'privilege' Masahiro was blathering about the cheerful redhead turned the heavy urn around slowly until the younger male could see the word that was printed boldly in kanji right smack in the middle of the container.

Immediately, Neji paled.

Sake.

"Inside this flask contains the best sake the five great countries has got to offer, and seeing that I have let it continue fermenting for twenty years...it is also extremely potent." Masahiro grinned proudly, either not noticing the Hyuuga's sudden loss of speech or he didn't care. "This here will be my challenge to you, Neji." Masahiro boomed. "If you can out drink me, I will allow you to court my Sakura; no more interferences."

Seeing that the stunned young man had not regained proper use of his voice yet, the Haruno patriarch happily cracked open the seal covering and whipped out a pair of sake saucers. Then he turned to the suddenly pasty-looking Hyuuga, and his emerald eyes glinted with sardonic amusement.

"Tell me, boy. Can you hold your liquor?"

And all poor Neji could think of at the moment was that he was in deep trouble.

* * *

_::tsuzuku::_


	12. Chapter 12

**That Stupid Dream**

**Chapter 12**

"Oh, for goodness' sake, Sakura. Please stop pacing like that. You are going to wear off the tatami flooring."

Both the Haruno females were currently ensconced in the family living room, and whereas Miharu was calmly sipping tea by the kotatsu her pink-haired daughter was fretting something fierce and diligently trying to walk as many circles around the cozy room as she possibly could. The older blonde did not understand though, why the younger female was so agitated.

"Your father is only going to have a little talk with Neji-kun; why are you so worried?"

"That's precisely the reason why." The kunoichi muttered exasperatedly. "And what's worse is the fact that I am not sure who to worry about more."

It was true; Sakura could not imagine Neji just docilely accepting everything as her father laid it all out on him, as she was very sure that he would. The Haruno patriarch was if nothing extremely protective of his one and only beloved daughter, and said daughter knew that better than most. On the other hand, Neji was ANBU _and_ Hyuuga and while she knew that he would never hurt her father she was still not quite sure how much he could take before her father went too far, gleefully needling the Hyuuga pride and all that. Yes, even Sakura was aware that her dear father could be quite the sadist if he wants to be.

Therefore, the pretty pink-haired female was not very sure that putting both males with long family histories of being stubborn and assertive together in a room was at all a good idea.

Sakura bit her lip and turned to her mother. Unlike herself the blonde was a veritable picture of peaceful serenity and just looking at her made it hard for Sakura to hold on to her anxiety. She quit her pacing and wandered towards the table to join the older female.

"Sakura," Miharu set down her cup of green tea on the kotatsu and eyed her only child curiously. "Do you not trust in Neji enough that you have to worry that he won't be able to interact well with your father?"

The thought of Neji getting along marvelously with her father was equally as frightening a thought as the both of them not being able to tolerate each other on sight. However, Sakura's answer to her mother's question was immediate.

"Not…exactly" The female muttered unsurely. Then she started to frown a little as she examined the reason behind her feelings of anxiety. "I do trust Neji but…" She sighed loudly, slowly growing somewhat exasperated with herself. "I think I just like to worry, huh?"

Miharu gave her daughter a wry smile.

"Well, I think that your worries are misplaced, love." The older blonde remarked. "Your Neji-kun is a lot alike your father, you know."

Sakura looked skeptically at her mother. "Alike?"

Once again, Miharu's lips quirked as she nodded in affirmation.

"I may not know Neji-kun for long, but already I can discern the characteristics that mark both he and your father as the same type of men. Tell me; he is very protective of you, is he not?"

Miharu's innocent question immediately brought to mind all the times when the tall ANBU captain had escorted her home, and had even carried her back to her apartment twice now. It had been a gentlemanly thing to do and Neji hadn't wanted for her to be accosted by strangers at night; never mind the fact that any mugger who dares attack her was going to be a very sorry one indeed. On the other hand though, it seemed to the nonplussed kunoichi that it appeared to be perfectly alright in his book for him and only him alone to 'accost' her, as Neji had more than happily demonstrated for her every time he got her back home successfully.

Sakura started to turn a light pink at the direction of her thoughts, and promptly closed her mouth and ducked her head down to hide her small blush in case her mother picked up on her less-than-innocent recollections as all mothers are prone to do.

Miharu merely smiled knowingly to herself. Young love was always so sweet, and she was so glad that Sakura was finally getting a taste of what she had been missing all these years. It wasn't hard for Miharu to see that her only child was beyond smitten with that handsome ANBU captain of hers, and it was just as obvious that the young man wasn't at all exactly unwelcoming of her daughter's growing affection. Why else would the Hyuuga clan lord risk evoking the fearsome wrath of an extremely protective father?

Neji might not know of it yet, but Miharu had silently approved of him the moment she had met him yesterday. The quiet possessiveness and strong surety in the younger male's silvery gaze was simply unmistakable; this wasn't a young man who was not yet sure of what he wants and was dithering about whether to get it or not. No, unlike most males his age this Hyuuga had an unfaltering confidence around him that even her Masahiro could not shake, and that had all but proclaimed to the older blonde his genuine interest in her pink-haired daughter, not to mention his readiness to protect his chosen intended even if it was only from the possible ire of her parents. It had been quite hard for her not to notice the seemingly casual way Neji would bring her husband's belligerent attention back upon himself every time Masahiro tried to interrogate their child, and Miharu had been inwardly thrilled.

The older blonde could also have cried with joy when she glimpsed of the soft look of returned affection shining in her daughter's eyes every time she looked at her young man.

Her baby was finally falling in love again, and this time Miharu was determined to help her along no matter what.

"Well, your father is the same. Very protective of his family." The blonde continued to speak even as her eyes gleamed with a familiar glint of determination. It really was a good thing that Sakura was currently too preoccupied with her thoughts to notice anything unusual. "And they are also both very confident men; very blatant in what they want and determined to get it once they make up their mind. Or am I wrong to assume that of Neji-kun?"

The disgruntled look that appeared on her daughter's face was more than enough answer for Miharu, and the older blonde hid her growing smile.

"'Confident' is too nice a word to describe him. 'Arrogant' and 'pigheaded' would sound a lot more appropriate." Sakura mumbled irritably as she remembered how she seldom managed to win whenever they had a contest of wills. By fair means or foul, Neji would almost always emerge the victor whenever they had a difference in views, and boy was her mother right about the 'very blatant in what they want and determined to get it once they make up their mind' part. It hadn't even been a full week since Neji had openly expressed his interest in her and they were already meeting the parents, and what's more amazing was the fact that even though said event wasn't exactly planned Neji sure wasn't having a hard time at all taking everything in stride. It was simply mind-boggling.

The chagrinned look on Sakura's face increased, and Miharu merely looked mildly amused. "Well, arrogant or pigheaded, that doesn't really matter now. You are already in love with him."

Sakura, who had been about to help herself to a cup of tea, immediately sputtered to a halt. Wide emerald eyes flew up to meet the gentle blue of her mother's. What, did she have a glaring 'I heart Hyuuga Neji' tattooed on her forehead or something?!! Her mother was already the fifth person in less than two days who had touched upon the truth regarding her feelings for the Hyuuga genius!!

"Oh, quit looking so surprised, Sakura." Miharu waved away her daughter's look of frozen disbelief and briskly took over the task of pouring the tea. "I am your mother after all; it isn't really hard for me to see things like these."

Slowly, Sakura accepted the cup the older female presented to her. After taking a sip to calm her nerves, she regarded her mother questioningly. Or rather, she tried to. "Aren't you supposed to ask whether if I have feelings for Neji first?"

Miharu shook her head with exasperation, clear blue eyes shining to amusement. "Why should I ask what I already know? Your eyes gives you away, love. I just had only to look at you whenever Neji-kun is nearby to know the truth."

Sakura flushed, then bit her lip anxiously in thought.

Had she really been that transparent? Then does Neji know too? The pink-haired kunoichi promptly shook her head at that foolish question. Of course Neji probably knew as well. He was always so keen-eyed and quick on the uptake and Sakura decided that she wouldn't be surprised if he had realized it even before she had. Now the only question would be if he feels the same way she does. Oh, Sakura had no doubt that the stoic Hyuuga had some feelings for her; if not he wouldn't even have bothered to have things developed this far between them but affection could be defined on so many levels and Sakura was not proud to admit that she was feeling a tad insecure regarding her standing with the handsome ANBU captain.

And what of her father? Sakura had adored her gruffly affectionate father ever since she was a little girl and had always tried her best to defer to his wishes if possible. What if Masahiro decided that he didn't like Neji? What then?

Sakura's anxiety over not knowing exactly what was currently happening in her father's study immediately returned full force, and Miharu was intuitive enough to pick up on her daughter's distress. The older blonde laid a calm hand on her daughter's, and emerald met gentle blue.

"Don't worry, Sakura." Her mother soothed gently. Miharu thought that she could understand why her child was so anxious about the subject. Unlike Sakura's one-sided crush on the poor Uchiha boy so many years ago, it was obvious to the blonde that her loving adoration was returned fully this time around. The young Hyuuga would gladly welcome any act of affection coming from her daughter, and if Neji-kun really was anything like her beloved husband Miharu really doubted that it would take long before Sakura's insecurities were finally laid to rest. Now if Sakura would just stop worrying about what both their men were up to.

"Always remember that you are our only child, and your father only wants for you to settle down well. I think that Neji-kun is a very nice young man; your father would definitely see that too. Give him some time alone with Neji-kun. I am sure they will get along very well."

* * *

"What do you mean you don't drink?!" 

Masahiro frowned ferociously across the table at the Hyuuga, obviously not quite happy about what he had just heard. Neji regarded the redheaded Daimyo calmly. Not at all affected by the aghast disbelief in the older male's voice, the ANBU captain repeated his sentence clearly.

"I do not consume alcohol."

Masahiro promptly looked appalled by the blasphemy that had just come out from the young man's mouth.

"Are you joking?" The Haruno patriarch demanded immediately. How could anyone deny themselves the simple pleasure of appreciating well-fermented sake? The boy was obviously crazy; sake was like the nectar of the gods! How could he _not drink_?

The young Hyuuga shook his head warily at the Haruno who had suddenly sprung up from his seat, looking as though he was ready to start defending his passion anytime Neji said a wrong word. The young ANBU captain didn't have to be a genius to know then that it probably wouldn't be a wise idea to remark upon the hedonistic effect of alcoholism on the society nowadays. After working under the Hokage-sama for so many years he could easily spot a sake enthusiast when he saw one, and the Haruno senior clearly belong to that particular group of people.

"I have no tolerance for alcohol, therefore I do not drink." Neji admitted firmly when Masahiro looked almost disappointed. At that particular admission though, the Daimyo of the East started to look a little recovered from his horrifying discovery, and looked a little cheerful even.

Well, well. It looked like the seemingly fazed-by-nothing Hyuuga has his weaknesses too, and Masahiro was just all too lucky to have blindly touched upon one of his few flaws. Now that he was aware of this particular tidbit, everything has changed…somewhat. Whereas Masahiro's objective remained the same it wouldn't hurt to tweak his original test a little, and this tiny change would definitely help assure Masahiro of Neji's true intentions, whatever they may be. The redhead started to smile all too pleasantly at his prey, sharp emerald eyes glinting with a familiar sense of glee that could only be seen whenever the vindictive Inner Sakura took over her outer self.

Neji could only sit back and stare ruefully as the Haruno patriarch gave him the evil eye. Really, he should have known that the other male would definitely not let him off the hook this easily.

"Well…this is certainly disappointing." Masahiro drawled out at long last when Neji did not appear to break a sweat over the almost wicked smirk on his face.

At least outwardly he didn't.

Inwardly though, the Hyuuga was silently cursing his fate for falling in love with the one woman whose father was clearly psychotic _and_ sadistic. Sakura had better be grateful for what he was going through for her; Neji was definitely going to be demanding a certain payment from the delicious pink-haired kunoichi, and just the thought of passion glazed emerald eyes and swollen, well-kissed Cupid's bow lips was enough to make him feel a lot more determined to survive this hellish interview.

Masahiro eyed the slightly preoccupied look on the Hyuuga's face and decided with satisfaction that the young man was probably starting to get worried. With an inward grin, the older male took his own sweet time and poured some sake onto a saucer. Smiling fondly at the precious liquid, Masahiro set the urn of alcohol almost tenderly by his side before returning his attention to his daughter's suitor.

"So what are we going to do with you now, boy? We haven't even started on my simple little test and you have already gone and failed it spectacularly. I really do mean what I said about-"

"But I have not failed your test, Masahiro-san." Neji interrupted quietly before the older redhead could start to gloat. "How could I, when it hasn't even started like you have mentioned earlier?"

Masahiro merely raised a red brow at Neji's almost calm reply. For some reason though, the seemingly unruffled tone of the young man didn't irritate him as much as it had before. Maybe he was slowly getting used to the composed responses that were famous among the Hyuugas, and just the thought of that possibility made Masahiro wince inwardly and quickly find something else to dwell upon.

There hadn't even been a need for him to goad the young lord into accepting his challenge, which was somewhat of a pity because a most perverse part of Masahiro had wanted to see how the young man would have reacted when truly angered. Still, Neji's quick acceptance was quite a surprise; since it indicated to Masahiro that either the Hyuuga was genuinely interested in his daughter, or he was blatantly lying about the 'low tolerance to alcohol' part. Either way, the truth would soon reveal itself later, and so Masahiro shrugged aside his concern.

"So you have decided to take up my challenge?" Masahiro asked modestly instead. He was promptly met with an unwavering stare but was feeling sadistic enough to try again. "You know, boy. It's really alright if you cannot hold your liquor. You don't have to force yourself. Nobody is going to fault you-"

"Masahiro-san." Neji interrupted once again before the older redhead could get anymore ahead of himself, the composed look in his silvery eyes betraying none of the irritation he felt at the older male's apparently unamusing antics. The ANBU captain had years of experience trying to mimic the facial expression of a lump of stone and therefore it wasn't hard denying the Haruno patriarch what he so wanted to see. "Sakura is very important to me and it is very obvious that she cares a lot for your approval. If your test is the only way to gain that approval then so be it. Please do not attempt to discourage me; I _will_ take your challenge."

Masahiro beetled his brow at the calm finality behind Neji's solemn tone.

It was true of course, that Sakura had been the apple of his eye ever since she had opened those big verdant eyes of hers and locked eyes with him just hours after her birth. It was no big secret that Masahiro adored his daughter and only wanted to give her the best in life, which was why he was always so protective and defensive whenever the topic of her suitors came up.

According to Masahiro, any male who even wished to date his little girl was going to first prove it to her fiercely protective papa that he would be able to take care and provide for her like she deserved and would never, ever do anything to hurt his precious pink-haired princess. And of course, god forbid that is, if this unknown male ever made her cry Masahiro would personally make sure that he was going to have to eat through a straw for the rest of his life. And speaking of tears, the grumpy Daimyo was still waiting for the damned Uchiha brat to return to Konoha just so that he could whup his ass for making his daughter cry so many years ago, and those were basically the full extent of the things that ran through Masahiro's mind whenever the words Sakura and boys came up in the same sentence.

However, what the redheaded Daimyo had failed to take into consideration was his daughter's feelings. Masahiro had seen the way his child had looked at this Hyuuga and as much as he wanted to deny it there was no mistaking the pure affection shining in her emerald depths whenever their eyes met. Like it or not Sakura was obviously smitten with her young man, and if he was to believe all the Neji had said as well as implied behavior-wise so far it would also be obvious that their attraction was mutual.

Masahiro was torn; his baby wasn't supposed to fall in love and leave him until she was at least forty!

Inwardly rattled by the realization that was slowly dawning upon him, Masahiro could only look at Neji with slight displeasure and (despite his every attempt to suppress it) approval. "I won't go easy on you even if you are as horrible a drinker as you claim." The tall redhead muttered gruffly at last.

Neji appeared even more wary if possible. Given Masahiro's warped way of thinking the Hyuuga decided that he didn't want to know if he would survive the Daimyo's mercies. "Please don't." Neji was quick to answer, and fully approving this time Masahiro barked out a loud laugh.

"Very well." The Haruno patriarch acknowledged almost amiably, tilting his head towards the untouched saucer of sake sitting on the table. "Take your first shot then, boy. Let's see how much you can take."

Neji directed his gaze at the small, innocent looking bowl of liquor and watched it as if it contained the most potent of poisons. The Hyuuga grimaced inwardly. Forget it; he would have stood more chance with the poison than with the liquid that was inside the saucer now. With his impossibly high metabolism Neji could only hope that he wouldn't get knocked out after a mere sip. He did not look at Masahiro; knowing the older male he was probably smirking cheerfully away at his unfortunate predicament. Seeing no choice but to get this entire ordeal over with as fast as possible, Neji inhaled deeply and reached for the saucer.

It was all Masahiro could do not to laugh out loud when he glimpsed of the boy's face. The Hyuuga looked almost ashen and impossibly grim, as if he was about to face his executioners instead of just a puny saucer of sake. Something told Masahiro then that Neji was speaking the truth when he had admitted earlier of not being able to handle alcohol, and once again the redheaded Daimyo had no choice but to admit to himself that Neji definitely possessed a determined character as well as an impressively strong moral fiber; both qualities that he was expecting to find in an ideal mate for his daughter. Goddamn it, he just might have to accept this Hyuuga clan lord as an acceptable suitor for Sakura after all!

Neji took the saucer of sake in his hand, and after directing a curt nod towards the Haruno patriarch he quickly tipped the liquor down his throat and downed the entire contents of the small bowl in one quick swallow, grimacing inwardly at the overpowering taste of alcohol as he did so. Sitting across from him, Masahiro was cringing as well, but not for the same reason.

The boy was wasting his high quality sake!

"Tch. You are drinking it wrong." Masahiro grumped as Neji was still trying to keep from gagging at the unfamiliar taste of such strong alcohol. "Have you never drunk sake before, kid? This isn't water, you know. You don't guzzle it down like there's no tomorrow. You sip and savor the aroma and flavor. I will show you how."

When Neji continued to stare at the redhead, no doubt wondering what on earth the Haruno was talking about and how on earth he himself had qualified for the term 'kid', Masahiro frowned and snapped at him. "And what are you still waiting for? Serve me!" Then the Daimyo started to mutter about how ignorant the younger generation was, to not even know of the simplest etiquette in drinking.

Blatantly ignoring the older male's insulting comments Neji complied with his demand, reaching over for the large flask of sake and pouring it gracefully onto the second saucer beside his own. Setting the flask carefully back onto the table, Neji was not surprised when Masahiro relieved him of the urn of liquor and poured some for him as well. Just as it was the guest's duty to ensure that the host's cup was full, it was also the host's prerogative to reciprocate the gesture for his guest. It was all very formal, and as much as Neji disliked alcohol he had still been taught how to observe all sorts of etiquettes ever since he was a young boy and the serving of sake had been one of many such topics that had been enforced by the Hyuuga clan.

"See here." Masahiro took his saucer and Neji followed suit, albeit a little reluctantly. The older redhead took a loud, appreciative sip of his sake and promptly looked as if he had achieved pure bliss. Neji simply had no idea what to make of it but he made a mental note all the same. Being aware of Masahiro's weaknesses seemed like a very good thing to do, especially on the off chance when there might be further need to appease Sakura's cantankerous father in the future.

Feeling a lot more cheerful now that he had some high quality sake—and was about to have even more very soon, Masahiro smiled brilliantly at the Hyuuga prodigy. "This is very expensive ultra premium Junmai Daiginjo sake." The redhead was speaking almost pleasantly now. "If you sip and allow it to run slowly over your tongue you will definitely taste the fruity aroma and mild flavor. Try it."

Neji tried not to look skeptical.

Knowing that he had no choice in the matter, the Hyuuga brought the saucer to his mouth and sipped obediently. Surprisingly though the taste of the sake wasn't as overpowering as it had been earlier and Neji was forced to conclude that Masahiro was right about one thing; sake was meant to be taken in small quantities. He wasn't exactly sure about the 'fruity aroma and mild flavor' part though, and had to fight not to exhale too obviously in an effort to rid of the alcoholic fumes swimming in his sensitive nose.

Frowning slightly down at the saucer in his hand Neji took another tentative sip. Once again, the flavor seemed to have improved itself and Neji's frown deepened with growing curiosity. Interesting. And before he knew what he was doing the young ANBU captain had took another two more swallows of the potent alcohol and had drained the shallow saucer of its contents.

Masahiro was only too happy to refill his cup, emerald eyes glinting with amusement when the young Hyuuga started to turn slightly pink with growing intoxication. Boy was he not joking when he said that he had a low alcohol tolerance!

By the time Neji finished his sixth cup of sake he was beginning to understand what Masahiro was talking about. The liquor wasn't half as horrible as Neji had made it out to be at first either, and if Neji was being honest with himself he would say that it was quite good.

It really was a good thing (or bad, depending on which side you are on) that Masahiro had decided not to comment on the how red in the face the Hyuuga was becoming, not to mention the fact that he was also starting to look—and act somewhat unfocused. Yes, Hyuuga Neji was well on his way to getting hopelessly smashed, and personally the Daimyo of the East much preferred this more…relaxed alter ego of the normally calm and stoic male.

"Masahiro-san, let me help you…pour." Neji concentrated hard as he tilted the urn carefully to fill his host's saucer with sake. Masahiro happily nodded his thanks as he brought his fifth helping of sake to his lips.

"Tell you what, Hyuuga." The somewhat lucid redhead announced almost conspiratorially to the almost dazed Hyuuga. "Help me finish this entire urn tonight and I will welcome you into the family with arms wide open, no questions asked. Do we have a deal, kid?"

Neji smirked (or at least he tried to) as he drained yet another saucer of the potent liquor, all good sense having long since fled along with every other sense of self-preservation and tact the moment he finished his third cup of sake.

"Yes, we have a deal, you old coot. Bring it on."

* * *

Three hours later, Sakura's patience was rapidly reaching the end of its tether. It was almost midnight and there were still no signs of either her father or Neji. Morbidly Sakura wondered if they were still alive, and what on earth they could have been up to for so long. A sideways glance at her mother revealed a similar, albeit a lot more subdued sense of curiosity and in an unspoken agreement both women decided to search out for the two men. 

The whereabouts of both Masahiro and Neji weren't as hard to find as one would have originally thought. In fact, it wouldn't have been difficult to locate the males even if the Haruno patriarch had not told his wife firsthand that they would be in his study. Why, the loud racket that the both men were making would have easily led even a blind man to their current location, and Sakura really did not know what to make out of the uproarious laughter that had suddenly erupted from the room as the females neared the study.

Miharu directed a knowing smile to Sakura. "It seems like your worries were for nothing, dear." The older blonde remarked. "They sound like they are enjoying themselves, aren't they?"

The pink-haired kunoichi merely shook her head slowly, not really knowing what was going on in that study and somehow she wasn't really sure that she would want to know either. Reaching for the entrance of the room, the kunoichi chanced yet another glance at her mother before pushing the door open.

Emerald eyes widened with disbelief as Sakura took in the incredulous sight before her.

They were both dead drunk.

Even as Sakura watched with a slightly open mouth, her father was loudly singing what sounded like a very bawdy song and Neji…

Well, Neji was actually learning to sing it as well. Both men were red-faced and glassy-eyed from drinking from what looked like an unbelievably huge flask of sake that was on the table and as the pink-haired kunoichi surveyed the scene she had no idea whether to laugh or to cry.

"Oh dear." Miharu murmured as she watched her husband corrupt her daughter's Neji-kun. And where had that sake came from? Hadn't she weeded out each and every bottle of her husband's secret stash a few weeks ago?

Neji swiveled around when he heard the soft exclamation from the older Haruno female. Drunk or no, his senses were still sharp as ever. Unfortunately one couldn't say the same for his brains though.

"Miharu-san! Sakura!" The Hyuuga called out cheerfully, promptly alerting Masahiro of the females' presence. The young male was currently feeling so uncharacteristically uplifted that he even tried to sketch a flamboyant bow to the kunoichi's mother, only that trying to bend over while seated before a table wasn't working very well. Neji gave up at last and opted to grace the women with a charming smile instead.

Sakura was hardly impressed. The pink-haired female merely stood there in blunt shock as she watched this side of Neji. It was probably the oddest thing that she had ever seen, this…happy Neji, and somehow it all looked uncomfortably wrong.

"…Neji?" Sakura's voice was still soft with disbelief, as if she was hoping for the off chance that this really wasn't the Hyuuga she knew but instead someone who had come impersonating the ANBU captain just so that he could drink sake with her father.

"Yes, love?"

Sakura blinked at the endearment that he had given her.

"Love?" She echoed dumbly. Just when did Neji become so vocal with his affections?

Neji shrugged confidently at her, exchanging a quick glance with an amused Masahiro as he did so. "Your father calls your mother 'love', isn't that right? Since I love you too, I figured I have earned the right to call you that too."

It wasn't exactly the most romantic declaration in the world, but Sakura would definitely have melted at Neji's declaration if not for the fact that he was obviously pissed and she was equally convinced that he was muttering bits of drunkened gibberish that he definitely would not be remembering the next morning. That and the fact that he had just told her that he loved her right in front of her parents. This entire situation was almost too surreal, but eventually the pragmatic side of Sakura kicked in.

"The only thing you are now is drunk." The kunoichi retorted smartly as she shared a similarly exasperated glance with her mother. The two females proceeded to approach their male counterparts.

"Really, Masahiro. What were you thinking?" Miharu rounded the large study table to reach her husband's side, lecturing him all the while. "And how on earth did you smuggle in this sake? Didn't the doctor say that you weren't supposed to drink this much?! You know that it's bad for your health!"

Unlike Neji, Masahiro knew that he was in trouble when he saw the stern look in his wife's normally gentle blue eyes. He had spent nearly twenty years reading the many moods of his spouse and knew better than anyone when she meant business. Throwing up his hands in a placating gesture, the liquored up redhead defended himself.

"Today's an exception!" Masahiro announced firmly. "This sake here has been waiting for Neji for almost twenty years! S'only right that we open it up to drink it today! After all, I must welcome Neji into the family properly, eh?"

Sakura stared at her father.

"You approve?" The kunoichi asked with a mixed reaction of surprise and relief.

"Of course he would approve." Neji butted in, tripping slightly over his words as he did so. He also tried to stand up from his seat but his legs seemed to have gotten entangled with each other. He ended up grabbing one of Sakura's hands to capture her attention. "I am a Hyuuga!" The pickled ANBU captain announced proudly to that hand. "I am everything you would want in a potential husband, Sakura."

Once again, Sakura could only stare at him who was at the moment looking all too pleased with himself. Miharu hid a small giggle behind her hand. Neji-kun was pretty…entertaining when drunk. Masahiro snorted, still lucid enough to see what was going on.

"As I said before, you are very drunk, Neji." Sakura retorted wryly as she watched the Hyuuga puff up like a rooster. Oh, what she wouldn't give to have a video recorder on hand right now! As mortifying as this entire situation should have been for her Sakura was instead feeling somewhat amused and exasperated at the same time. Really, of all the times for Neji to act all out of character he had to choose now, when he was right before her parents. Of course it wasn't entirely his fault; something told the kunoichi that the Hyuuga was going to feel very, very mollified when he wakes up tomorrow morning with a godawful hangover and the memory of what he had been up to the night before. For obvious reasons that made her feel a lot better.

"I'm not drunk!" Neji shot back defiantly then. "I'm just feeling a little…happy…"

Now it was all Sakura could do not to roll her eyes heavenwards. "Of course you are, Neji. I'm sure that it's all very natural for you to feel this cheerful."

Neji nodded agreeably, his glazed eyes still looking at her hand. "Your father was right about sake, you know. Everything looks fuzzier after awhile, isn't it?" He squinted at the appendage of hers that he was currently holding on to. "Even you."

Desperately holding on to the urge to laugh now, Sakura slowly freed her hand from Neji's grasp. "You are looking at my hand, genius." The kunoichi's voice was full of laughter as she told him the truth. "And by the way, I think that you have enough interacting time with my father to last you a year. And there will definitely be no more sake the next time."

Miharu immediately nodded her agreement. "Yes, just look at the two of you! Both drunk as a pair of sailors! You are definitely not going home like that, Neji-kun; I can just imagine what your family would say! You will stay for the night, of course." Fully expecting no arguments from the beleaguered Hyuuga, the blonde turned to her daughter next, immediately taking full charge of the situation. "Sakura, this means that you will be staying here tonight as well. It is getting late and ninja or no I do not want my daughter to be walking around the deserted streets unprotected so late at night. Will you please show Neji-kun to a guestroom while I handle your father here?"

Knowing that she had no choice but to listen to her mother whenever she had that determined, take-charge glint in her eyes, Sakura nodded immediately and did what she was told.

"Can you walk, Neji?" The pretty pink-haired kunoichi asked as she started to bend down to look at Neji. "Or are you too paralytic by the alcohol to even stand?"

Neji was immediately offended. "Of course I can stand!" The powerful shinobi stumbled up from his seat, severely lacking in his usual grace. Sakura could only step aside as the drunk Hyuuga fought a failing battle with gravity as well as with his own impossibly gigantic male ego. She came to rescue just in time when he almost fell on his ass.

"Neji…" Sakura could only shake her head with growing exasperation. "Just hold on to me, baka."

"Is that an invitation?" The Hyuuga made an attempt at seduction but only ended up croaking like a frog for all the good it did him. Sakura really did roll her eyes this time, and a part of her decided that she was going to take extreme delight in reminding him of how he had tried to seduce her in front of her parents when he wakes up _painfully_ sober tomorrow.

Turning towards her amused parents next the kunoichi bid them a hasty goodnight (which was cheerfully echoed by her masculine counterpart) before dragging the Hyuuga out of the study room, muttering about how much trouble he was giving her the entire way.

Both the elder Harunos watched the young couple leave, and only when the study door slid shut did Miharu turn towards her husband.

"So." The blonde eyed her mischievous husband with a sharp glint in her eyes. Masahiro promptly collapsed exaggeratedly into his chair.

"Oh look!" The tall redhead cried out loudly as he pointed at the covered ceiling. "Stars, Miharu! I see stars! Aren't they pretty, my love? Do you want me to pluck some down for you?"

Said blonde promptly shot her spouse a disapproving stare before delivering a sharp, warning poke to his chest. "Quit pretending to be drunk, husband." The petite female exclaimed. "Do you really think that you could still fool me after spending all these years together? Not to mention that the sake you bought on the day of Sakura's birth no longer exists. How could I not remember that you opened it up the very day you bought it and toasted everyone who walked into the hospital?"

Masahiro winced. Well, his wife always had the sharpest memory.

And now, said wife had put her hands on her hips in a universal you-better-do-what-I-say-or-else gesture. "Just what were you up to earlier? And don't try to bluff me again this time; I _know_ that your sake isn't anywhere as strong as the type you normally like, if not I would have gotten hold of it a long time ago."

Really, his Miharu was just too intelligent and keen not to notice anything amiss. Masahiro knew it when he was soundly trounced and defeated.

"But that was still very high grade sake!" The redhead protested gamely. His blonde wife arched a brow and started to tap her feet impatiently, and the Daimyo grumbled.

"It was a test." Masahiro conceded. "Actually, Hiashi had sent a letter earlier informing me about Neji's intolerance to alcohol but I had thought that he was exaggerating as usual. You know the Hyuugas, always doing everything they can in order to avoid embarrassment to the clan, as slight as it may be. I just wanted to see if the boy would be willing to forgo that massive Hyuuga pride for Sakura when the need arises. I didn't know that he was really that intolerant that just a little bit of alcohol would disorient him so, though it was pretty amusing all the same." The Daimyo could not help but smirk at the recollection. Maybe he should introduce the _real_ type of _alcoholic_ beverage that he liked on the night of their wedding.

"And so what was your verdict?" Miharu interrupted when her husband started to sport a preoccupied look on his face, accompanied by that almost gleeful smile that told her that he was plotting something again. Distracted, Masahiro snapped out of his daydreams and could only answer Miharu reluctantly.

"Neji really isn't the type that I have in mind for Sakura." The tall redhead admitted, recalling the traits that he had once upon a time settled upon his ideal son-in-law.

The young man would have to be gentle and loving to his Sakura and definitely not in the ninja business. He would have to be very intelligent too, but not so strong-willed that Masahiro would not be able to bully him into doing things that pleased the older man. Neji barely passed his requirements, having failed two aspects out of five but now that Masahiro thought of it teasing the stoic Hyuuga boy would be a lot more entertaining compared to pushing around some weak-willed businessman who would have immediately prostrated himself before Masahiro anytime he demanded for it.

Besides, Masahiro didn't think that Sakura would have loved any such ordinary men that he had in mind for her.

"Neji will do." Masahiro said at last, his heart heavy as he finally admitted what he had known from the start. "He's certainly not what I had in mind, but he will do."

Miharu looked at the woeful look on her husband's face and promptly placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"We have raised her well, haven't we?" The petite blonde asked gently. When her husband didn't seem to respond Miharu continued speaking. "She has her whole life ahead of her now, our Sakura, and you cannot live her life for her, Masahiro. You have to let her go eventually; you knew that. Besides, Neji-kun is a very nice young man; I'm sure that he will take good care of our daughter."

In response to his wife's very sensible words, Masahiro emitted a long sigh. "I know." He said at last, and Miharu smiled.

The blonde bent down and perched herself on her husband's lap, drawing her beloved redhead into her arms as she did so. Masahiro was more than willing to enfold his petite lady within the protective circle of his strong arms, and he buried his face into her sweet-smelling hair as she sighed and held tightly onto him.

The couple of nearly twenty-five years stayed together in that comfortingly familiar embrace for a long time, and neither spoke a word. There was no need.

Only when what seemed like minutes had passed did Masahiro loosen his grasp on his wife, and Miharu pulled back slightly to look at him. Her husband still appeared quite glum but Miharu was sure that he would get over it soon.

"You should stop acting like we are going to lose our daughter; we are not. And besides, we still have each other, silly." The blonde chided. "We should allow Sakura to be with her other half as well."

This time Masahiro could only nod in agreement. It was a very reluctant nod, but Miharu thought that at least it was a step in the right direction. In time she was sure that her grouch of her husband would come to see Neji-kun as part of the family and would definitely defend the young Hyuuga as one of theirs as well. Now he was only sore over the fact that his little girl was growing up and that his very important position in her eyes would soon be usurped by another male. Miharu could only shake her head inwardly at her husband's ridiculous notion. Of course Sakura would always reserve a part of her heart for her father; there wasn't even a need for Masahiro to worry that he would be displaced from his daughter's affection.

Miharu continued to stroke her husband's arm comfortingly, and just when he began to look mellower the redhead suddenly stiffened with a most appalled look on his handsome face. His wife raised a brow in question.

"Masahiro?"

Masahiro looked at his wife in dawning horror.

"Damn it!" The Daimyo cursed at the horrifying thought that had just occurred upon him. "This means that we are going to have Hiashi for an in-law!"

Miharu merely eyed the green look on her husband's face and was mildly surprised that he was recovering so quickly. Why, he was already jumping onto other topics to worry about! It was all the blonde could do not to laugh at her husband's antics.

"I'm sure that you can handle Hiashi-san," The blonde retorted with smiling blue eyes. "You have handled him well enough during meetings, haven't you?"

But Masahiro hardly looked appeased; in fact he looked comically unhappy.

"Yes, but I didn't have him for a relative then!! Now he's definitely going to expect me to help support that giant stick up his ass!"

* * *

_::tsuzuku::_


End file.
